Legacy
by Fantasy Loremaster
Summary: The world is at war and a new order is born in response to the threats that surround them. Voldemort, muggles and even The Order of the Phoenix are the enemies. Join our heroes as they fight for survival, freedom and against the love that consumes them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my new story set right here in the world of HP. I have another story that is a WIP set in the Avatar realm, but this one has been straining my brain for the past week and I have finally gathered the courage to get it started.

This story will be AU as I plan to both follow and change things from canon. I am rating it 'M" for violence, some language and sexual situations. As I go forward with this story, I will alert you the readers at the beginning of a chapter if it contains disturbing content (i.e. rape, torture etc.).

All I ask is that you give this story a chance as it builds. This will be a multi chaptered fiction, approaching novel length. I am still fairly new to writing fan fiction, and I would appreciate your encouragement.

I realize that some things may seem unbelievable (characters being OOC), and that a few of my ideas may seem out there, but I will work it to the best of my ability to make it seem more realistic and I leave you with these words:

IT IS A FAN FICTION. IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT THEN DON"T READ IT.

Just had to get that out of the way.

I obviously do not own HP or any of its components. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and I thank her for creating this imaginary world that we love to play in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legacy **

**Chapter 1**

_The world has changed. Hatred, fear and retribution have taken over where there should be understanding, faith and peace. Throughout history, there has never really been a time of such peace, no matter what our respected elders would have us think._

_The young are forced to grow up too fast, while the older generations seem to die too soon. The rest of us are left to persevere in our war torn world, and bear the mantle of almost non-existent hope._

_Voldemort and his ruthless followers bear a great responsibility in helping to form the world we now live in, the world where we constantly fight for the most basic of freedoms. The freedom to live. The Dark Lord in his prejudiced glory has doomed us all. His reckless attacks on the muggle community have endangered our world. Some of his followers, in a rare moment of wisdom, defected to our side and joined our cause to help protect our world from the increasing danger of muggles._

_The Order of the Phoenix has time and time again, stubbornly refused to consider that muggles were a threat to the wizarding world. Instead they focused all of their considerable efforts and resources on Voldemort and the activities of his Death Eaters. It wasn't until an order member turned up missing almost 2 years ago that they began to realize their folly. To this day, we still have not found out the missing persons name._

_The worst offense the Order has committed was to rely on their old ways. Overall, they were not open to ideas and tactics the younger and in some cases more experienced members put forth. This caused dissension in the ranks that slowly over time grew. Unbeknownst to the Order, plans were being made._

_A new Order was founded, one that was developed and brought into existence in a swift organized fashion. Many witches and wizards flocked to this newly formed organization, including several notorious Death Eaters._

_The Order of the Phoenix had no idea that a second movement had been formed, one that stood for all of wizarding kind. Nor did they know that several prominent members from their Inner Circle were involved in this new organization. _

_Clueless, The Order of the Phoenix continued on with their goals, not knowing that they had been and still were out planned, out smarted and out matched by a certain trio of friends. A trio to which I am a third of and who are the leaders of a group we simply call "Eredita"._

_Legacy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think?"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought as she scanned the dilapidated apartment building. It would be a perfect place for their new Headquarters, and sizable enough so that all members of _Eredita_ were granted rooms. Of course certain members would be accorded larger rooms based on their needs, wants and status. She glanced out the barred window to the deserted muggle street below.

"I think this'll work Ron." Harry said, his green eyes sliding over the mint green walls. Hermione nodded her agreement absently.

"Is Lavender sure of her father's contact?"

Ron sighed. "Yes, Mione. We've been over this already. The documents are in order and the money ready to be transferred to the seller's offshore account. All they need is our signatures and it's a go."

"Well, let's do it then." Harry stated.

He led the way back down several flights of stairs to the bottom floor where the muggle barrister stood waiting. He smiled brightly upon seeing the trio of friends, his eyes lingering on Hermione.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. We have done the final walk through and we are ready to sign." Harry said with an easy tone.

"Great! Shall we return to my office?"

"No. That won't be necessary. We'll just sign the papers here if you don't mind."

The barrister's face fell a bit with that statement. "Of course." He drew out the documents from his briefcase and watched as one by one the three young adults signed the previously read contract.

"Thank you Mr. Rollins for all of your help." Harry said holding out his hand.

"My pleasure." Doug Rollins said with a smile as he shook the proffered hand. He casually placed the documents back in his briefcase and handed over the ring of keys.

"If I may be so bold to ask Mr. Green, what do you, Mr. Moore and Ms. Simmons plan to do with this building?"

Harry smiled thinly. "We have several ideas, none of which we have settled on yet."

Mr. Rollins blinked at the vague answer before mentally shrugging. He bid each of them goodbye and did not notice the tenseness of the two men that stood next to the lovely Ms. Simmons as he let his eyes linger on her form lasciviously.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the barrister and firmly took Hermione's arm in his hand in a possessive gesture that was not lost on Mr. Rollins. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, his blue eyes promising pain to the middle-aged muggle.

Nervous, the older man cleared his throat. "Well I'll be off then. If you need anything please ring my office. We have quite a contact list of contractors, plumbers, electricians, interior designers…."

Harry interrupted forcefully. "Thank you for the offer but that won't be necessary. We'll manage."

With no reason to stay, Doug Rollins walked out of the front door and got into his car. He allowed himself to relax and shivered at the iciness in both young men's eyes. He was glad that the deal had been closed and he would not have to lay eyes on them again. Though it was a shame in Ms. Simmons case. She was a petite thing but a real beauty.

He started his engine and took off down the street with thoughts of a curly haired woman beneath him, sweaty and screaming out in pain and pleasure. He felt himself harden.

Hmmm. He would have to pay a visit to Madame Miller's, a brothel that housed some of the finest and best whores around.

He sure hoped they had a curly headed brunette available.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched as the muggle drove out of sight before turning to his friends. As if rehearsed, the trio began laying various wards and charms all over the building. Finally, they were finished with the primary spells.

"Well Mr. Thomas Green, and Ms. Jane Simmons, what shall we do next?" Ron drawled in an exaggerated imitation of a Quidditch announcer.

Hermione batted her eyes at him playfully and spoke in an overly sweet tone of voice. "Why, Mr. Donald Moore, I do believe that we have more to do on our agenda."

Harry grinned at his two friends. "Let's go you two. We have some people waiting for our news before the _real_ work of the night begins."

With that, the three friends apparated to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione shook off the autumn chill as she, flanked by Harry and Ron entered _Weasley_ _Wizarding Wizzes_ through the back entrance. They approached a closed door hearing voices within. Turning the knob Hermione led the way as Harry and Ron entered the room that immediately silenced at their entrance.

Scanning the room, she saw her partner in the corner next to Severus Snape and inclined her head in a forced greeting.

"Mione!"

"Love!"

She felt arms entwine with hers as she was kissed soundly on both cheeks from the twins.

She smiled as they led her to a chair, fussing over her until her coat was off and she was seated. Harry smiled at the twin's antics while Ron rolled his eyes. They both took their designated seats. Harry was at the head of the table with Ron to the right and Hermione to the left of him. He quickly looked at the gathered members of the Inner Circle of _Eredita_ noticing his partner. With a quick respectful nod in greeting, he turned his brilliant green eyes towards the faces at the long table waiting for them all to be seated.

Here sat the core of _Eredita_. A motley bunch of people, but people who work well with each other, particularly their partners.

"Well?" Ginny demanded after a moment of silence.

Hermione stirred in her seat. Harry patted her shoulder knowing and sharing her dislike for the red head. They waited for Ron to handle it.

"Ginny, do you have something you want to say?" Ron asked in a deceptively mild tone of voice.

She jumped to her feet, shaking off Remus's restraining hand.

"While you sit there all high and mighty, some of us are waiting to hear if your plan was successful!"

A murmur of voices rippled angrily through the gathered members at the youngest Weasley's rudeness.

"Weaselette, sit down. Your disrespect is really uncalled for." Draco said in a bored tone of voice from his seat next to Ron.

"Sod off Malfoy! I was not speaking to you!" She snarled.

"ENOUGH!"

Ginny stared at her older brother in shock. She slowly sat down as she saw Ron's glare.

"Do not speak to a member of the Inner Circle, _my_ _partner_ that way. You will either apologize or leave."

Remus sighed and leaned over to speak to Ginny. She sullenly listened to the older man as he whispered softly to her.

"Fine." She snarled. She stood and turned towards the trio at the front of the table. "I apologize for my disrespectful conduct. Malfoy, I apologize for my rude remark."

"Apology accepted." Ron's voice was glacial as he watched his sister resume her seat.

He turned towards Harry who nodded slightly. The-Boy-Who-Lived stood, his presence commanding.

"We were successful. Or rather Thomas Green, Donald Moore and Jane Simmons were successful." He said with a broad smile waving the deed to the building in the air.

"You all have your assignments, now let's start making our new home habitable!"

A cheer rose up from the majority of the gathered members as they scrambled to gather their cloaks before one by one apparating to a pre-determined location. From there they would portkey to the building.

As the room cleared out, only a select few were left behind. Hermione sighed in relief before leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet upon the table.

"Rough day?" Severus asked silkily, hiding his amusement.

The younger woman only grunted, rubbing her neck tiredly. "You have no idea Severus."

His response was to raise a brow.

Ron laughed. "Mione's problem is that she actually had to be pleasant to that muggle."

Draco wasn't the only one who noticed the strange glint in his partner's eyes.

_Later._ Ron's voice sounded in his head causing the blond to nod in response.

"Ron, shut it." Harry said calmly noticing the curious expressions on the faces around them.

Remus chuckled at the byplay between the close friends.

"I'm going to the flat to grab a dose of headache potion and to change. I'll be there in a bit." Hermione announced getting to her feet.

"You want us to come with you?" Harry asked.

She waved his offer away. "No, I'll be alright. The night air will feel good."

Ron grinned. "Can't wait to try out your new motorcycle, huh?"

The petite witch chuckled. "But of course!"

She winked and strode out the door oblivious to the admiring gazes of the men she left behind.

"Go with her." Harry quietly ordered her partner,

With a nod of agreement, the tall regal form of Lucius Malfoy followed the witch out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Yes, more will be revealed as the e Hstory progresses. With each chapter we will learn more and hopefully I won't disappoint.

Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

I am already tackling the next chapter and I hope to have it up in a day or two.

Thanks for reading!

F.L.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy**

**Chapter 2**

Lucius found his partner leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for him. He smirked inwardly at her insight.

"Let me guess, Harry?" she asked calmly.

"You are of course correct." He drawled smoothly.

She shook her head in exasperation. If it wasn't Harry, then it was Ron, or Severus or Draco. Honestly, what did they think would happen? She had learned a lot in the past few years, enough to protect herself from both wizarding and muggle attacks.

She would not allow herself to be weak ever again. It cost her too much last time.

"Well then. Shall we?" She asked sarcastically indicating to the sleek black motorcycle that appeared after she lifted the disillusionment charm.

Lucius curled his lip in distaste. "I will meet you there." He said shortly before disappearing from the spot he was standing in with a loud CRACK.

Hermione smirked before pulling a vial from her pocket. She quickly downed the dose of Pepper-Up potion and mounted her new toy.

"Lucius, when will you learn?" She asked the night air in an amused tone of voice before starting her bike and roaring down the road.

She laughed in genuine joy as she steered her bike onto the muggle streets and headed to their newly acquired building. She had no intention of returning to her flat, at least not yet. There was too much to do to help make the building functional and she most likely would be there a good portion of the night. Luckily it was Friday so she did not have to worry about returning to her job at the Ministry of Magic until Monday.

She wondered how long it would take for Lucius to remain at her flat before he realized she wasn't going to show up. Harry, of course, would not be pleased with her bending her partner's nose out of joint, but it was so easy to do and very hard to resist.

Partner. Huh. Who would've thought that Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger were the two most suited to work together in the entire _Eredita_? Which had grown to a considerable size, having almost two hundred members. She most certainly wouldn't have thought he was a candidate five years ago. But then again, five years ago she was patrolling the halls of Hogwarts as Head Girl and her reality was still that of an innocent schoolgirl.

As the night air whipped against her face she recalled how the whole partnership thing had come into play.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione, I do believe you have found something that could be very useful." The dark tones of her former Potions Professor washed over the newly turned twenty year old._

_A ghost of a smile crossed her face briefly in acknowledgement of his rare praise, but remained silent. She observed her mentor and close friend as he perused the ancient looking tomb carefully._

"_Extraordinary." He whispered._

"_Do you think it will work?" She asked._

"_I think that it is worth a try. Potter, Weasley and you had a great idea strategically to pair up Eredita's most valuable members when on missions, but this will take it a step further. This is an ancient bonding ritual, that requires blood magic for it to work."_

"_Yes, I know, but do you think that some of our more arrogant members will balk at the whole blood magic part? After all it requires all members of the Order participating to give a vial of their blood, blood that will all be intermixed, not to mention the blood oath to complete the process."_

_His lips turned up in a semblance of a smile at her pointed question. "I imagine that once the blood leaves their bodies, they won't so much care about the fact that their blood is intermixing with others be they half-blood or muggleborn. Our more arrogant members will be too intrigued with the actual outcome. Though you do have a point with the final bonding procedure. We should present it to the council and only proceed if we have a unanimous agreement."_

_She nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose we should brief them then."_

"_Indeed." The dark figure of Severus rose from his desk and pocketed the tomb in his voluminous cloak. He crossed the room to the door. He held it open for the curly haired witch._

"_Shall we?"_

_She rolled her eyes in response and quickly ascended the stairs that led out of the basement and appeared in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She smiled at Molly Weasley who was cooking at the stove before discreetly tapping her wand against the underside of her wrist. A warmth passed through her arm as the tattoo flared into the visible spectrum before disappearing again from sight._

_One of her more brilliant ideas, the tattoo acted similar to the Dark Mark as it alerted the Inner Circle members of Eredita that a meeting was being called. The Inner Circle would then apparate or floo to the back room of Weasley Wizarding Wizzes where they would meet in a council. The bonus was that the ink used was invisible unless activated. . Then after the call went out to the other members the tattoo settled and disappeared again._

_Very secret and very effective. _

_Severus felt the pull of his own Eredita mark and quickly left the room to apparate. Hermione smiled at the Weasley matriarch before stepping outside into the back yard where she quickly apparated as well._

_She entered the council room and was immediately greeted by a chorus of greetings. She smiled and quickly seated herself next to Harry and Ron. She felt eyes upon her and looked up to see the dark orbs of Severus boring into her. She nodded her head ever so slightly indicating that he should make the presentation. She had no desire or patience to deal with the horde of questions she was sure would be asked._

_She settled further into her chair as Harry called the meeting to order. She watched passively as Severus stood and began to present her findings._

"_As all of you know, a suggestion was made that select members of our Order have a partner that they would work with. Someone to train with and execute missions with. Someone who could be trusted to watch your back. The problem with that idea is selecting people who would work best with each other based on their individual strengths." _

_He paused and looked around the room at the attentive faces._

"_We have found a solution. It requires an ancient ritual that must be preformed at the precise time the new moon rises. At that moment, blood from every individual participating must be added to a potion that I will make. Upon the new moon's zenith, our marks will flare and one by one lead us to our partners. Once we have found our predestined partners, a simple blood oath must be taken to seal the bond."_

_Murmurs spread up and down the table._

"_What is the exact nature of this bond?" Blaise Zabini called out._

_Severus inwardly cringed. He was dreading answering that question, but he was also relieved to get it out of the way._

"_Unfortunately, not a lot of information is known about the effects of the bond. What we do know is that it will make you more in tune with your selected partner to a point where you will eventually be able to think and move as one unit. After training with each other of course. The best way to solidify this bond is to essentially saturate yourself with your chosen partner's presence. The more you are together the deeper and stronger the bond."_

_Ginny Weasley stood up. "What if the partners are different sexes? Will that create an emotional entanglement?" _

_Hermione felt Harry shift uncomfortably next to her as the youngest Weasley focused her gaze on him._

"_That is an unknown factor. As with any close bond, deeper emotional feelings may or may not follow. I will say that the more you are with your partner, the more you will understand them and care for their well being."_

_Severus cleared his throat after answering Ginny's question._

"_What if you truly cannot stand your chosen partner?" A cold voice asked._

"_Draco, your partner is chosen based on compatibility. I am sure that many will not get along, particularly at first. This is why we must put it to a vote. Only with a unanimous vote from the council will we proceed."_

_Hermione tuned out the barrage of questions that followed. She had considerable time to consider the possibilities of the ritual, and had to admit that she had reservations. Not in the actual procedure, but in the results. To do this would mean taking a step into the unknown, but even that really wasn't a big deal. She was a Gryffindor Alumni after all._

_She was more concerned with who she would work best with. She considered herself and Severus rather compatible, but she had a sinking feeling that the obvious choice would not be the truest choice, the right choice. All the more reason for the ritual. _

_Her attention was drawn back to the gathering as Ron nudged her in her side. She quickly looked around and saw Severus smirking at her. _

_Harry leaned over and whispered. "They are waiting for you to call the vote."_

_She blushed at her inattentiveness and quickly turned to the matter at hand. With a wave of her wand, a paper appeared in front of the members of the Inner Circle._

"_As you can clearly see, the parchment in front of you only has two words on it. All you need to do is place your wand on the box next to your choice, and then your vote will have been cast."_

_She quickly demonstrated, placing her wand in the box next to 'Aye'. The parchment glowed a soft golden color before quickly folding in on itself._

"_After casting your vote, you may leave. We will reconvene tomorrow night at 8pm. We will have the final results then. Thank you all for coming."_

_Hermione shared a look with Ron at Harry's statement. He was not one to waste words. She stood and quietly left the room since she had already cast her vote. She wandered around the WWW shop, glancing at some of their newer products. She was reading a label of a very intriguing potion when a shadow fell over her._

_She whirled in surprise, potion bottle still in hand. She looked up into the ice blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy._

"_A most intriguing solution you have come up with Ms. Granger. I presume it was you who discovered the proposed ritual given the many looks Severus cast your way throughout his explanation. Most impressive."_

_She schooled her features to hide her astonishment. Was he expecting a response? _

"_I am most curious to see the results of your little experiment. Providing that the vote is unanimous, of course."_

_She raised a brow at that statement. "Mr. Malfoy, you do realize that the odds for you to be bonded with another pureblood are not in you favor."_

"_Of course Ms. Granger, I am not a dim-witted idiot. Though the thought of tainting my blood with that of one less pure makes my skin crawl, the outcome will make it worthwhile."_

"_Yes, I suppose the ability to be more powerful would appeal to you." _

"_Now, now, Ms. Granger, sheath those claws. I am first and foremost an opportunist as you well know."_

_His eyes traveled to the potion in her hand, lips curled up in a smirk. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear._

"_Interesting choice."_

_He drew back and with a nod of his head left the shop, leaving a pale faced Hermione behind._

_Her eyes dipped down to the bottle she held._

'_Fantasy Lover'._

"_Oi, Hermione! The votes have all been cast. Get your arse back here so we can tally them up."_

_She quickly reshelved the potion and headed back to the council room, her thoughts anxious._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_She sat there in stunned silence. Harry ran his hand through his hair._

"_Repeat that please Mione."_

_She cleared her throat. "Unanimous. The votes are unanimous. They all are in favor of performing the ritual."_

_Silence engulfed the three friends. They had retired back to their shared flat to tally the results. Magic would've been faster but sorting through the votes proved to be more fun. Not to mention the fact that they were all nervous about the outcome._

"_Well, I guess we're doing it."_

_Hermione was surprised at the nonchalant tone from her red headed friend. She swiftly stood up and poured herself another glass of wine. She grabbed some parchment and a quill and penned a quick note._

_Harry, knowing what his friend was doing, whistled for Hedwig. She quickly flew over to him and perched on his shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately. He took the note from Hermione and attached it to the owl's leg._

"_Take that to Severus Snape."_

_Hedwig hooted softly and took off through the window Hermione had opened. The trio watched in silence as the white owl disappeared from sight._

"_Bloody hell!" Ron sighed. "I could use a drink. You two up for it?"_

_Harry smiled. "Sounds good mate."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The roaring of a motorcycle echoed throughout the nearly deserted industrial district. A silent figure on the rooftop across the street watched as the bike pulled up to a stop in front of the building directly across the way. His instructions were to hold his position and observe.

He watched as a slight figure dismounted and strode to the entrance of the building. His view was obstructed from the ratty awning covering the walkway. He zoomed his night vision goggles in on the sleek motorcycle and memorized the plates.

"Agent Z to Alpha. Come in Alpha."

A crackle sounded over his headpiece.

"Go ahead Agent."

"Target has arrived and entered the building. Looks like Intel was right. What are my orders?"

"Tag her motorcycle and return to base. Alpha out."

The dark form of the agent rose and silently made his way down to the street. His orders stood. He would tag the bike and return to base.

Some other agent would have the glory of the capture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hmmm. More is revealed. I have started the third chapter and I hope to have it posted in the next couple of days.

Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing? Love it? Hate it?

I definitely have plans for this fic, so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS COMPONENTS. J.K. ROWLING HAS THAT PRIVELEGE. JUST BORROWING THEM FOR SOME MORBID FUN.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 3**

Severus watched his old friend carefully. While outwardly Lucius maintained a perfectly composed, haughty appearance, the Potion Master was certain that inside the blond man was bursting with impatience.

They were standing in the dimly lit entrance hall of _Eredita's_ new head quarters waiting the arrival of Hermione. Severus smirked. No one could accuse Lucius of being a stupid man, something that the elder Malfoy's partner would do well to remember. But then again, he very much enjoyed the entertainment their little encounters provided.

He knew that underneath their bickering and hostility, they shared a genuine fondness and cared deeply for each other. He also knew from his time spent with Hermione that she was frustrated and confused with the feelings Lucius evoked in her. He snorted inwardly. She really was oblivious to matters of the heart. He had watched her grow from a bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all, to a coolheaded, brilliant, stunning woman. For Merlin's sake, she literally had men panting after her! And yet, she still remained clueless.

Lucius was no better, although, he obviously knew his worth. After all, there's no such thing as an ugly Malfoy. Severus did not have enough digits on his body to count the number of times his old friend had complained to him over the past couple of years about Hermione. She challenged the Malfoy patriarch like no other person has ever done.

Lucius was used to Narcissa, cold, unfeeling and with an impeccable pedigree, she gave a new meaning to the phrase 'ice queen'. Actually, Severus always thought she was a first class bitch. The Malfoy's had a loveless marriage, and both of them turned to others for pleasures of the flesh. Of course, they did so discreetly. It would not do for them to show the world anything but how perfect and superior they were. Last he heard Narcissa had been warming Dolohov's bed.

Narcissa supported the Dark Lord whole-heartedly, even through his most recent bouts of insanity. She had no idea that almost seven years ago her husband had turned against the Dark Lord. For all intents and purposes, Lucius remained Voldemort's right-hand man, but he became possibly one of the Order of the Phoenix's most important spies.

Luckily, Draco had 'seen the light' and used his cunning to ingratiate himself to the Dark Lord becoming a major asset as well.

The sound of a motorcycle snapped him out of his thoughts. He once again turned his attention to Lucius and mentally grinned at the look that briefly crossed his friend's face. His regal form quickly melted into the shadows under the stairwell.

Feeling a blast of cool air, Severus turned to see Hermione entering through the door, her helmet in hand. Her cheeks were rosy, and her amber eyes seemed to glow. She smiled brightly at her research companion.

"Severus! You really must come with me for a ride sometime. It is truly invigorating!"

He snorted. "I can assure you, not in _this_ lifetime." He shook his head. "I do not see how you can enjoy such a contraption."

She shrugged. "Muggles have invented some very fun things. Not to mention useful. Why else are we devoting an entire floor of this building for muggle electronics? Telephones, computers, copy machines, fax machines, television, internet access will be a significant help with keeping tabs on the muggles."

Hearing her rattle on with unfamiliar muggle terms made his head spin. He interrupted her.

"The others have started on the top three floors. I myself am heading down to the basement to begin expanding and creating a proper laboratory for our research."

She nodded. "I think I'll begin here. I assume you know that Harry, Ron and I placed the proper wards to prevent any muggles from being able to see inside. Never mind, of course you know."

She shrugged out of her coat, eager to get started. She slowly turned around, eyes scanning the walls. She did not notice when Severus left her without a word. She drew her wand and started swishing it about, cleaning the grime off of the walls.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows and allowed his eyes to trail over her petite form. Her black muggle jeans hugged her arse and rode surprisingly low on her hips. He saw a bit of smooth flesh as she reached upwards in a complicated wand movement. Her crimson shirt tightened enticingly over well-rounded breasts, leaving his mouth dry.

"Well, well, well. You seem to be feeling better."

Hermione froze as the cool tones of her partner washed over her.

"Damn." She muttered before turning to face him. She gave him a sweet smile. "Why Lucius, it is so kind of you to notice."

"Indeed. The night air must have done you some good. Not to mention the dose of Pepper-Up potion you took. The dose that was in your pocket."

Her face fell as realization crashed down on her. Crap. How could she have forgotten that he would know what potions she kept on her person in case of an emergency?

_Stupid, Hermione. Real Stupid._

She must really be more tired than usual. She felt like she had been off her game all day.

"Point to you, Lucius."

"I do think that makes the tally so far this year, eleven points in my favor, while you only have four."

Hermione scowled. Leave it to him to bring up how many times he succeeded in wrecking her little harmless jokes at his expense. Oh well, if anything she was tenacious. She would get him again soon enough. She turned her back on him and resumed her spell work.

Silently, Lucius drew his wand and assisted her. They worked together for the next couple of hours enlarging and enhancing the rooms on the bottom floor. This floor had been selected as guest rooms that could accommodate fifty of _Eredita's_ members. Of course, these rooms would be shared, as they were not for Inner Circle members. There was a large communal bath and kitchen as well as a designated sitting area towards the back.

They were working on the bathroom when Hermione felt a sudden burning pain on her left forearm. Lucius was being called. She looked at him, absently noticing how he kept the pain of the burning mark off of his handsome features. He only clutched his left arm briefly.

"Be careful." She said softly.

His eyes softened for a split second before icing over. "I am quite capable of looking after myself."

Hermione threw up her hands as he disappeared from sight with a CRACK. Damn their bond! As much as they have fought against it, the bond had continually grown. It wasn't until a couple of months ago she had started to feel burning on her left forearm when Lucius was being called.

She could only imagine what pain she would feel if he was cursed or seriously injured. Not a pleasant thought, considering she was tempted to curse the man herself half of the time.

"Mione!"

She turned her head swiftly at Ron's call. She saw her two best friends rushing towards her with Remus and Ginny trailing behind.

"Alright there Hermione?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

He sighed. "What's the current score now?"

Her smile disappeared. "Eleven to four…His favor".

Ron burst out laughing. "I don't know how you expect to pull the wool over his eyes Hermione. He was a Slytherin you know. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin."

She tapped her foot in annoyance. Remus seeing her rising anger quickly intervened. "You have done a marvelous job with this floor so far."

"Thanks Remus. Lucuis helped me." She said warmly to the werewolf.

"You do know that the reason Harry and Ron came running to you was to inform you of a Death Eater meeting. They did not know whether or not you succeeded in giving Lucius the slip."

"Yes Ginny. I managed to figure that out for myself." The brunette witch said coolly.

The younger witch tossed her hair. "Well, there's no reason for you to be so rude."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I prefer to call it tolerance."

"How dare you insinuate that I need to be _tolerated_?" Ginny moved closer to the shorter witch.

"Because you do. You are a vindictive, jealous, immature liar and I have promised to not retaliate for your stupidity."

"Brave words Hermione. I would love for you to just try something." The volatile red head sneered, stepping even closer.

"Ginny…." Remus began.

"No, Remus! I have listened to your council for the past two years! Enough is enough! Someone needs to put little Miss Perfect in her place."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked icily.

Ron looked at Harry, the message clear in his eyes. _Should we stop this?_ Harry shook his head slightly at his friend. This face-off has been brewing for a long time now. Hermione kept her word to them. Ginny was the one who started this.

"Yes! Everyone is thinking it, but no one will step up and say what we _really_ think of you! But I know the truth."

Hermione quirked a brow. "Please enlighten me. I just can't wait to hear what you have to say."

Remus stepped back at the sarcasm dripping from the petite witch's tone. This could get real ugly, real fast.

"You are a glory hog, always having to be petted and praised over. You don't deserve it! You took Harry from me! He was mine, and all he wanted was to spend time with you or my dumb brother!"

"Maybe he preferred our company over yours."

Surprisingly, Ginny didn't lash out. She had an odd look in her eyes and a nasty smile spread over her face.

"Right. As if he would prefer the company of a murderer over mine!"

Hermione went very still. Ron stepped forward but was held back by Harry, whose green eyes flashed in anger.

Seeing the reaction her statement caused, Ginny continued. She leaned in close to the older witch and hissed in her face.

"It is your fault Dean Thomas is dead. You caused his death. But the real show stopper is that you are responsible for your own parents death."

"Oh shit!" Ron said the exact instant Hermione lunged planting her fist in the grinning face of Ginny Weasley.

She followed up with a roundhouse kick that caused the younger witch to stumble. She waited, her stance in a fighting position. Ginny was all to happy to oblige.

With a scream of pure rage, she launched her self at the brunette and attacked with a flurry of hits and kicks that were expertly blocked. Their bodies were a blur of movement as they spun a macabre dance of violence.

Ginny's screams of rage alerted the other members of the council that something was going down. As if one mass body, they ran down the stairs to see what was happening, their wands at the ready.

Neville's jaw dropped as he saw the scene that greeted them. He stopped dead in his tracks. George and Fred nearly plowed him over.

"What in the world Neville…" Fred's voice died out in disbelief.

Hermione had just executed an impressive back flip to avoid one of Ginny's high kicks aimed at her head.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Neville asked.

"No. This has been coming for a long time." George said in a serious tone, rare for the prankster.

Remus joined the group watching from the sidelines.

"What happened Remus?" Lavender asked confusion etched on her pretty face.

The two combatants circled each other. "It is your fault Hermione that your parents died. If you hadn't been a witch, then the muggle military's attention wouldn't have been drawn to you and they would still be alive. You led those men straight to your poor defenseless parents. When you were shot at by those men, Dean pushed you away, resulting in his brains being blown to bits. So you see it is your fault. You might as well have pulled the trigger on those muggle guns yourself. _You are a murderer!_"

In an impressive move, Hermione launched herself in the air, legs wrapped around Ginny's neck. Knocked off balance, Ginny fell heavily to the floor. Before she could regain her senses, Hermione's heel came smashing down in a devastating blow knocking the youngest Weasley unconscious and breaking her nose.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet, her face impassive as she stared down at her former friend. She spat on the red head's prone figure, before turning and making her way to her helmet and coat. She ignored everyone, and without a backwards glance was out the door.

Remus sighed and ran his hand through his graying hair.

"That's what happened."

Harry stepped forward. "Something must be done with Ginny. She has become increasingly unstable. I'm calling a council meeting to discuss this issue. Due to schedules and the other Order meetings, this will have to wait until next week."

He looked down at the still form of the youngest Weasley before looking at Fred and George.

"Take her to your place. Heal her nose and Obliviate her when she wakes up."

The twins nodded in understanding, still shocked over what they had witnessed and the hatred that had spewed from their sister.

"Not a word of this to anyone, other than the Inner Circle." Ron said sternly.

"Should we go after her?" Lavender asked quietly.

Harry stared at the front doors. "No. She needs time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione wiped the burning tears from her eyes as she parked her motorcycle outside of the flat she shared with Ron and Harry.

Numbly, she entered and seated herself on the sofa, not bothering with the lights. She felt comforted by the darkness. She sat in the silence of the room for a long while. The taint of Ginny's harsh words were still fresh and she felt the sudden need to scrub herself clean. Stumbling, she made her way to her private bathroom, stripping her clothes off on the way.

She ran the tap so that the water was scalding. She stood there naked as she watched the tub begin to fill. A noise from the next room drew her attention. She grabbed her satin robe and quickly put it on tying the belt as she left the bathroom. She had left her wand by the couch and stealthily made her way towards it, observing her surroundings. Halfway to her goal, Crookshanks ran in front of her startling her. He turned and faced her, hissing.

"What Crooks? Did you get into my dried herbs again?" She bent down to pick up her agitated familiar, when she felt a sting in her neck. As if she was in slow motion, her hand reached up and felt a dart protruding from her neck. She removed it and it dropped from her hand as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor.

A dark figure easily lifted the unconscious woman in his arms before carrying her through the window to the fire escape below.

The mournful howl of a cat was heard over the noise of running water, the only sounds in the now empty apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Hermione sure isn't having a very good night, is she? The next chapter will have some disturbing content, so beware.

Also, who's gonna be the brave soul and be my 1st reviewer? It would be nice if I had some encouragement here guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**I of course do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. I'm just using them to sate my twisted imagination.**

**Warning: This chapter may contain disturbing content, although nothing too severe, yet. Beware.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 4**

"Do you think she's had enough time to cool off?"

"I don't know Ron. Hopefully. It has been almost five hours since she left. It would only take her less than twenty minutes to make it home, so by now she should be curled on the couch in front of the fireplace, asleep with a good book in hand." Harry said tiredly as they approached their muggle apartment complex. It was 3 am and he was beat.

They trudged up the three flights of stairs and stopped in front of their door. Ron dug in his trouser pockets for the key, when Harry stopped him, his voice trembling.

"Ron, look."

Water was slowly seeping out from the bottom of the door. Panicking, Harry whipped out his wand practically shouting the unlocking spell in his haste.

The door flew open and the two wizards, entered wands drawn. Their shoes made a squelching sound on the wet carpet as they carefully made their way through the apartment, checking thoroughly for signs of intruders.

Ron entered the flooded bathroom, and quickly turned off the tap. Thank Merlin that the apartment below them was vacant. He was reaching for the stopper to let the water out, when he heard an agonized cry. He rushed out into the now lit hall, and found Harry on his knees, oblivious to the water seeping through his jeans. In his hand he cradled Hermione's wand. Ron immediately activated his mark, tapping it twice rapidly. This would alert the council of _Eredita_ that something major has happened and to hold for further instructions. It would also summon Draco to his side. He knew that if Draco were capable, he would bring Severus and hopefully Lucius.

He didn't have to wait long, because three sharp cracks sounded in the apartment, followed by cursing.

"Draco's here." Ron said quietly as he heard his partner complaining about his now ruined shoes. Apparently, water was not good for Italian leather.

"What the hell happened?" Severus said coming into view. His sharp eyes took in the scene, and knelt next to Harry.

"Show me."

Harry opened his mind to his partner, revealing all of the events that had transpired that evening. Draco watched with a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. His father had made a sweep of the apartment, his face devoid of emotion. He saw Lucius bend and pick up a strange looking object, examining it closely.

"Her blood is on this." He announced suddenly.

"What is it?" Draco asked, curious.

"A dart. Muggles use them to tranquilize their intended victim. It injects a chemical that renders the target unconscious." Harry said hoarsely.

Severus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stood and approached Draco and Lucius. Harry knew that his partner was going to share what he had uncovered in his mind. He turned his attention to the open window and approached it. Ron seeing what Harry was doing joined him at the window. The looked down to the fire escape below them that led down to the alley.

"Where are you Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"We'll find her mate."

Harry smiled grimly at Ron's optimistic tone. They both knew that the odds of getting her back safe and sound diminished with every hour that passed. If the muggles had her, which so far the evidence seemed to suggest, they would have to work fast.

"Severus and my father are leaving to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Draco said tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

Ron looked at him closely. "You alright?"

Draco sighed and smiled bitterly. "Yes and no. Nothing happened at the Death Eater meeting tonight, well nothing abnormal. Just the torture and rape of some random muggles."

Ron shook his head. The blond man walked a fine line, and sometimes it got to an exhausting point.

"Here."

Draco took the proffered potion vial from Harry, with a raised brow. The emerald-eyed man shrugged.

"We need you."

"I'll floo Remus and let him know what's going on." Ron said walking over to the hearth.

"What about the council?" Draco asked making a face as he downed the potion.

"They'll have to wait. We need to find out what the Order of the Phoenix plans to do first. Then we can make our own plans."

Draco nodded his assent. This was the usual procedure. Hopefully, the Order could come up with a good enough plan that would satisfy everyone. Considering it was Granger who was taken, he could only hope that they might take things a little more seriously.

"Remus was on his way to 12 Grimmauld Place, when I caught him. He said that a meeting had been called and we were not to attend." Ron said angrily.

"WHAT?" Harry's eyes glowed with anger.

"Apparently, due to our closeness with Mione, we would not think objectively or be level headed, or so that's what my mum and Moody said."

Draco whistled in disbelief. "Oh, the set of balls on them!"

"I can tell you that Remus is not pleased with that either. He also said that my mum excluded Draco as well."

"Why me? What did I do?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, his ears turning red. "Um, my mum thinks that you and Hermione are, well, you know, together."

Draco blinked owlishly.

"Me and Granger? Together?" He started to laugh. "Oh, that's rich! I sure hope your mum isn't stupid enough to make that remark in front of my father!"

"If she does, she better be more tactful with her wording." Ron muttered.

Harry looked at his long-time friend sharply. "What did Mrs. Weasley say exactly?"

Ron sighed. "According to Remus she said, and I quote "Those boys have no business attending this meeting. We are more than capable of planning a rescue for their little friend. Tell Draco, not to worry. His scarlet woman always seems to land on her feet. His main concern should be whether or not she stays by his side or seeks other fish in the sea."

"Ouch." Draco muttered. "Why does your mum hate Granger so much? I've noticed the disgusted look on her face all too often when Hermione's name is mentioned."

Harry seeing Ron's embarrassment answered. "Remember those ridiculous stories Rita Skeeter wrote about Hermione back in fourth year? Well, Mrs. Weasley got it into her head that Mione was a "scarlet woman".

Draco shook his head in confusion. "Didn't you explain it to her though? Skeeter was just trying to make a name for herself."

Ron took over the explanation as he walked about the room swishing his wand to clean up the water.

"Yes we did. And for a while mum seemed fine with Mione, until we tried our hand at dating after sixth year. She went on for weeks about how it is not normal for a girl to have two boys as best friends, and did I know what I was getting myself into. She even stressed the fact that Hermione was muggle born and could never understand a true wizarding family. Luckily, after a few weeks, Hermione and I realized that there was nothing between us besides friendship. I thought that would appease my mum and it did for a year or two."

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face. "Then you three started to spend an enormous amount of time together planning the start of _Eredita_."

"Correct. We would work ourselves to the bone between our regular employment, Order of the Phoenix meetings, and planning our future endeavors. Many nights we fell asleep right there in the living room, too tired to drag our arses to bed."

Harry's face darkened as he continued. "Then came the night of the muggle attack on Hermione's parents. For weeks after their deaths and Dean's, Hermione would have horrific nightmares. Ron and I were woken constantly with the sound of her screams. Dreamless Sleep only helped so much. Finally, we started to sleep with her in the same bed; sometimes just one of us and at other times both of us. That seemed to help stop most of her nightmares."

He trailed off, his thoughts turning to that stressful time. He shook himself slightly before continuing on.

"One night she had a really rough time with her night terrors. It was the night we performed the blood bonding rituals. We think the trauma of finding that her destined partner was none other than Lucius Malfoy triggered it. I remember it took Ron and I two hours to get her calmed down. Exhausted, we fell asleep with her."

His lips tightened in remembrance. Ron who had silently cleaned up all of the water came to stand next to Harry and Draco.

"Early the next morning my mum flooed over, wanting to invite us to the Burrow for a party in celebration of Bill's promotion to Master Curse-Breaker. She saw the three of us curled up together in Hermione's bed and jumped to her own conclusions. She did not wake us, she just left."

A tic started in Ron's jaw. "Not long after mum left, at least according to Fred and George, Ginny flooed in. She was screaming in rage and attacked Hermione while she was asleep. Obviously, that woke all of us up. My sister was hollering all sorts of accusations and character slurs Hermione's way. Poor Mione was overwhelmed and confused with Ginny's attack."

Draco did not need to ask what the Weaslette had accused Hermione of. The images Severus had shared with his father and him earlier pretty much said it all. He turned to look at Harry.

"I thought you and Ginny had called it quits long before we did the bonding ritual."

Harry sighed deeply. "We did, or rather I did. She never was convinced that we were through, and she always blamed Hermione. Even now with me dating Luna, Ginny holds Hermione responsible."

"So your mum's stupid beliefs twisted your sister's mind against one of her best friends? Am I getting that right?" Draco summarized.

Ron nodded. "Basically. It only got worse after McGonagall fell into a coma. My mum along with Moody became the driving force behind the Order of the Phoenix, as you know."

"Why are you still a part of the Order anyway? _ Eredita_ is more important in the long run."

Harry shrugged. "The day has not yet come for us to sever our ties."

"Today just might be that day." Ron muttered, vocalizing the thoughts of all three wizards.

Silence engulfed the threesome as their thoughts turned to the Order meeting in progress and to their missing friend. Draco, seeing the worry on his partner's face breathed deeply four words escaping him almost inaudibly.

"Please be safe Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uggghhh!"

Hermione moaned as a bright light seeped through her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes shut to escape the pain that radiated throughout her head. She fought down the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. A whimper escaped her.

"So, our sleeping beauty has decided to awaken."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the disembodied voice. She winced as a searing pain shot through her eyes. She blinked rapidly trying to accustom herself to the light.

"In pain? Well I wish we could help you with that but it would defeat the entire purpose of having you here."

Hermione's eyes shifted to the left taking in the white room she was in. It very much resembled a muggle surgical room. She could see a security camera on the wall opposite her and a strange object in the middle of the room that seemed to be pulsing with energy. Wanting a better look, she attempted to sit up, only to discover she was hindered from the restraints holding her in place. Most of her disorientation disappeared with the realization she was trapped. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated deep inside herself on her magical core.

She felt the magic course through her veins as she readied herself for the drain that wandless magic would cause. The words of the spell echoed in her mind, before breaking off as sharp pain sliced through her head. She cried out at the intensity and feebly thrashed her body side to side in an effort to escape the all-encompassing pain. Tears leaked out from eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Slowly the pain subsided, leaving her gasping for breath. Merlin's balls! What the _hell_ was that?

"Most interesting. I must say, you are the strongest we have encountered so far. Most of your kind cannot even attempt magic without their little sticks of wood."

"Who are you?" Hermione croaked.

A chuckle echoed around the room causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that my dear. You have much more pressing concerns."

With that cryptic statement, she was left in silence. Fighting down the panic that threatened to consume her, she pulled at the bonds. Both her wrist and ankle restraints held fast. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remain calm. She breathed deeply and cleared her mind. She reached out mentally, searching for her bonded partner. While she could not wield her magic, her bond with Lucius was based on the magic of blood. Hopefully, she could establish a mental link with him through that alone. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

She focused all of her energy, and with a rush of power she sent out her mental call. She felt her magic thrum through her and cried out in agony at the backlash from her repressed magic. She writhed in pain, not feeling her metal restraints bite into her flesh or the blood that dripped from her cuts.

"Please." She whimpered.

_Lucius help me!_

So entrenched in her agony, she never heard the door slide open or the sting of the needle that was forcefully jabbed in her arm. Her eyesight dimmed before blessed darkness overtook her senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't see how you can stand there and justify not going after a young woman. An Order member and a friend of your son's!" Tonks shouted in frustration.

Murmurs of assent went up around the other members gathered in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lucius exchanged a glance with Severus whose face was dark with anger.

"We will not risk an attempt at a rescue without more information. I will not have members of the Order's lives put in jeopardy over something that may or may not be harmless."

"Molly, I would not say that Hermione's capture was _harmless_." Remus said calmly.

"He's right dear. What if we had volunteers? I'm sure that there are members who would gladly attempt a search and recover mission." Arthur Weasley suggested.

"No Arthur! I will not have it!"

Fred and George exchanged dark looks at their mother's outburst.

"Mum, what is the big deal? So a few of us will take some time to locate a lost friend. What is so wrong with that?"

"The problem with that George, is that it will waste our resources!"

Moody stood and cleared his throat. "What I think Molly is trying to say is that we already have members stretched thin and this would only add to the burden."

"What burden is there in searching for one of our own?" Severus questioned, tamping down his ire.

"The burden lays in the fact that we do not have much information to go on and it may be a lost cause."

"Alastor, what would Dumbledore or Minerva have us do? I cannot envision that they would give up hope so easily." Remus said.

"They are not here, and Molly and I are. And by your vote, I might add." The former Auror said pointedly.

The werewolf was quiet for a moment. "Well, if that is how you truly feel, then we are done here."

Lucius observed the proceedings with an air of indifference, while inside white-hot rage flared. How dare they refuse to even _attempt_ to rescue such a valuable asset as Hermione? He was not alone in his thoughts. He saw shock and anger on many of the faces gathered. A sudden thought came to him and he voiced it.

"Why are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not present? This does concern their best friend."

Remus shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and both Severus and Lucius zeroed in on him.

"Remus?" Severus questioned.

"It was requested by Molly that they not attend." Remus said heavily.

Heads snapped in the Weasley matriarch's direction. She sniffed.

"There was no need to include those two considering the outcome of this meeting had already been decided."

"You mean _you_ decided." Fred said boldly.

Molly looked shocked at her own son's vehement tone but did not have a chance to berate him.

"Why don't you tell them what you told me Molly?" Remus said mildly effectively hiding his inner turmoil. The wolf wanted blood and he was half tempted to appease the animal inside.

"I don't see how that is relevant. The decision has been made, we will not waste manpower on a search for that… for Hermione."

Lucius's ears perked up at her hastily changed statement. "Oh, I think we are all curious to hear your reasoning Molly." He said lazily.

He caught Remus out of the corner of his eyes shaking his head slightly at Severus. He watched as his old friend made eye contact with the werewolf. He noted how Severus became tense after a moment and turned his gaze towards him.

"I do not have to answer you Lucius Malfoy. This meeting is adjourned." The red headed woman said.

"Wait a minute, what is it you aren't telling us?" Tonks said astutely.

"N..Nothing."

Severus sneered. "Just how little she thinks of Ms. Granger."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Molly snapped.

"Oh, really? Well let me enlighten you and the other members gathered here. You think that Hermione is a "loose" woman and that you couldn't care two knuts about what happens to her."

Lucius felt the wild magic in him fight for release at that statement. He turned burning eyes to his friend. Severus was waiting for just a chance and shared the image of the conversation between Remus and Molly to him. The other voices raised in disapproval were lost in the sensation of his anger taking a hold of him.

The air crackled faintly around him, as the blond haired man fought for control. He breathed in deeply slowly reigning in his anger. He registered the arguing of the Order of the Phoenix members. Their voices seemed far away and he felt the world rush by him.

Suddenly he found himself in a white room. He could make out a form strapped to a bed. She had a tear streaked face. He heard her cry out in pain.

"Please."

_Lucius, help me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, we will eventually get to the bottom of what is going on with the Weasley women. This chapter was not so dark, but the next one will be. You are forewarned.

Thanks for reading. Please be kind enough to drop me a review.

F.L.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter as everybody knows. I'm just borrowing the realm for fun. **

**Warning: WILL contain disturbing content.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 5**

The night breeze silently ruffled the feathers of a watchful raven. He was perched on a high wooden pole from which a row of fencing was bolted into. In the distance he could see a compound of some sort. His feathers ruffled slightly in the gentle wind as he continued his silent sentry. A rumble from deep underground vibrated through the fence post causing it to sway.

Startled the large bird let out a cry. The rumbling intensified and the ground seemed to move upwards, yards outside the fence line. Maintaining his balance, the raven watched with intelligent eyes, absorbing everything that occurred as two humans seemed to appear from no where. Looking closely, the black bird realized that they had come from a set of massive doors that had slid open in the ground allowing a box like creation to rise above it. The human soldiers had come from there.

Rustling his feathers, the raven cocked his head to the side listening to the pair of soldiers that walked his way.

"I don't know why Alpha ordered us to watch the perimeter. Nothing ever goes down."

"Shut up Johnson. Orders are orders. He gives them and we obey without question." The taller man said to his companion.

"I know. But nothing has happened! Obviously, the enemy does not know where to find us, and even if they did, their hocus pocus wouldn't do an ounce of good thanks to the machines that Alpha obtained."

The taller soldier cuffed the smaller man on the shoulder. "Those neutralizing machines have a limited range they only cover the inner base and cells for the prisoners. Now shut up and take your post."

The smaller man grumbled, before positioning himself next to the post occupied by the raven.

"I wish something _would_ happen." He muttered before falling silent. He never noticed the black bird that took off, blending into the night.

Reaching the cover of trees the raven silently shifted to his human form, a sneer on his face. He had to get the information he had obtained back to _Eredita_.

The dark form of Blaise Zabini disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had lost all sense of time. All she knew was pain. Her body was battered and she had not moved from the position she was curled in when the soldiers threw her in the cell designated for her. How long had she been here in this hell? Days? Weeks? Months? They all blended together in to one long nightmare.

She seemed to be the favorite captive so far, most likely because of her strength and courage. Her defiance has caused her numerous punishments. Apparently, the man in charge did not like the fact that she was uncooperative to the extreme. Her split lip stung as she smiled grimly in satisfaction. They may have suppressed her magic, but she still knew hand-to-hand combat, that all members of _Eredita_ were taught to varying degrees. The scientists and guards had found that out the hard way.

She knew to fight them and resist only made things worse for her, but really, to give in? That would be a betrayal of her own self and all she stood for. Besides this experience, could be useful in case she was ever captured and tortured by Voldemort.

A bitter laugh rang out from her bruised form. Like she would ever see the light of day again. She knew they would be coming for her shortly to punish her for her last transgression. She idly wondered if that scientist would live, she had hurt him pretty badly. She found that she honestly didn't care. Huh, imagine that. Ginny was right. She really was a murderer.

For some reason that caused more laughter to bubble up in her bruised throat. Darkness seemed to fill her soul as she let the bitter laughter envelop her. Pain radiated from ribs she was sure were fractured, if not broken. Slowly, she calmed herself before sitting up and looking around.

Her room was made of stone and mortar. Cold and damp, it was a depressing room, one that could slowly drive a person insane. There was no cot to lay her beaten body on, and an old rusty bucket to use for her bodily releases. At least they had the decency to provide her a roll of toilet paper.

Shaking her head at the randomness of that thought, she wondered if she really was going insane. Part of her wished for that to be the case. Then she could sever all of her ties to her reality, and just not care anymore. But then thoughts of her friends, her rescue, would die out and then where would that leave her? Part of her own resistance was from the strength she gained from the hope she carried of her being rescued.

The metal door to her cell swung open. She didn't turn her head to acknowledge her visitor, not even when she was yanked forcefully to her feet. The blow to her face caused her to finally face the soldier. She spat out the blood that pooled in her mouth on the front of his pristine uniform causing him to strike her again. Her head reeled from the second blow and she shook her head, unsuccessfully attempting to clear it.

He took the opportunity to cuff her hands behind her back and drag her out of the cell and down the hall. Hermione dimly noticed that her feet were unshackled.

_Wait, what?_

They never took her from her cell without both leg and hand restraints. She shook her head desperately trying to clear the haze of her fuddled mind. She wondered if that last blow gave her a concussion. The first soldier was joined by a second one who literally lifted her legs without breaking stride. Held in a painful grip, she was carried, immobilized to an elevator.

She struggled, her efforts laughable, as the bruising grip of her guards tightened. She stopped, falling limp. She would need all of her strength to face the punishment that was to be meted out. Her eyes watched the red display of the passing floors, shock registering when the sub-levels flashed by. The elevator stopped on the ground floor. She was carried to a thick steel door that opened with a grating noise.

Bright sunlight pierced her eyes causing her to gasp at the pain. She closed her eyes, not used to the light of day. She briefly allowed herself to feel the still warm sun caressing her face as the autumn air was cool around her, stinging her numerous cuts and injuries.

Her eyes opened reflexively as her body was stood upright and slammed into a hard pole. Swiftly her arms were released only to have them yanked in front of her and tied to the pole. Her feet were given the same harsh treatment as she felt the rope bite in to her ankles.

Blinking she adjusted her aching eyes to see herself in an open courtyard of some sort. The large pole impeded her vision somewhat, but she was able to make out a group of soldiers with guns pointed at the heads of half a dozen people on their knees. They had on the same grey institutional shirt and pants that she was wearing and she could see the terror in their eyes. Some had burning hatred in their gazes.

_Other captured witches and wizards._

The disembodied voice that had constantly taunted her from day one, echoed around the silent courtyard.

"Well, my feisty witch. I must say, you have been troublesome from the start. Do you know how difficult it is to find trustworthy people to work for me? I don't need you injuring them, my dear. I so hate to mar your beauty as punishment."

"Go to hell!" She shouted hoarsely.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, a large man approach with a coiled whip. Her eyes widened as murmurs of anger went up in the other captives, only to be silenced by the cocking of guns. She stared at the other witches and wizards, her amber eyes fearless. She shook her head slowly at them.

"Don't" She said quietly. Some shifted in place angered at the proceedings and awed at the strength the petite witch lashed to the pole exuded.

"How touching. You others would do well to listen to her. Now then, down to business. As I'm sure you can tell, your punishment for killing Dr. Slansky is to be whipped. How many lashes will depend solely on you."

She cut him off. "Fuck you!"

So, she had killed the scientist after all. The old Hermione would've felt remorse over that fact, but this stronger, changed woman only felt nothing.

"So be it." The man's voice snarled.

She felt a soldier approach and rip the back of her shirt exposing her smooth flesh.

"Coward! You should be the one wielding the whip! Are you afraid of a defenseless woman?!" She screamed out in anger.

"Twenty lashes." His voice echoed coldly.

She braced herself as the first blow fell. She sucked in her breath at the burning pain, but remained silent, her eyes focused on the captives.

By the time the fifth blow fell, Hermione was panting from breath, using all of her significant will power to ignore the heat of her ravaged back. She felt blood trickle down slowly from her wounded flesh.

The eighth lash fell, slicing into her back causing more blood to drip. She bit through her lip, still refusing to cry out. She did not register the ninth and tenth blows as she was writhing in agony. The cool air only intensified the unbearable burning in her back.

Tears streamed down her face from behind closed eyes as she focused on the seemingly simple act of mentally going over all of the uses of dragon's blood. That only helped through the next few blows.

The fifteenth lash fell with such force that her battered body was slammed forcefully into the pole bringing her back to reality. She felt as if a river of blood was running down the torn flesh of her back.

The sixteenth lash fell and she finally screamed out, her voice raw from the pain. Several of the witches and wizards held at gunpoint had tears in their eyes. Hatred for their captors boiled in their blood.

Hermione's body tried to instinctively avoid the next lash as she pressed herself close to the pole. She screamed again, a sound full of rage and pain as it fell against her bloody back.

_Gods, please let this stop! _

On the verge of unconciousness, she felt the last two blows fall. She breathed heavily, fighting the darkness that threatened to consume her. Surprisingly, it wasn't Harry or Ron's image she saw in her mind, but Lucius.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Resist and face the consequences."

A soldier moved to untie the bloody witch from the pole, when he was stopped.

"No. Leave her. She will remain there, without medical attention, food or water until tomorrow morning. Maybe that will teach her what her place is."

"Lucius." She whispered her plea through cracked and bloody lips before falling into the welcoming black abyss of oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness had fallen, and the cold air bit into Hermione's abused flesh mercilessly, bringing her into consciousness. She moaned in anguish as her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze swiftly swept her surroundings, noting that she was completely alone.

She shivered violently, in part from the cold air, but mostly from the fever she knew had taken hold of her. Her movements reopened several of her wounds causing fresh blood to drip down the flesh of her torn back.

Desperate to get her thoughts off of the mind-numbing pain, she shifted her gaze around the silent courtyard.

"Well, Hermione. You've done it now."

Her lips were swollen and cracked. She ignored the pain of her split lip as it paled in comparison to the agony of her back.

The sound of her own voice was a comfort in the coldness of the night. She knew she was delirious and found herself strangely detached. She would die in this horrid place. That much was plain to her. A short laugh escaped her as the last of her hope deserted her.

Softly, she began to sing, unaware that she was doing so, another testament to her delusional state.

A large raven flew towards her. She blinked as the bird landed where she could easily see it.

"Hi there, fellow. My, you are beautiful."

She shivered again causing her to cough. Her abused ribs screamed out in suffering. She spat, dark blood seeping into the sand. She stared at it impassively.

"Well that can't be good."

Her world spun as hysterical laughter engulfed her. Slowly, she settled herself.

"I really am going insane." She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

The raven cocked his head in an almost human like gesture of concern.

"You know, I once had a friend that could turn into a magnificent raven, just like you." She babbled.

The bird hopped around, circling her entirely.

"I don't know why you are doing that. Please stay in one place Mr. Bird. My head is spinning as it is."

She sucked in a breath as another violent tremor shook her small frame, opening more wounds on her ravaged back.

"I am going to die here. Did you know that? No, I guess you wouldn't. It's my damn Gryffindor pride. I didn't give in and they just tortured me more. Escape while you can Mr. Bird."

She wasn't making much sense, but the words came forth anyway.

"You have the freedom to fly from this hell on earth. I wish I did. Now I just have broken wings."

She began to sing again, her voice full of sadness and yearning.

"_Take these broken wings, and learn to fly again and learn to live so free. And when we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in."_

She never noticed when the raven took flight and soared away from her. Leaving her small, shattered form alone in the dark.

She fell silent and leaned her forehead wearily against the post she was lashed to. Time passed and she fell into a feverish sleep. Her dreams were dark and filled with pain. She was awakened by loud sounds of explosions that rocked the courtyard.

Startled, she jerked her body instinctively, forgetting her situation in her panic. A cry escaped her as remembrance crashed down upon her. She honestly did not know how much more she could take of this pain that wreaked havoc on her battered body.

The glow of fire loomed nearby causing her to snort.

"Well, I guess I'll be burned alive at the stake. Fitting for a witch."

"No you won't." A familiar voice came from behind her, heavy from shock.

"Sure, I will. If I'm not dead already. You see, I fear that I am delirious and I find myself talking to myself, birds and now a figment of my imagination." She babbled almost incoherently.

Remus Lupin stood stunned, as he took in the words and the abused form of Hermione Granger. Blaise's description, while dire, did not truly give her situation justice. He realized belatedly, that the former Slytherin had glossed over the details purposefully.

The werewolf felt movement from his right and did not have enough time to give warning before Harry, Ron, Draco, Severus and Lucius ran into the courtyard. They stopped dead in their tracks, absorbing the sight before them.

Remus felt the air around him crackle from the release of wild magic that Hermione's closest friends pulsed with from the rage the sight of her caused.

"Hermione." Harry breathed, his glowing green eyes on the broken form of his friend tied to the post. Her back faced them in all of it's mangled glory.

Hermione felt a wave of energy pass over her, but she was too far gone to recognize it as magic. Her voice sang out brokenly, thick with tears.

"_Take these broken wings, and learn to fly again and learn to live so free. And when we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in."_

A primal cry echoed around the courtyard, devastating in the pure anguish behind it. Startled, Remus glanced at the figure of Lucius Malfoy as he ran to his bonded partner. Harry and Ron quickly followed.

"Mione, Mione. Stay with us. We're here!" Ron said desperately as they severed her bindings with magic.

Lucius caught her falling form, cradling her gently. She breathed in the familiar scent of snow and pine, burrowing her face into his chest.

"I like this hallucination." She mumbled before going limp against him.

"She's burning with fever. I'm going to take her back to _Legacy_." With that announcement, Lucius Malfoy apparated with the shattered form of his partner.

Harry and Ron turned to the two remaining wizards in the courtyard.

"Rescue the other captives. Kill the rest." Harry ordered, his voice chilling.

Burning with rage and the desire for retribution, Severus and Remus were only too happy to oblige.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: How was that? I hope I presented it in a realistic manner, with the whipping and Hermione's delusional state afterwards. Remember, she is a very strong woman, with a core of steel, at least in my story. I don't think even, she could handle 20 lashes without a bit of pain. OK, a lot of pain. She's human and fallible, but very strong, smart and capable. She has to need Lucius Malfoy _somehow_. I like the damsel in-a-really-bad-situation side. It gives Lucius the time to shine. Well, kind of.

We are most definitely not done with the Order, Muggles and the mysterious "Alpha". In fact we are only just getting started.

Thanks for reading. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

F.L.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own. I'm just borrowing.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 6**

He ran, stumbling in his haste to get away from the scene in the courtyard. His father's anguished cry echoed mercilessly in his head. He paused a moment, retching. Anger burned deep in his veins begging for release. A muggle soldier came around the corner almost colliding with the blond wizard. Before, the muggle could react Draco had him by his throat and casually snapped his neck, tossing the body aside.

He stood there breathing heavily, looking down at the body of the man he had so ruthlessly killed, and felt no remorse. Movement down the hall drew his attention. He took off running, his pace quick, the need to destroy forefront in his thoughts. He saw a dark figure and lashed out with a kick without a second thought.

"Draco! Stop!"

The words of his intended target penetrated the haze of revenge that surrounded him. He blinked.

"Blaise?"

His old friend muttered a quick healing spell on his knee before standing straight.

"Yeah, mate. It's me."

Draco sighed in relief. "Man, I was ready to go out of my head back there! Have all of those machine things been destroyed?"

Blaise nodded. "Magic is working just fine all over this base." He took a moment to observe the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked at the dark man in surprise. "Sorry for what?"

Blaise sighed deeply. "For not being more specific in my explanation regarding Granger's condition."

Anger flashed in Draco's eyes. The dark haired man seeing the look in his friend's eyes continued with his explanation.

"We couldn't risk the mission being botched because of emotion. Granger is too closely tied to just about everybody in the council, and we wouldn't be successful in our rescue if we all went off half-cocked, like bloody Gryffindors."

Draco remained quiet, sensing that his long-time friend had more he wanted to say.

"Did you know that once I realized who was tied to that stake in the courtyard, I almost shifted out of my animagus form? To see her, so helpless, so injured, it was a massive shock to the system. Hermione has always been one of the strongest members of _Eredita_, and to see her reduced to such a state was, well, it was unbelievable."

"What did you want to do when you saw her?" Draco asked quietly.

"Kill every last fucking muggle in this hellish place. She has, or I should say _had _been missing for over three weeks. I don't want to imagine what she has gone through at the twisted hands of her own people during that time."

The blond nodded his understanding at Blaise's explanation. Both of the former Slytherins continued down the hall in search of the captive witches and wizards.

"Besides, I sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of your father's anger when he found out about his partner's true condition."

Draco snorted. He couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolai paced his cell restlessly. The sound of an explosion rocked his stone prison sending sheets of dust and pebbles raining down. He snarled in response, eyes glowing gold. He breathed out slowly as he concentrated his magic on opening his cell door bracing himself for the backlash.

None came as the door to his prison swung open. He smiled grimly and without a backwards glance entered the hallway. The flashing lights and the wail of the muggle alarms were deafening out in the corridor. With a growl, he waved his hand shattering the source of both the wail of the siren and the disturbing red light. He turned his attention to the other cells on his level. Once again, he waved his hand and all of the doors opened with a grating sound. He only hoped his sister Seren was here and he watched carefully as the few prisoners on this level stumbled confusedly out of their cells. She was not among them.

"You are free." He announced in a firm voice. "Get out while you can."

Dumbfounded looks greeted him before the realization set in the drawn faces of the former prisoners. Hope alighted in their eyes as they started moving down the hall towards the exit and their freedom.

Nickolai turned and ran towards the stairwell at the other end of the hall. He looked up and down the stairs, attempting to feel his sister's presence. Shrugging, he decided to go down, deducing that their captives would hold the stronger prisoners below. Luckily, he had only been taken three days ago, not long enough for them to establish his strength. He had been correct in not showing the extent of his true power, just letting them see a fraction of it.

He shuddered at the memory of his sister kneeling with a gun pointed at her head while their muggle captors whipped a female prisoner. He had been forced to watch, along with several other prisoners on his floor, the televised event. If the man in charge expected his compliance after watching such a spectacle, he had another thing coming.

He recalled the horror and anger he had seen clearly in his sister's golden eyes as she watched every lash fall on the victim. A sight, she should never have been forced to see. He growled low in his throat as he thought of their family's reaction when they discovered this atrocity. One did not piss off the royal wizarding family of Greece and remain unscathed.

He continued his trek downwards deciding to start at the bottom and work his way up. Hopefully, he would get to kill a few of the pitiful muggles along the way. A wicked smile graced his handsome face.

He had no problem showing these pathetic humans what he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco coughed as more dust from the increasingly unstable structure rained down on them. They were now on the bottom floor of the complex. The past half hour had been spent finding and releasing any prisoners they had come across, and killing any muggle who stood in their way. They had run into Severus a while back and he relayed Potter's instructions. He was impressed with the brutality of Harry's order, but then again he also knew if he was in the green eyed wizard's place, he'd do the same.

"Over here!" He heard Blaise shout from up ahead. He ran, dodging the wreckage of fallen cement and skittered to a stop at his friend's side. He eyed the corridor in front of them noting eight cells. Not wanting to see any more of the pitiful conditions his fellow magical brethren had to live in, he steeled himself.

"Let's go."

One by one, they opened the cell doors, finding two empty. The remaining six prisoners ran out of their cells without hesitation. Draco's attention was drawn to a stunning raven haired beauty whose golden eyes glowed with anger.

"We have to help her!" She shouted in a throaty voice.

Draco stepped towards her, hands raised in a non-threatening manner.

"Help who?" He asked gently.

She stared at him, taking in his handsome features before swallowing. "The witch they whipped. She was tied to a post in the courtyard!"

"How do you know about that?" He asked in surprise.

"They made us watch." An older man said shouldering his way to the front of the ragtag group of prisoners. "They held us at gunpoint and made us watch as they whipped that brave woman."

"All of you?" Blaise asked incredulously.

The raven haired woman shook her head. "Just us on this level. They thought it would teach us to be compliant." She spat out.

Draco reeled from shock. "She has been released and taken back to our headquarters for treatment. She is a good friend of ours and will be taken care of."

The older man sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin! I heard the guards say that the whole event was televised and all of the other prisoners here were forced to watch. We were worried about her. She was not allowed food or water and was refused medical treatment."

"Do you know why she was whipped?" Blaise asked in both curiosity and anger.

The golden eyed woman shifted, her eyes sad. "Because of me. I was not cooperative and she intervened on my behalf causing her to be punished."

"Sounds like Hermione." Blaise muttered, shaking his head. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Don't blame yourself. Hermione has always looked out for others even going so far as to make herself appear foolish just to save another's feelings."

"Seren!" A voice shouted from down the hall.

"Nickolai!" The raven haired woman ran full speed to the approaching man and flung herself in his arms.

He held her close, whispering to her softly. Draco raised a brow at the affectionate display wondering who he was to her.

_Draco!_

The blond wizard's eyes became unfocused as he felt the mental link with Ron activate.

_Where are you?_

_Blaise and I are on the bottom floor. We just released the prisoners on this level._

"What's going on?" The woman named Seren asked as she and the man she embraced joined them.

"Draco's speaking telepathically to his partner. We are awaiting instructions." Blaise said impassively his gaze on his friend.

_That's all of them then. Use your portkey and return to base with them. We're done here._

_Understood._

He severed the link and looked at Blaise. "They are all out. Our orders are to portkey back to base."

Blaise nodded drawing out an old muggle boot and enlarging it. "Grab hold everyone!" He ordered.

"I'll apparate. Make sure they all get there safely." Draco said.

Blaise nodded his understanding right before they disappeared from sight. Draco took one last look around him before he vanished with a loud CRACK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron hurried through the newly renovated building, intent on their goal. The medical floor. Safe inside of _Eredita's_ headquarters, both men allowed their worry to consume them. They passed Fred, George and Neville on the way and did not notice when they fell in line behind them.

Reaching the infirmary doors, they stopped as they took in the figure of a petrified Lucius Malfoy on the floor with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin standing guard over his prone form.

"It was for his own good." Severus said without preamble answering the unasked question. "The state he was in was preventing Hannah from seeing to Hermione."

"You know he will be royally pissed off when he is freed?" A new voice called out from behind them.

Draco came into view, his robes a disheveled mess.

"Of course." Severus said unconcerned with that possibility.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Any word?"

Remus's face was grim. "Not yet. Apparently her injuries were more severe than originally thought."

Silence engulfed the group, each of their thoughts on the witch within.

"How bad was it?" Neville asked in a shaky voice.

"Do you really want to know?" The dark voice of the former Potion Master rang out.

Neville, Fred and George nodded uneasily.

"Very well." Severus said before coming to a stop before them.

Harry looked away. He did not need to relive the horrific memory of his friend. He would live with it for the rest of his life. He watched as Draco knelt next to his father and quietly released him from his petrified state.

Lucius sat up in a flurry of movement and began to throw himself against the obviously spelled infirmary doors.

"Let me in!" He roared.

Remus placed a hand on the agitated man's shoulder. "Lucius, you cannot do anything for her in this state. Calm down. Hannah Abbott is more than capable of looking after Hermione. Just to be sure that the best care was given, she also summoned Poppy from Hogwart's. Hermione is in the best of hands."

Lucius sunk to the floor, abandoning his usual regal stance. Weariness and concern washed over his handsome face.

"I know." He said softly. Remus knelt next to him, concerned.

Harry, Ron and Draco sat opposite the duo, their backs against the wall for support. Their eyes were trained on the elder Malfoy.

Lucius ran a hand tiredly through his hair, releasing it from the leather binding. "It's just, when I saw her, a vicious beast rose within me, untamed and uncontrollable in it's rage. Never has something affected me so deeply, so thoroughly. Draco has been the only real love in my life, and now I find myself stranded, afloat in unfamiliar waters. My thoughts are constantly of her and it can never be. It will never be."

Draco's heart clenched at his father's words. Finally, his father has found love, only to not be allowed to show it or act on it. Lucius's position with the death eaters forbade it not to mention the fact that he was still married to that bitch of a mother.

Sadly, he looked to Ron seeing the same bleak expression on the red head's face. It was heart wrenching to listen to his father so lost and without hope. And there was no hope they could give him. Not now, not for a long time, if ever.

"No!" Neville's voice croaked turning his attention to the herbologist. He watched in detachment as the forms of Fred, George and Neville collapsed to their knees with tears streaming down their faces from the onslaught of Severus's images.

"Mione!" Fred breathed in anguish. His twin remained still, face grey.

The doors to the infirmary flung open just then, a pale faced Hannah exiting. She stopped short, seeing the wizards and gathered her courage.

"We have done all we can for her. Besides the obvious wounds on her back, she suffered three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a fractured leg and a heavy concussion. She had massive internal and external contusions as well as numerous infected cuts. She also had all of the indications of a violent sexual assault. We managed to stop the internal bleeding and heal most of her wounds, but her fever has not abated. We gave her a blood replenishing potion for she was in desperate need of it due to her blood loss. I will tell you that her heart stopped twice during treatment and we are monitoring her condition very closely. I am afraid she is still unconscious. Our main concern now is getting her fever under control."

She hesitated seeing the pain filled eyes of the wizards listening to her every word. "I fear that she may slip into a coma. The extent of her injuries were traumatic and it may be the only way for her to sub-consciously allow her body to heal. Unfortunately, we are not allowing visitors at this time."

Her news settled heavily in the hearts of those around her. Some days she really hated her job.

"I have to get back to her. Poppy and I are on rotating shifts, keeping watch over her."

She paused. "You will be glad to know that all of the prisoners escaped relatively unscathed. A few cases of dehydration and malnourishment, with minor cuts and bruises."

Seeing that she would not receive a response, she entered the infirmary again, warding the door behind her. Her eyes drifted over to the pale form of Hermione Granger.

Yes. Some days she really hated her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: There you have it. The next chapter in my story. I will continue to write this, but I may delay posting since I have essentially have had no response so far. I am undecided at this point since just one person was kind enough to review my story.

I know many questions have remained unanswered, but keep in mind that this will be a long story, novel length. More things will be revealed and answered as we progress.

I will say that as a fairly new fan fiction writer, it is discouraging when I read some really atrocious stories in this fandom and they have a ton of reviews when mine only has one. You all know what it is like to search through the hordes of really bad stories to find one that is well written and thought out.

I know my story is "out there", but I consider it well written and damned interesting. But then again I am biased.

I hope you are enjoying my work so far.

Thanks for reading.

F.L.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. I am just using characters and situations to sate my own morbid imagination.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 7**

_It has been a long three days._

Remus ran his hands through his graying hair tiredly. He was returning to his room from his latest visit to the infirmary. Hermione was still unconscious, though she was healing well. The details of her condition had somehow leaked out and it had rocked the very foundation of _Eredita_. Numerous witches and wizards had stopped by, whether they were inner circle or outer circle members, only to be turned away by a very cross Hannah Abbott.

Lucius had only visited once, and he kept himself scarce. The only person that had regular contact with the Malfoy patriarch was Severus Snape. The former nemesis of the Marauders was tight lipped regarding Lucius's visits, but Remus was able to ascertain that Severus was highly disturbed with something and it had to do with the elder Malfoy. He had a sinking feeling that even more pain would befall the unconscious witch and his heart ached for her.

He absently whispered the password upon reaching his room and entered his comfortable quarters. He froze upon seeing his partner, teary eyed sitting quietly on his plush couch.

"Remus, I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was angry. Very angry. He paced his laboratory, his steps full of repressed fury, every once and a while stopping and glaring at the ancient tomb that lay open on his desk. He really, really, wished that Lucius had never approached him with such a deceptively innocuous request the other day. He growled lowly. Hadn't Hermione been through enough?

"Alright there?"

His head snapped in the direction of the door and found Harry leaning against it, arms crossed. The-Boy-Who-Lived's expression was blank, but Severus could see the signs of weariness on his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He snarled.

Harry smiled grimly. "Because you are pacing like a caged animal and have been isolated for the past two days."

Severus let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, I'm just peachy."

The emerald eyed wizard didn't even flinch at the hateful tone of his former Potions Professor. "I can see that." He said mildly.

The onyx eyed man allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, well, you were always one who loved to interfere."

Harry shrugged. "It's part of my charming nature."

Severus snorted at his partner's statement. "Indeed."

"So what's eating you?"

He stopped his forceful rotations around the room, sinking into his desk chair wearily. He knew it was better for him to be outright honest with Harry, but he couldn't help feeling as if what he wanted to reveal to his partner would upset the balance, not just between them but in everything.

"I have found the potion."

Harry's gaze darkened as he asked cautiously. "For what?"

Severus sighed deeply. "To undo the _Adiunxi Fortuna_."

"Why?" Was all Harry asked in dread.

Severus winced before answering. "Because Lucius asked me to."

Silence engulfed the two men, the implications all too obvious. The spy looked closely at his companion. He knew that Harry's quick mind would understand the meaning behind his words. He waited for the explosion that would surely come.

The green-eyed wizard sighed. "When?" He asked abruptly.

"Tonight."

"Will it harm Hermione?"

"I do not know." Severus replied quietly.

Harry sat silent, contemplating the circumstances. "You swore an oath?"

"I did."

There was no way out of this. Lucius Malfoy being the slippery eel he was, had extracted a Wizarding Oath before his request had become clear. To sever the _Adiunxi Fortuna_ bond, was a heavy decision, one that carried a heavy price. The bonding ritual had never been severed before so there was no written accounting of the effects. A most worrisome fact.

"Why would he want this, particularly now? Doesn't he realize how much Hermione needs him?"

Severus watched in silence as Harry started to pace the lab floor anxiously. He could literally feel the anger seeping out from the younger wizard.

"My friend, my _best friend_ is lying unconscious in the infirmary from the torture those damn muggles put her through, and now her partner wants to leave her floundering by herself. What has possessed the man to make such a selfish decision? Isn't Hermione entitled to her own opinion on severing the bond?"

"He regrets becoming bonded to her in the first place. I cannot give Hermione a choice in the matter. Such was part of the oath I swore." Severus replied quietly.

"So?" Harry roared. "Do you think that she was pleased to be connected to that pure-blooded son-of-a-bitch?! She has dealt with the bond just as he has. And now he's not allowing her a choice in the matter?!"

Severus sighed. "No. Everybody who was involved with the bonding choice knows how unhappy the two of them were when they found out they were each others partner. For fate to pick them to be a perfect match, well it was laughable at best."

"Yet, they work very well together. They are a powerful team, and we all know how Lucius likes power, so the question remains, why?" The emerald eyed wizard asked in frustration.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "I believe it is because he loves her and is deeply afraid of that fact. So he has chosen to sever the bonding in the hope that it will also undo any feelings he has for her. The circumstances of her condition upon her rescue brought his deeper feelings to the forefront. Malfoy's don't lose control. They _can't_ lose control. Everything they own or hold dear will suffer for any lapse in judgment they may have."

Harry sat down heavily. "Voldemort."

The onyx eyed wizard nodded. "Lucius Malfoy has to walk a very fine line. Any strong disturbance could tip the scales and then we all could be in for some serious problems."

"I see your point. Did he tell you this or was it your uncanny knack for reading people that brought you to this conclusion?"

Severus snorted. "What do you think?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course he didn't tell you. Malfoy's can never let go of their damn pride to admit weakness." Suddenly, the image of Lucius's form on the floor outside of the infirmary doors came to mind. The blond bastard really did love Mione, and it was hopeless. Against his will, he felt a part of himself softening in sympathy for the older wizard's plight.

"Why did you swear an oath without finding out what you were agreeing to?"

The Potion Master shifted in his seat. "Because I was arrogant and thought I knew what he wanted. He allowed me to see false images in his mind, to which I stupidly fell for. I assumed he wanted my assistance with the images I saw. I was wrong and agreed to the oath before he even voiced his request. Unfortunately, I owed him a debt and this is my repayment. I cannot undo my oath, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

Harry raised his brow at that. Severus was not known to make mistakes of such magnitude, if any at all. He was curious to know what his partner had seen in Lucius's mind to make him cause such a blunder. It had to have been something that affected the Potion Master as well. He would find out what it was, in due time.

The flames roared in the laboratory's fireplace. Remus's head appeared his expression grave. "We have a problem. It concerns my partner and I would like it if the two of you could join me in my quarters. I have already summoned Ron, Fred and George and they are on their way."

Harry quirked his head in curiosity. "I'll come. Severus is in the middle of something very important and cannot join us at this time. He'll follow when his task has been completed."

"Very well." Remus disappeared.

The green-eyed wizard strode towards the door. He stopped before exiting. "If this harms Mione in any way, I _will_ wipe the floor with Lucius. I am certain that Ron would enjoy the chance to knock him around as well. As for you, well, you I cannot hold accountable. I do not wish to be in your shoes when Hermione finds out what you did behind her back. In the future, please refrain from making foolish oaths, and if I were you, I would avoid Lucius Malfoy like the plague."

With that he swept out of the room leaving Severus gob smacked at the leader of _Eredita's_ tone. The Potion Master allowed a small smile to creep over his face.

_Well done Harry. Well done._

He turned his attention to severing the bond. He really was not looking forward to this. If this harmed the Lioness, well, he would be more than happy to join Harry and Ron in planting his fist in Lucius's face. He did not want to think about how angry his close friend would be for betraying her.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco watched from his seat in the shadows the sleeping form of his friend. The hospital wing was dark with only the pale moonlight illuminating Hermione's face. Ron had left a while ago to go to Lupin's room, something to do with the Weaselette.

Earlier, he had seen his godfather conversing with Abbott. The medi-witch had handed a vial to Severus and he quickly left the infirmary without a glance at Hermione's prone form. The silver eyed wizard found that odd considering the close friendship between the Lioness and the Potion Master.

A slight figure entering the infirmary drew his attention. His eyes narrowed as he watched the dark figure swiftly cross the room to Hermione's bed taking at seat at the unconscious witch's side. The raven hair and golden eyes of Seren was revealed in the moonlight. She reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from Hermione's face before reaching for her hand.

"Thank you for helping me."

Draco was not sure if she spoke to the Lioness or him so he remained quiet.

"I do not know what they would have done if you hadn't attacked that muggle scientist. I am only sorry I could not help you in return."

She laughed softly. "My brother was most displeased when I told him everything that happened. Nickolai wanted to go back and rip their throats out."

"You were so brave. I don't just mean with the whipping, but with the heinous attack on your person. While that horrid man w..w..was _using_ your body, you kept silent, refusing to scream." Her voice broke.

"You saved me from that very fate. You took my punishment on as yours. I cannot thank you enough for what you sacrificed." She said quietly.

"Nickolai, my brother, wants me to return home. I have refused. An offer has been made to me by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to join your order, _Eredita_. I have accepted. I told them all that had transpired and they were not happy as I'm sure you can imagine. You have very loyal friends."

She fell silent all the while smoothing Hermione's hair back from her pale face. Draco watched in fascination at her gentle movements.

Suddenly, Hermione began to thrash causing Seren to leap back in surprise. Draco quickly was at the curly haired witch's side. He grasped her arms in an effort to keep her from harming herself.

"Help me. Grab her legs." He ordered Seren as Hermione's thrashing got more violent. Wide-eyed, Seren hurried to obey. Tremors wracked the petite witch's body and tears streamed steadily from closed eyes. A low keening sounded in her throat.

"Hannah!" Draco shouted, worried. "Abbott, get your arse over here!"

Hermione's eyes shot open and a terrible scream of pain and rage escaped her throat leaving Draco's ears ringing. He quickly released her and motioned for Seren to do the same. Stepping back, they watched as she thrashed around, her limbs trembling.

The doors to the infirmary opened and Hannah rushed in quickly followed by Severus Snape.

"Lumos." With a wave of his hand the entire infirmary was brightly lit. The Potion Master hurried to Hermione's side where Hannah was trying to sooth her distressed patient.

"Draco, floo Remus. Tell him to have Potter and Weasley get their arses down here now!" Draco ran to the fireplace to follow his god father's instructions.

Seren watched the proceedings with concern. Something else was going on here. She stepped further back, picking a spot where she would not be in the way.

"Severus, what is happening?" Draco asked in a near shout to be heard over Hermione's screams.

Severus was wrestling with the thrashing figure of the petite witch. "Your damned father! He had me swear an oath to sever his bonding with Hermione. This is the result!"

Draco reeled back in shock. "WHAT?!" He roared as Harry, Ron and Remus came running through the infirmary doors.

"Damnit Abbott! Get the fucking draught down her throat!"

"I'm trying you git! Hold her still!"

Harry and Ron rushed to help hold their friend down to no avail. Her screams and thrashing only got worse. It was Seren who realized what was wrong.

"Stop! Her reasoning is messed up. She thinks she's back in the prison!"

Severus catching on, swiftly petrified Hermione. Hannah quickly poured the calming draught down her throat. Unfreezing her, Severus stepped back. Hermione immediately curled into a ball a low keening sound escaping her. Slowly, she calmed down and entered a dreamless sleep.

Harry looked to Severus who only nodded at his unasked question before turning his attention to Draco. "Where is your father?"

The blond haired wizard inwardly flinched at the cold tone of Harry's voice. "I don't know."

Remus stepped forward. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Lucius Malfoy is a right bastard! In pure trickery he extracted a Wizarding Oath from Severus to reverse the _Adiunxi Fortuna_ bond." Harry snarled.

"I did not know it was possible to sever the bond," Remus said stunned.

"It is. It took a lot of research, but I was able to find the reversal spell. Unfortunately, there was no accounting of the effects the severance would cause as it had never been performed before." The onyx eyed wizard said wearily keeping his eyes on Hermione as Hannah checked her vitals.

"Let me get this straight. Lucius had you take an oath to sever the bond between him and Hermione while she was still recovering from the torture the muggles did to her." Ron said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley."

"Why?" The question came from Seren who had been listening closely. "Why would he do this now?"

"My father does not share his reasons for doing anything." Draco muttered.

Silence enveloped the group as they trained their eyes on the sleeping witch. One question echoed in the minds of all present.

_How much more could the witch take?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away in an expensively decorated bedroom in an oppressive manor, a wizard lay writhing against his silken sheets. Fire shot through his blood as his muscles convulsed causing him to thrash about in an effort to escape the all encompassing pain.

Tears streaked down his face and his artic colored eyes were bloodshot. A scream tore from his throat as another wave of fire coursed through his limbs.

"HERMIONE!"

The movements stilled as the prone figure of Lucius Malfoy lay in his sweat soaked sheets slipping into the welcoming darkness of oblivion.

Somewhere in the manor a clock tolled signaling the midnight hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I apologize for the rudeness of my last Author's Note at the end of Chapter 6. It was uncalled for and I feel like a complete ass. I did not know that FFN had been holding alerts/reviews. I am sorry.**

**That being said, please stay tuned as I hope to have the next chapter up in another day or two. We will find out more regarding Ginny.**

**Drop me a line if you can. Reviews are most welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**F.L.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I of course do not own Harry Potter or any of its components or characters. I do however own my story idea and any characters not recognizable. _If my fan fiction somehow resembles another author's work, I assure you that it is unintentional and purely coincidental. As such, please do not borrow my idea(s) without prior written consent from me._ I have much to write, and will have many ideas as you will see as the story progresses. **

**Legacy**

**Chapter 8**

Ginny sat curled up in an old leather easy chair that was situated in front of the hearth in Remus's sitting area. She had spent the past twenty-four hours in her partner's quarters just trying to adjust to what had been done to her. Her blue eyes stared into the flickering flames. Every once and a while her slender hand would wipe away a few stray tears. Deep in thought she barely registered her older twin brothers as they whispered lowly to one another.

She felt as if she had awakened from a nightmare, one that had lasted for more than several years. The sad thing was that it was not all that far from the truth. She took a shuddering breath. The betrayal she felt seemed to emanate from her very soul.

_How could mum do that to me?_

Her eyes narrowed in rage as her thoughts focused on the Weasley matriarch. She was prevented from leaving the _Legacy_ building for fear of what she would do in her anger.

_And with good reason._

How dare that red headed bitch that birthed her mess with her mind! After what she went through with Tom Riddle and his diary all those years ago, one would think that messing with her mind would NOT be a good thing. She snorted audibly drawing her brother's attention to her.

"Ginny?" Fred asked cautiously. George and he had volunteered to sit with their younger sister when Remus, Harry and Ron had been called down to the infirmary last night.

She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine."

George came and sat on the arm of her chair. "No you're not. None of us are."

Fred, not wanting to be left out also perched himself on the opposite arm of the chair of his twin. "Ginny, no words can express how sorry we are and how much we want to kick our own arses for not figuring it out."

"And just how were you supposed to figure it out Fred?! It's not like mum told you that said she was alternating my memories and essentially controlling my very thoughts and emotions!" She burst out angrily.

George rubbed his sister's back soothingly. "We know Gin."

She closed her eyes, her voice broken. "No you don't. How could you know what it was like? If you hadn't oblivated me a few weeks back after my fight with Hermione, I would still be under Mum's influence."

Fred exchanged looks with his brother, a tic in his jaw as his little sister continued.

"They hated me. They have for a long time." She laughed bitterly. "And why not? I only accused one of my best friend's of stealing my boyfriend and murdering her own parents and good friend. For the past few years, I have done nothing but spew hatred and prejudices against Hermione."

She leaped out of her seat, eyes brimming with angry tears. "And for what? For my _dearest mum_? Why does she hate Hermione so much? Why does she hate _me_ so much?"

"We don't know Gin, but we intend to address this issue." George said with narrowed eyes. The Weasley siblings sat in silence their thoughts on the approaching Order of The Phoenix meeting.

After a while the sound of Fred snorting echoed in the room. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that Mum had all of those books she used as reference. After all, Gilderoy Lockhart is very well known for his extensive memory charms and mind alterations."

George covered his mouth to hide his laughter at his brother's sardonic statement. He glanced over at Ginny and saw a true smile grace her face.

"Yes, one could say he was an expert at them."

Both Fred and George nearly fell over at their sister's witty comment. All three of the siblings broke out into laughter.

"What's going on here?"

They sobered up at hearing Ron's tired voice.

"We were just commenting on how good it was for mum to use such a knowledgeable source for her memory control."

At Ron's blank look, Ginny interjected.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

A fleeting smile crossed his face before his expression returned to weariness.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

He smiled at his younger sister, glad to see her more like her old self.

"No, Gin. Not really." He said quietly.

"Mione?" George questioned, concern shining in his blue eyes.

Ron sank onto the couch and stared idly at his siblings. "She has pulled out of her unconscious state as of last night. That is why Remus, Harry and I had to leave so suddenly." Sighs of relief from the other Weasley's in the room made him stop his explanation.

He held up his hand. "Wait. She did wake up, but not for the reasons she should have."

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Fred asked.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Lucius Malfoy severed the _Adiunxi Fortuna _bond."

"WHAT?!"

"Lucius had Severus take a Wizarding Oath under false pretenses. He had no choice but to sever their bond. Since no one had ever done so before, the outcome could not be predicted."

Ginny held a hand over her mouth in horror. She could only imagine the pain of splitting from her partner, particularly now since she was in a proper frame of mind.

"As you know an Order meeting has been called tonight to address several issues, one being what was done to you Gin."

Ron's eyes grew dark. "The other main reason is so that Harry, Hermione and I can withdraw from the Order of The Phoenix immediately."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "What aren't you telling us little brother?"

Ginny looked apprehensive. She also could tell that there was something more behind that decision.

"Blaise Zabini has returned. I do not know how much you three know, but Harry, Severus and I sent him on a little reconnaissance mission a couple of days ago. He had much to tell us."

Ron looked at his siblings, sorrow and anger in his eyes. "Mione was set up. Apparently, the muggle in charge has contacts in the wizarding world. A deal was made that would protect certain members of our world if Hermione was given up."

"Who made the deal?" Fred asked shrewdly.

Ron did not answer.

"Your mother did."

Heads swiveled to look at Harry as he, Remus and Severus approached them.

"Impossible! Mum would not deal with muggles! She does not share our father's fondness for muggles in fact she rather dislikes them. That's why she was always so hateful towards Hermione……" Ginny's voice died out as realization crept upon her.

"Her parents?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Remus stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "That was the muggle's first attempt at getting to Hermione. He was informed that Mione was off visiting a relative in France when they attacked her family. Only the Order was told that reason since she used that as a cover story for her absence. She was actually on a mission with Lucius at the time."

"So when that muggle shot at her and Dean pushed her out of the way, the muggle military had no idea who they were shooting at." George concluded.

"Correct." Severus said smoothly.

Ginny felt her heart sink as the facts came to light. Merlin, she had said such horrible things to Hermione! How could she ever be forgiven?

"How do you know that it was Mum that gave Mione up?" Fred asked pointedly.

"Veritaserum. Blaise's muggle informant was slipped some in his tea. This muggle happens to be the personal assistant of the muggle they refer to as 'Alpha'. The man-in-charge. I replayed the conversation myself." Severus said.

"But how did Mum get in contact with muggles in the first place?" George asked.

"That we do not know at this time, but we are working on it." Remus said.

"Does Hermione know?" Ginny asked in small voice.

"No. At least not to our knowledge." Remus said softly.

"Any of it?" She persisted.

"Ms. Weasley, if you are referring to your brain washing, then no, she does not know. If you are also referring to what your mother had set in motion with regards to Hermione, then no, she is not aware of that either." Severus said abruptly.

"What about the breaking of her bond with Lucius Malfoy?" She asked loudly, bracing herself to feel the dark man's wrath.

Severus stared at the youngest Weasley, his onyx eyes devoid of emotion. "That has yet to be determined. I am sure that on some level she is aware of what happened, but how much of that is conscious thought, I do not know."

"Who will tell her?" Ginny did not know why she continued her questions, but a fire had been lit deep within her to right the wrong that Hermione has had to endure.

Silence greeted her question. She looked around at the gathered wizards and saw much sadness and uneasiness on all of their faces.

"Well? Come on you guys! It cannot be so difficult to tell one witch what has been happening!"

"It is when that witch is Mione." Ron muttered.

"Look, I would tell her myself, but I realize that I am not the right person to do it for obvious reasons."

"Ginny, it's not that we won't tell her. It's more along the lines of we are afraid to tell her. I seriously doubt we would come out of it unscathed." Harry said grimly.

She stared in shock at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "So why don't you go tell it to her together? Who said you had to do it alone? All I know is that if I were in her place, I would want someone to tell me sooner rather than later."

"I'll tell you who I think should be there in case she flips out. Lucius. It would serve that bastard right." Ron said.

"He lost the right to be anywhere near Hermione when he had Severus destroy their bond. Except for Council meetings, he is not to be anywhere near her. He will NOT hurt her ever again!" Harry said venomously.

Severus placed a calming hand on his partner's shoulder. "We understand, and I am sure that I do not only speak for myself when I say that we agree with you. But now, we must go. We have an Order meeting to attend."

Harry's green eyes blazed with anger at the mention of the upcoming meeting. He looked at Remus and Ginny. "Let's go."

Surprised, the red head looked at her partner who had an odd, feral grin on his face. "I can go?"

Remus nodded. Severus sighed as the room emptied out before following behind.

"Well this will be most entertaining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place was packed. Not only were the members that made up the Inner Circle present, but many other Order members had appeared. This caused great confusion as normal Order of the Phoenix meetings did not have this many people attend. There was a strict hierarchy. Orders were given and passed along the ranks. This was something different. Something unexpected.

"Why are all of these people here?" Tonks shouted over the racket. Bill Weasley shrugged, looking confused.

"Order! This meeting has been called to order!" Mad-Eye shouted, gaining the attendees attention. The room slowly quieted down.

"Thank you. Now I would like to begin this meeting with a simple question. Why are all of you here?" He asked sternly.

"Because I asked them to come." Harry said entering the kitchen, Ron at his side. Severus smirked from his seat at the table next to Remus. Both wizards would enjoy this.

"What gave you the right to invite all these people?" Molly Weasley asked waving her had at the ensembled witches and wizards.

"What a great question Mum. Don't you think so Fred?"

"Oh absolutely George. Yes Harry, do tell us what you were thinking."

Draco snorted from his place in the shadows as the Weasley matriarch shot a glare at her twin sons. He stiffened as he felt his father's familiar presence at his side. He barely prevented his lip from curling in anger. There would be time later to deal with Lucius. For now, he had quite an interesting show to watch.

"Since this is _my_ house that I so _graciously_ have let you use, I can invite whomever I want."

Molly looked taken aback at his icy tone. Before she could say anything, Arthur spoke up.

"Harry, whatever is wrong?" The raven haired wizard looked at the Weasley patriarch with something akin to pity.

"Arthur, do you happen to know where Ginny or Hermione are right now?"

Bewildered, the older man shook his head. "No, I am afraid I don't. I did know about Hermione's disappearance, and that there were no leads to follow."

Tonks stirred angrily in her seat. She was one of the ones who wanted to look for Hermione. She was still angry at the Order for more or less abandoning the younger witch almost a month ago.

"As for Ginny,….."

"What concern is it of yours where our daughter is? This has nothing to do with an Order meeting." Molly interrupted her husband forcefully.

"Oh, I beg to differ. There are several reasons as to why I have called all of you here. Would you like to guess?" Harry said silkily causing a ripple to go around the room at his dangerous undertone.

"Harry, what has gotten into you?" Bill asked, somewhat angry at the younger wizard's tone. "There is no reason to speak to Mum in that way, particularly after all she has done for you."

"Shut it Bill." Ron said evenly. "You have no idea what is going on, so I suggest you sit there and listen."

"Ronald Weasley! I will not have my son speaking in such a disrespectful manner!" Molly shouted.

"Sod off! You need to shut it too!" Ron snapped.

Gasps and muttering were heard throughout the gathered Order members. Severus caught Draco's eye and they smirked in unison. Oh, this was going to be _real_ good. Lucius noticed the exchanged glances as well as the malicious smiles on the Weasley twin's faces.

_What in Merlin's name was going on?_ He winced slightly, still recovering from the pain of last night.

"Ron! Son, don't speak to your mother so rudely." Arthur chastised, his voice filled with anger.

"Why not? She has done worse. Much worse." Ron snarled his temper frayed beyond measure.

"If you cannot address your leader politely, you will be banned from this meeting." Moody said sternly.

"I don't think so." Harry countered.

"Excuse me?" The grizzly retired Auror asked in astonishment.

"You heard me. Molly Weasley is not a fit leader or a fit mother."

"Now just a minute…" Arthur shouted getting to his feet as murmurs rippled through the room at Harry's words.

"Silence!" Ron roared. He looked at his father. "Dad, you need to listen. This is important."

Arthur seeing the determination in his youngest son's eyes sat down slowly.

"What gives you the right to make such an unjust accusation?" Molly spat.

"I do." A calm voice said from the doorway.

Ginny stepped into the room, her eyes trained on her mother.

"Ginny, what is the meaning of this?" Bill asked. He had a sinking feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"So, mum. Read any good books lately? Maybe something written by Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron asked conversationally.

Molly paled noticeably. "I..I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do. Severus, the veritaserum, if you don't mind." Harry said almost cheerfully.

The dark man withdrew a vial of the strongest truth potion from the folds of his robes.

Molly jumped up in fear. She backed away from the offending vial, oblivious to the confused looks of the Order members.

"Molly?" Arthur questioned, puzzled at his wife's actions.

"Will you take it _mum_ or do I need to?" Ginny asked in a poisonous voice.

The Weasley matriarch was trapped and she knew it. She dropped all pretenses. "How did you figure it out?" She all but snarled.

Ginny just smiled. "You would be surprised what an _Obliviate_ cast properly can do."

"So you know? How proud you must be of your weak mind that allowed me to manipulate it in the first place."

"Molly, what on earth are you talking about?" Arthur asked shocked at the venom in his wife's voice.

"I'm talking about how she failed to keep Harry and allowed that muggle-born whore to take him! We could've had everything if it wasn't for her!" Molly ranted, her eyes insane.

"Mum, what are you saying?" Bill asked slowly, not believing his ears.

"Hermione! The I'm-so-much-better-than-you bitch! She wants to manipulate us all don't you see?! I had to do something!"

"Molly, what did you do?" Arthur asked, his heart in anguish at what he was hearing.

"She used spells on me Dad to alter my memories and feelings. She wanted to use me as a tool to take her hatred out on Hermione." Ginny said evenly, her eyes not leaving her mother's angry form.

"Preposterous!" Moody exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Ask her then why doesn't she take the Veritaserum?" Ginny said calmly.

"No, she's right." Tonks said softly. "Remember who it was that was so adamant that we could not go after Hermione when she was captured?"

"If she's dead, it will be on your shoulders." Shacklebolt said in his deep voice to Molly, his swift mind already reaching conclusions.

"Then it is a good thing that I am not dead." A familiar voice said from the door. Hermione slowly entered the room, her body still stiff with pain. She came to stand beside Ginny who tensed at her presence.

"Peace, Gin. I've heard enough." Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth ignoring the exclamations of the room due to her haggard appearance.

Harry and Ron came to stand on either side of the two women as all four of them stared down Mrs. Weasley.

"You!!!" She shrieked her eyes like daggers. "You should be dead by now! I made sure of it!"

Severus quirked a brow as Molly paled after her hasty words.

"I say Fred, did mum just say that Hermione should be dead?" George asked conversationally with a steel undertone in his voice.

"In fact she did George. It makes one think that mum knows more than what she is telling." Fred said with his eyes narrowed.

"Molly?" Arthur asked in a weak tone.

The Weasley matriarch had clammed up and would not speak. Hermione stepped forward casually. "Shall I make it easy for you Mrs. Weasley?"

"Shut up you mudblood!" Molly shrieked.

Hermione arched a brow delicately. "Now, now. That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Was it?"

Suddenly, Molly straightened. Her eyes shooting venom at the curly haired witch. "You should be dead, just like I arranged for your parents death."

"Yes, I know. I figured it out. Three weeks of beatings and torture leaves a person with a lot of time to think things over."

Tonks gasped, tears springing in her eyes. _Three weeks?_

Draco eyes burned with anger as he recalled his friend's condition upon recovery. He still woke up in a cold sweat with the memory. He barely heard the sharp intake of breath beside him.

"I did not come here for your crimes against me as much as I wish to deal justice to you personally. I came for your crimes against your daughter." Hermione turned her gaze to Arthur.

"You should know that for the past few years your wife has been essentially raping Ginny's mind and planting false thoughts and feelings in her."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "W..what?"

Ron stepped forward. "It's true dad. We found out last night, though it would not surprise me if Mione knew before then."

"Is this true mum?" Bill asked sternly.

"Of course it is Bill. It was George and I who first found out. Well, most likely after Hermione, but then again she was unconscious for three days from her torture and could not exactly speak." Fred said.

"Now you know the facts. With that said I give you until tomorrow at sundown to vacate my house. The Order of the Phoenix is no longer welcome here." Harry said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"B..but you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Moody said, not able to hide his shock at the proceedings.

Harry smirked. "Not any longer. Ron, Hermione and I are resigning from the Order, effective immediately."

He turned to leave. "If I were you Moody, I would worry about more deserters. After all, the news of one of the Order's treachery can not possibly sit well with all the members."

"No!" Molly screeched, lunging for the foursome that turned to leave the room.

Ginny turned and blasted her mother against the wall. "Never again will I listen to you." She spat.

Chaos erupted behind the foursome as they made their way out of the kitchen. Hermione all but collapsed against Ron. She looked at her two best friends with pleading eyes.

"Home." Was all she said before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, that was interesting. Much more to come. The next chapter should be up in a day or two, so keep an eye out.**

**I have had almost 500 hits on my story and only 3 reviews. That is very discouraging.**

**Please review.**

**Seriously.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**F.L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do I really need to say that I don't own Harry Potter? I'm sure that you the readers already know that.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 9**

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked at the stack of correspondence on his desk. For the past week he had been receiving an assortment of letters from various members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order meeting last week caused a lot of turmoil and strife within the ranks as Molly Weasley's treachery had been revealed. Unfortunately, in the chaos that followed Hermione, Ron, Ginny and his abrupt leaving, Molly Weasley had disappeared.

Arthur was frantic with worry. The poor man had himself convinced that his wife had to be under a curse that caused her irrational actions. Bill Weasley was more cautious in his opinion. The oldest son of the Weasley brood had been communicating with his younger siblings and seemed to accept the truth. Of course with acceptance came lots of pain.

"Mate, go take a break."

Harry smiled at Ron who was also shuffling through a stack of letters on his desk. He was glad that when they altered the muggle building for the headquarters of _Eredita_, Hermione, Ron and him agreed to have the top floor to themselves. They had spent so many years together, that it felt unnatural for them to live apart. The entire floor was one massive penthouse. Each of their bedrooms had a private bath and a sitting area with their own fireplaces. There was a large eat-in kitchen and a small dining room for more formal dinners. Their living room was rather large to allow room for all of Hermione's bookshelves with overstuffed furniture placed in front of the hearth. They also had a study where the three of them had desks where they worked on and made plans for _Eredita_.

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked curiously as his eyes fell on the empty desk to his left.

"The gym. She's been at it non-stop since that damn meeting. Wearing herself out everyday. And she says it is so she can regain her full strength, but I ask you, how is exhausting oneself going to help make them stronger? Mental she is."

Harry grinned broadly at the puzzled tone of his long-time friend. "It'll help her. Just picture this, Lucius Malfoy's face pinned on to one of the punching bags. I would say that it is very therapeutic for her."

Ron laughed heartily at his best friend's statement. "Now _that_ I can picture!"

"Ron? How do you think tonight's council meeting will turn out? I mean it is the first official one since Hermione's return, and her first time seeing Lucius again."

The red head sighed. "I can't imagine it will run very smoothly. Tempers will be high with everything that has happened over the past month. We'll just have to keep a close eye on Mione. I'm sure Draco and Severus will help keep things under control."

Harry looked dubiously at Ron. After all, their partners both had a bone to pick with Lucius. If Hermione went after her former partner, he didn't think that Severus and Draco would stop her. More than likely, they would sit back and enjoy the show.

And what a show it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAM!

Hermione slammed her fist into the hanging bag that sadly did not bear the face of her former partner. She had been hitting the bag for a good twenty minutes and was ready to move on to something else.

She walked across the empty gym unwinding the tape from her hands before depositing it in the trash can. She changed CD's and soon the booming sound of 'Zombie' by the Cranberries echoed around the room.

She approached the mats and soon found herself lost in the rhythm of complicated tumbling moves. She felt her body relax as she followed her ingrained gymnastic ability not even consciously aware as her body flipped and twisted.

She had a couple of hours before the Council would be assembled and she was both dreading it and looking forward to it.

By now, she was sure that word of her partner severing their bond had made the rounds of _Eredita_. She could picture the looks of pity on the council member's faces. First, the poor little muggle-born had managed to get herself captured and tortured._ Pathetic._ Then her partner, a pure-blooded and powerful wizard decided that he could no longer be bonded with her, that she obviously wasn't worth enough courtesy to be informed beforehand. _Weak. _Not to mention the fact that a ranking member of the Order of the Phoenix had arranged for her demise and was responsible for her beloved parent's death. _Worthless._

Her ire grew as these thoughts continued relentlessly. She stopped her movements and stood there in the middle of the gym, her chest heaving. Her limbs trembled with the effort to control her anger. She would prove them wrong! She was not pathetic, weak or worthless, and if it was the last thing she did she would make sure that everyone knew that!

Determined, she spun around intent on leaving the gym. She waved her hand and the radio was silenced. She walked towards the door, her mind on the upcoming meeting, when her small frame slammed into a much larger one.

Biting back a curse as she regained her balance, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as sharp words died on her lips. Warm hands were on her shoulders helping to steady her.

"I apologize for running into you." A deep, accented voice said sending a small thrill through her limbs.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

The handsome man smiled down at her causing a warm sensation to flare in her stomach.

"You are Hermione Granger, yes?"

She could only nod her head. A soft laugh escaped the tall man in front of her. "Ah, good."

Warily, she took a step back to gain some distance between them. "And you are?" She asked shortly, suspicious of the raven haired man.

"Please forgive me. I am Nickolai Kattakolos." He said with a small bow.

She arched a brow at him. "Why were you looking for me?"

A small smirk graced his sensual mouth. "I was not looking for you per se, though I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to thank you for saving my sister Seren from an unspeakable act back at the prison compound. If it wasn't for you, I shudder to think what could have happened."

Hermione's mind flashed back to the event he was talking about against her will.

_Rough hands, clawing and pinching her skin. Weight crushing her small frame. Pain. Such pain._

She shook herself out of the memory. "It was nothing. I have already spoken to Seren a couple of days ago and she already extended her thanks for your family."

He stepped closer to the petite witch. "Ah, but I wanted to tell you in person so I could have the chance to meet the brave witch who defied her captors. It is a bonus that you are so beautiful." He whispered the last part as he fingered a strand of her hair.

Shocked Hermione remained still as Nickolai stroked her hair, a far away look in his eyes. Abruptly, he stepped back, and stared intently into her eyes.

"Thank you again for what you did for my sister. You have the gratitude of the Royal Wizarding family of Greece." He spun around and swiftly left the gym leaving an open-mouthed Hermione staring after him.

_What?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Hermione! We are going to be late!" Ron hollered at his friend's bedroom door.

"Then go ahead without me if you don't want to wait!" Came the sharp reply through the door.

Harry grinned at that. "Ron, leave her alone. We are the leaders of _Eredita_, they can't start without us."

Grumbling, Ron took a seat on the loveseat next to Harry. "What's taking so bloody long?"

The raven haired wizard just shook his head. Some things never changed. It was obvious to him that Hermione was taking care with her appearance. He knew she wanted to appear strong and in control, and he didn't blame her.

The door opened, and Hermione stepped out. "Well? Are we ready?"

Harry's jaw hit the floor as he looked at his best female friend. _Gorgeous. Deadly._

She was wearing tight low riding black leather pants with a pair of black motorcycle boots. A low cut crimson tank top was visible through her black long-sleeved sheer top. Her loose curls were gathered in a low pony tail with strands framing her delicate face. Her amber eyes were dark and smoky giving her a dangerous appearance. Her lips were wine colored as she bit them nervously.

"Well?"

"Bloody hell Mione!" Ron gaped.

"What? Too much?" She asked, worried.

Harry smiled. "No, not at all. I believe that you have captured the image you were going for. I highly doubt any one in their right mind would challenge you."

She beamed at her two best friends. "Good. Now let's go."

The three friends left their penthouse and decided to walk down to the Council room. They passed many witches and wizards on their way that all stopped and stared at the Trio that exuded power and confidence.

Seren was walking with her brother when the three leaders of _Eredita_ passed them entering a room off to the left. She shivered at the feeling of sheer power they were radiating. She looked over at her brother and was surprised to find him slack-jawed, his golden eyes glowing.

He snapped his jaw shut when he saw his sister looking at him and continued down the hall. Seren smiled. She had not missed the intense look in Nickolai's eyes when he saw Hermione.

_Most Interesting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio entered the conference room and ignored the gathered Council as they made their way to the seats at the head of the table.

"Looking good Mione!" George Weasley catcalled causing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Thank you George."

Harry cleared his throat. "Let's get this meeting started."

His green eyes scanned the occupants of the room noting that all were present. He let his eyes settle on Lucius Malfoy who stared back at him impassively.

"As you should know by now, Hermione, Ron and I have withdrawn completely from the Order of the Phoenix." Mutters rippled around the table.

"I have also ordered them out of my house which served as headquarters. There was some protesting over this, but thanks to Severus, we came up with a spell that would not allow entry to them or anybody else that I do not deem acceptable."

His eyes fell on Ginny who sat calmly next to Remus. "I'm sure you are also aware of what was done to one of own Council members at the hands of her own mother. Molly Weasley is a traitor to her family and the Wizarding world. We _will_ be searching for her. If you have any information or contacts that may have some knowledge of her whereabouts, we ask you to let us know."

Ron addressed the group next. "We have already outlined assignments for the next two weeks and you will receive them by tomorrow. It is important that these instructions and missions are followed. I do not need to remind you that not only are Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix our enemy, but we have been sold out to a muggle that is known as 'Alpha'."

Hermione stiffened at that statement. Ron continued not noticing. "He is a high priority and must be found. We ask that all of you watch your backs."

Harry winced slightly at Ron's statement and he wasn't the only one. "Yes. Do watch _your backs_. You never know what can happen when you are caught unawares." Hermione said in a cold voice.

Realization dawned on Ron's face. Harry seeing this took over before his friend would say something stupid that would set Mione off.

_Ron you are an idiot!_ Draco's irritated voice sounded in his head.

_I know! I know!_ Ron snapped back, sending a sidelong look at the petite witch at his side.

She sat cool and unruffled as Harry addressed other key points. The meeting was coming to a close before she finally stood from her spot.

"I have one more thing to add." Her eyes fixed on Lucius. "For a severe wrong that was done to me by _my partner_ I officially challenge him to a duel set forth in the _Eredita_ rules. It is well within my right to do so and I hereby call out Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius rose lazily, ignoring the voices of the other gathered council members. His artic eyes stared into her burning amber ones.

"I see that you still remain hot-headed and immature Ms. Granger. I was so hoping that the experiences of the past month would curb that rash behavior of yours." He sneered.

Hermione's face gave nothing away at his statement. "I set the time an hour from now in the dueling room on Level 4. This will not be strictly a wizarding duel. This will be an _Eredita_ duel."

"As you wish. I am not surprised that you chose a physical duel over magical. After all, with your _upbringing_ you could not successfully defeat me in a true wizarding duel."

Draco sucked in a breath at his father's slur. _What in Merlin's name was he thinking?_

"Enough!" Harry snapped. "It is within Hermione's right to call this duel, and her request will be honored. An hour from now the _Eredita_ duel will commence. I suggest you all get to the dueling room on Level 4. I don't think any of you will want to miss this."

Severus smirked from his seat near the front of the table. _Lucius doesn't know what he is getting himself into._

The senior Malfoy just sneered and walked out of the room. Silence followed his departure.

Ron looked around at the remaining members of the Council. "Well? Spread the word, I don't think anyone will want to miss Lucius getting his arse handed to him by a woman."

The Council members scrambled from the conference room, eager to tell everyone what was going to happen.

"Hermione, I do not believe that you need it, but the best of luck." Severus said standing.

"Thank you Severus. I do believe that my former partner has forgotten that I was the top student in our martial arts training classes. It will be my pleasure to remind him." She said with a steely glint in her eyes.

"Let's go." Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the figure on their knees before her. Her lip curled in distaste.

"Why should I help you?" she asked coldly.

"Because I can help you." The figure countered.

"True." Narcissa considered her next words.

The Dark Lord _would_ be interested in meeting with her surprising guest.

"Very well. I will contact him immediately. You are to stay in one of the rooms here and you will be locked in until the Dark Lord decides what to do with you."

"Very good." The cloaked figure stood up, their hood slipping. The crackling flames of the fireplace cast a sudden glow over their features.

Narcissa smirked as a house elf led Molly Weasley away. Her lord would be_ most_ interested in meeting with her guest indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming. Next chapter will be MOST interesting and it should be up by the end of the week.

Now, THIS IS AND WILL END UP TO BE A LUCIUS/HERMIONE story. I'm just going to make the road bumpy along the way. Very bumpy.

Thanks for reading.

F.L.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 10**

Lucius managed to maintain his cool façade all the way back to his quarters. He entered and swiftly crossed the penthouse to his study. He poured himself a tumbler of Fire Whiskey and tossed it back, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat.

He stared at the liquid in the bottle he held in his hand before hurling it with such force it shattered against the wall.

"FUCK!"

He shakily sat down in his desk chair, holding his head in his hands.

"Father."

Lucius raised his head up at the cool tone from his son.

"Draco."

Both Malfoy's gazed at each other in silence before Draco broke it.

"What were you thinking?"

Taken aback at the anger in his son's voice, the elder Malfoy barely managed to mask his surprise.

"And what are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about how you are being a bloody wanker!" Draco exploded.

"Do tell." Lucius sneered as he sat back in his chair.

"How could you be so rude? So stupid? Hermione has _every_ right to challenge you, and you know it! You have avoided her and refused to acknowledge what you did _behind her back_ and now you are going to enter into a _physical_ duel with her. A woman. Malfoy's don't hit women, it is uncivilized, or at least that is what you hammered into my head growing up!"

Lucius interrupted. "What I told you while you were growing up, is that wizards do not harm their pure-blooded women. Ms. Granger is above all else a _mudblood_."

Draco stared in shock at his father. "What happened to you? She was your bonded partner. You were a team, no matter how reluctant. Why are you now casting slurs at her? Do you truly not care?"

"No. I do not."

The younger Malfoy's shoulders stiffened at the frigid tone of his father. "I see. I have nothing left to say to you, seeing as it will not do any good."

He walked slowly to the door, his emotions a riotous mess. Before he left, he cast one more glance towards his father's cold face.

"I do not know you anymore."

Lucius watched with a look of detachment as his only son and heir left his study, ignoring the desire to call him back. He could not stop the whisper that escaped him.

"Neither do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione shrugged out of her sheer shirt before braiding her curls tightly. She wound her braided hair into a bun before removing her footwear.

She stood in her crimson tank top and leather pants, barefoot, watching as Harry spoke to Master Chien. Her amber eyes scanned the stands in the dueling room, noting that they were filled to the brim. Ignoring the noise of the gathered crowd, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She let out practiced breaths allowing her body to relax.

"Oi! Mione!"

Her eyes flew open at Ron's shout as he approached her, Ginny following hesitantly. While peace had been drawn between the two women, there was still a lot to forgive and it would take time for them to completely repair their friendship.

"So, you ready?" Ron asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Ron stared into her eyes a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think he'll go easy on you?"

Hermione snorted. "Not bloody likely!"

Amused, Ginny hid her growing smile behind her hand. "You guys were partners, doesn't he know all of your moves?"

The curly haired witch shook her head. "No Ginny. We never sparred together unlike most other bonded teams. Also, we rarely got into any situation that would require this sort of physical prowess. Any situations we did get into, well, we were too busy fighting individually to pay attention to the moves of the other one. Just a glance here and there to make sure our partner was alive."

The youngest Weasley raised her brow at that. "So you have no idea how good Lucius might be?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't need to know, because I know how good _I_ am."

Amazed at the petite witch's confidence, Ginny couldn't help but admire her. She was right of course. Hermione had a knack for martial arts much to everyone's surprise. Too many people still associated the curly haired witch as the bookworm they knew back in Hogwart's.

"Master Chien has agreed to officiate the match. He will hold it in the traditional style. You and Lucius will be in a circular pit of sand and the fight will not stop until one of you is unconscious or yields."

Hermione nodded distractedly as she watched her Sensei change the traditional dueling platform into a sand pit. She knew from her lessons that once her and Lucius walked into the ring, a circle of fire would be lit keeping them there until the match had officially ended with the striking of the gong.

"Nervous?"

Hermione smile wanly to Harry's whispered question. "No. Just regretful that it has come to this."

He nodded in understanding. As much as he detested Lucius Malfoy, particularly now, he had to admit that Hermione and the blond wizard worked excellently with each other and were very well matched. That is, if one could get past all of the barbs that they flung at each other. He also knew that all was not as it seemed with the older man but it was not his place to interfere. If Hermione was blind to the true emotions of her former partner, so be it, for Lucius was just as hindered in his own perceptions.

"The match will be starting in a few minutes. Go on, get to your seats. I'll be fine." Hermione shooed her friends away as they gave her their well wishes.

"I'll be just fine." She repeated softly to herself.

She took a deep breath and entered the ring feeling millions of grains of sand under her bare feet. She bowed to Master Chien respectfully before turning and kneeling on one knee; her hand fisted resting in the sand. The sounds of the crowd fell away as she concentrated on finding her center. She closed her eyes and listened for the gong signaling the start of the match.

Her muscles were tense as she held her position. She idly wondered if Lucius was feeling a similar discomfort before banishing that thought. She planned on giving him more than 'discomfort' during this match.

The resonating sound of a gong being struck sent vibrations through her taught muscles. She gracefully leapt and spun around, eyeing the distance between herself and her opponent. She noted that the ring had been lit leaving them alone in a ring of fire. Slowly, they began to circle, their gazes fixed on each other. In the far recesses of her mind, Hermione became breathless at the sight of a bare-chested Lucius. His lithe muscular form was almost distraction enough for her to miss his first lunge.

She quickly spun out of the way and followed up with a high kick that he easily ducked. She spun low to avoid his next blow and swept her leg out with the intent of dropping him. He jumped back in a graceful move and waited, his body tense. She stood slowly as they began to stalk each other again. She was enjoying testing his abilities and from the feral grin on his face, she could tell he was as well.

_He's not supposed to enjoy this!_

With an audible cry, she launched herself at him a flurry of kicks and punches. He successfully blocked them as he kept on the defensive, not having time to attack. She landed a blow to his cheek that knocked him backwards. He quickly regained his balance and jumped upwards and over Hermione's small frame, landing a kick to her back in the process.

Both combatants were breathing heavily as the faced off again, ignoring the shouts from the crowd watching them. Realizing, that they were very evenly matched, Hermione began the process of feints and lunges, hoping to tire her larger opponent some. She quickly somersaulted away from a solid kick Lucius aimed at her, and continuing her tumbling maneuver, spun herself in the air and kicked out. The force of the impact snapped his head back and a trickle of blood was visible from the corner of his mouth.

She smiled in challenge as he growled audibly. This was going to turn serious. They faced off again completely focused on one another. This time Lucius attacked with a flurry of movement, each blow coming faster than the last. It was all she could do to keep him from actually striking her. She was now on the defensive and did not like it one bit.

She ducked low to avoid his next strike and used his body for leverage as she vaulted herself in the air, wrapping her legs around his neck to bring him down. They landed heavily, grunting at the impact. She recovered faster and was on her feet sending a devastating kick down on Lucius's head. He rolled away quickly and stood only to be greeted with an uppercut to his eye. She quickly followed with a roundhouse to his sternum that caught him off balance.

She continued to press her attack, occasionally being able to strike various parts of his body. She drove him back towards the flames, intent on her soon-to-be victory. Suddenly, his arm snapped forwards and delivered a blow to her throat. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye and saw his foot draw back. She barely had enough time to launch herself sideways before his kick came at her full force. He grazed her side and she visibly winced at her ribs absorbed the abuse.

She continued to roll away gaining enough distance to allow her to flip to her feet. Now she was pissed! That last kick would've done a nasty job has it impacted fully. She narrowed her eyes seeing the smirk on his face.

"_Oh yeah, this bastard was going DOWN!"_

Adopting a look of pain, which was not very hard to do, she backed up slowly. Lucius advanced as he walked further from the flame at his back. Gauging the distance, Hermione stopped her retreat and ran at him. Just feet away, she did a one-handed handspring vaulting her up and over him. She landed firmly and lashed out with a violent kick to the back of his knees, causing him to drop down in pain.

She quickly wrapped an arm around his neck tightly. She wasn't expecting him to fall flat sending her tumbling. Before she could right herself, he had covered her body with his.

"Enough!" He hissed.

"Never!" She spat.

"Do you yield?" He asked firmly holding her writhing form.

She fell limp and looked him squarely in the eye.

"No."

He had no time to avoid it as her knee came slamming upwards, her aim true. Moaning, he cupped himself and fell to the side. Hermione scrambled to her feet. She looked down at Lucius before delivering a vicious kick to his ribs. He rolled with the force, grunting.

She approached slowly, a lioness stalking her prey. She lashed out again with her foot sending him rolling. He grasped his arm, and unsteadily rose to his feet. Just as he was trying to speak, she launched herself at him, her foot thrust out.

He disappeared. Unable to stop her momentum she crashed to the ground with a cry of surprise.

The crowd roared in shock and concern. Hermione did not hear any of it as she thought fiercely.

"SONOFABITCH!" She screamed out.

Harry and Ron came raced over to her side. "It was Voldemort. He called them. He was able to force them to apparate to his side."

Hermione snapped her head to the side and looked at Harry. He looked very worried.

"It was not their choice to answer the summons. Severus, Draco and Blaise were literally pulled to Voldemort's side." The green-eyed wizard said.

She exhaled heavily and got to her feet. "Well that's new. I figured as much."

Ron nodded. "I expect the same happened to Lucius."

She huffed. "Stupid, fucking Voldemort!"

"Hermione!" Ron said shocked.

"What?" She snapped. "I'm not allowed to be upset that Lord Idiot had to call his servants to him? I was _this_ close!" She measured with her thumb and pointer finger.

She stormed off, avoiding the crush of witches and wizards who wanted to compliment her.

"Damn Voldemort! He better return Lucius in one piece or so help me I will kick his arse to hell! Lucius is mine to make suffer, and I will not stand for that snake's interference!" She muttered darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sudden change of climate caused Lucius to shiver. He looked down and was surprised to see himself in full Death Eater regalia. Through his mask he looked off to his side where more of the Dark Lord's supporters were appearing into the isolated glade. A tall figure made their way over to the blond man.

"Lucius."

"Severus." He returned the curt greeting. Lowering his voice so he would not be overheard, he asked.

"Since when can _he_ do this?"

Severus smirked behind his mask as Lucius gestured to both of their Death Eater attire. Although he was at a loss to the answer, he was enjoying the blond man's irritation.

"Just be lucky he can bring us to his side. A few more moments in the ring and you would've been beaten. By a woman."

"Not likely." Lucius hissed, refusing to acknowledge that his long-time friend was right.

Before Severus could respond and few more of their comrades approached the pair.

"McNair. Lestrange." Lucius greeted before turning his attention to the third person. "Dolohov."

"Lucius, how nice to see you. I trust you have been taking care of yourself since your lovely wife has been occupied elsewhere." Dolohov said silkily hoping to get a rise out of the blond man.

"I'm getting along just fine. Thank you for your concern." A steely edge entered Lucius's voice.

Severus interrupted smoothly. "And to what honor have we've been called to the Dark Lord's side?"

Rodolphus answered. "Dear Bella tells me that our Lord has come into some interesting information that he will reveal tonight. No one is clear on the details."

Severus felt his blood freeze. _Information? What is it? Voldemort usually informs his closest supporters of his plans. Neither Draco, Lucius or he had heard anything._

"Come. The meeting is starting." Dolohov said briskly walking towards the ever-growing circle of black-robed Death Eater's.

Severus and Lucuis took their places nearest to the Dark Lord who was seated in a throne like chair.

"Today is a good day." Voldemort said in his icy voice. " As you all found out, I now have created the ability to call you directly to my side as desired. I am sure that you have noted your altered attire. If I have need of you in battle, you will come fully clothed no matter what sort of entertainment you were occupied with at the time."

"Tonight, we have the honor of admitting a valuable member of the other side who can provide us and has provided us much desired information. An unknown spy in our enemies own ranks."

Murmurs of excitement rippled through his followers. "Wormtail, please bring our guest forward."

The silver-armed man escorted a cloaked figure through the throng of Death Eater's. They stopped at Voldemort's feet, bowing in fealty.

"My dear, please rise and show yourself to my most faithful supporters."

Calmly the figure stood and faced the masked Death Eaters drawing back their hood.

Severus hissed between his teeth as the delicate figure of Fleur Delacour the wife of Bill Weasley was revealed.

"_Bloody hell!"_

Her beautiful face was marred by painful looking pus-filled boils, which he knew was thanks to the devious mind of Hermione Granger. If it hadn't been for her insistence that all Order of the Phoenix members sign a blood contract not to reveal the other members and certain information regarding them, he would already be dead at Voldemort's feet.

Lucius stiffened beside him, the same thought apparently crossing his mind. For now the spell would hold, but how much time did they have before Voldemort broke through it? The knowledge that the Dark Lord could call his servants to his side at any time was in no way a comforting thought. The next time he was summoned could mean his death. Or Severus, Draco and Blaise's death as well.

Time was running out. They had to locate Rowena Ravenclaw's mantle, the last Horcrux that had eluded them for the past six years.

"As you can see my faithful ones, dear Fleur here has been cursed with a very intricate and strong spell preventing her from informing me of some very important things. No matter. I will find a way to break this curse, and when I do, the war will be won!"

Cheers surrounded his announcement, and praises were lavished on his brilliance. He held up his hand for silence.

"Fleur has been given the honor of playing with my next guest, though she is not to kill them. Yet." He nodded towards Wormtail who brought another cloaked figure struggling heavily to stand before the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked over to where Fenrir Greyback stood with his pack. "This will be most beneficial to you my friend." He said with an evil smile.

Wormtail flung back the hood of his captive revealing the shivering form of Nymphadora Tonks.

_Oh Fuck! Not good!_

Severus thought faintly. A bold move for Voldemort make. Fenrir and him had been trying unsuccessfully to turn Lupin over to their side. Knowing that the werewolf was fond of Tonks, they would use her as leverage.

"Meeting adjourned. Feel free to join my lovely new follower in her torturing of this Auror, but remember, she is not to be killed or harmed beyond repair." The Dark Lord said severely.

He apparated away with Wormtail as the circle of his followers closed in around the helpless Auror. Severus and Lucius made their way to the back of the throng where Draco and Blaise were waiting.

"We have to go." Lucius said firmly, ignoring the blood-curdling scream behind him.

With nods of assent, the foursome apparated away, unnoticed by the excited Death Eaters who were occupied by their new toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Well how'd I do? I know that Lucius being called in the middle of the duel with Hermione sucked, since I know a lot of you readers were hoping for some great ass-kicking. Namely, Hermione beating the crap out of Lucius. I hope I made their fight realistic since I know squat about that sort of thing.

Show of hands for how many people though Molly Weasley was the new DE.

Don't worry, she will be back at some point in my story. Remember this is a LLLOOOONNGGG story, so I have a lot of ground to cover.

**A HUGE THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS!! YOU KEEP ME GOING STRONG WITH THIS FIC!**

So drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

F.L.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 11**

"We have a serious problem." Harry said his face grim as he swept his gaze around the gathered council members.

Hermione and Ron who had already been briefed stood silent and pale at the back of the room. They had no desire to be in the thick of things and volunteered for damage control. This alone caused murmurs of confusion amongst the _Eredita_ council members. They were not used to seeing two of their three leaders abandon their spots from the head of the table.

Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise flanked Harry as he addressed the room.

"We have a traitor from the Order of the Phoenix who has sided with Voldemort."

Gasps were heard around the table. Harry smiled coldly.

"Thanks to Hermione's brilliance in developing the contracts, the traitor was unable to identify any of the Order's spies to Voldemort...at least not yet."

"Who is the spy?" Neville asked warily.

"Fleur Delacour." Draco said smoothly.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed incensed. "Bill's _wife_?"

"Indeed." Severus replied.

The youngest Weasley sat back, her blue eyes burning in anger. Hermione and Ron exchanged wry glances. Why Ginny's past hatred of Hermione was forced, the spirited redhead had never warmed to the French woman who was her sister-in-law.

Harry cleared his throat. "That is only part of our problem. Voldemort is determined to break through the enchantment that Fleur is bound too. It is only a matter of time before he does. He also has developed a new capability with using the Dark Mark. He can call any and all of his Death Eaters to his side at his will."

Hermione stiffened her eyes trained on Harry. Her movement went unnoticed except for one icy gaze. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"So, we have run out of time it seems." Remus said heavily.

"That is not all of the news." Harry said grimly, his emerald eyes fixed on his mentor and friend. The werewolf returned his gaze steadily.

"Tonks was taken by Death Eater's."

Harry closed his eyes briefly at Draco's announcement as the room exploded with noise. Remus sat stunned unable to tear his eyes away from Harry, looking for any sign that would prove the younger Malfoy's statement false.

"No." He whispered, seeing the truth in the Boy-Who-Lived's green eyes. Numb, he did not notice when Hermione and Ron moved to stand behind him.

"NO!" He roared leaping to his feet, effectively silencing the room. His gaze was wild as he fought his inner wolf for control. His eyes began to glow amber as he gripped his head as if in pain.

"Remus. We will get her back. You have to calm down." Hermione said attempting to soothe him as she stepped forward.

Remus threw his head back and let out a blood-curdling roar before jumping backwards and knocking Ron to the ground in the process. His eyes were fully wolfen as he sniffed the air. Hermione cautiously stepped in front of him.

"Remus, stop! We'll get her back." She said forcefully.

The werewolf turned his burning gaze at her and snarled fiercely. She swallowed nervously, as she eyed movement to her right as other members approached them. The distraction cost her as Remus swung out, catching her face with his blow sending her a good ten feet backwards and through the door.

She distantly heard a voice call her name as she fought the dancing black spots in front of her eyes. She heard voices raised and felt a blur run past her to the window at the end of the hall. She was gently lifted up into strong arms as she registered the sound of breaking glass.

A cool hand softly touched her throbbing cheek. She shook her head, slowly clearing her vision. Her eyes flew up and met the golden gaze of Nikolai as he cradled her.

"Hermione!"

Ron and Harry rushed to her side pulling her into their laps.

"I'm fine." She muttered flushing at the attention she was receiving. She looked over to Nikolai and smiled wanly.

"Thank you for your assistance."

He nodded abruptly and stepped back under the heavy glares of several of the gathered males allowing her friends to come to her aid. Irritated, she struggled against her best friend's hold and struggled to her feet.

"I'm fine!" She said shortly. She looked down the hallway to the broken glass and the shattered window.

"We have bigger problems." She muttered before staggering back into the council room.

"_Much bigger problems."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of all of the stupid, idiotic plans…." Hermione raged as she paced the floor of the training room that was adjacent to the gym.

She could not believe the stupidity of the plan Harry and Ron put forth_. Sure, let's go track down the enraged werewolf through his Eredita mark._ Brilliant plan. What would happen then? _Legacy_ members would charge in, wands drawn, not even knowing what they were walking blindly into?

Oh, she knew that desperation tinged their plan. Desperation for the little time left before their spies were found out, for Tonks condition and concern over Remus's flight out of the window. But, really, how stupid could they be?

"Hermione?"

The petite witch turned to face Ginny. "I don't care what you have to say in their defense. I am not going along with their stupid plan." She snapped.

"I'm not here for them. I agree with your opinion."

Hermione stopped her pacing and raised a brow at the younger woman.

The red-head seeing that she had Hermione's attention continued. "I do not agree with the rashness of their plan, but something needs to be done. Remus is my partner after all and Tonks is my friend."

The brunette cocked her head, waiting for Ginny to continue.

"I have an idea. A dangerous one that may get us captured or killed."

Hermione nodded urging the youngest Weasley to continue.

"You know the club in Underground London, _The Dark Maiden_? I think you and I should go pay it a visit. After all, what better place to gain information than to go to a Death Eater hangout?"

Hermione's mind whirled, already jumping ahead. _The Dark Maiden_ was a gothic club of ill repute. Many things happened within those walls as the alcohol and drugs flowed freely. It was a favorite hangout of their generation, particularly those from the dark side of the war. It was the one club that witches and wizards went and willingly mixed with muggles. The dregs of society.

A small smirk played around her sensual lips. "I see where you are going with this Gin. Good plan."

Ginny beamed at the older witch's praise. "We'll have to look the part."

"Not a problem. We are two very powerful witches after all." The curly haired witch said with a wave of her hand.

"Three."

Hermione and Ginny spun around to face the new voice.

"Seren." The brunette witch greeted shortly.

The raven haired witch straightened proudly. "I want to help. Harry and Ron have admitted me within the ranks of _Legacy_ and I see this as my chance to do something."

Hermione eyed the Greek wizarding princess shrewdly. "And help a certain wizard I assume?"

Seren blushed at the innuendo of the beautiful witch. "It is not only Draco I want to help. I owe you, and this can be considered partial repayment."

Ginny raised a brow at her earnest tone. "You do know what we are planning, don't you?"

"To go in disguise to the most ill-reputed club in the London Underground and hopefully uncover information regarding Voldemort."

Hermione smiled genuinely at Seren's annoyed tone. "I suppose that if you aren't included, you will tell the other's what we are up to."

"Call it blackmail if you wish." The raven haired witch quipped.

It was on the tip of Ginny's tongue to mention _Obliviate_, but she also knew that both she and Hermione would not sink that low.

"What about your brother?"

"What Nikolai doesn't know, won't hurt him." Seren scoffed at the redhead's question.

"Alright then. Let's go. We need to get ourselves appropriately attired and we have little time for our plan to work before the men will execute theirs tomorrow night. " Hermione ordered before striding out of the room.

Seren and Ginny glanced at each other in the wake of the petite witch's departure. A silent agreement was formed.

They would all watch each other's back. There was too much at stake to allow anything to go wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The electronic trance music pulsed around the three witches as they roughly shoved their way through the mass of writhing bodies. Hermione was in the lead as they made their way to the bar. She elbowed other patrons to make room for the three witches.

'Watch it!" A green-haired man snarled as his drink was jostled.

"Bite me." She replied coolly before leaning over the bar and placing their drink orders. Her jade corset pushed her breasts up enticingly and she ignored the leer of the bar tender that strangely had sunglasses on.

"Three Jack and Cokes."

"You got it sexy."

Hermione turned to Ginny, her brow raised. _Sexy? _ She mouthed to her now purple-haired friend. Ginny grinned, her contact covered eyes appeared silver in the black lights. Seren watched with a small smile playing around her lips. Her raven hair was now the color of black cherries and her eyes were covered with dark brown contacts.

"Here you go." The bartender said with a wink as he set their drinks down in front of Hermione.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nuthin luv. It's on the house."

She raised a brow at that and tossed her black hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"Any time sexy."

Hermione narrowed her green colored eyes and turned her back on the bartender allowing her gaze to travel around the club. Seren and Ginny mimicked her as they casually leaned their backs against the bar.

The three girls were attracting a lot of attention being new to the scene and they were approached several times with offers to dance. Per their agreement with each other, they mingled with other patrons and danced trying to discreetly pry for information. One of them kept their place at the bar at all times keeping watch.

Hermione was taking her turn as lookout discouraged at the lack of information she had gained. She let her green eyes roam around looking for her companions. She saw a flash of silver from Ginny's Hot Pants and saw her dancing with a group of people. She smiled grimly as she saw a guy her friend had danced with a few times earlier cut in and haul Ginny off. She knew the youngest Weasley could take care of herself so she continued to search the room for Seren. She frowned upon her second time searching the club not seeing the Greek princess's metallic red shirt in the crowd.

"Something wrong sexy?"

Hermione stiffened at the hot breath against her neck.

"No." She said shortly.

"Where are your pretty friends?"

"Dancing." She replied without turning to face him.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione's heart froze at the inflection in the bartender's deep voice. She whirled around. "What do you mean?"

He smiled coldly. "Don't tell me that a smart witch like you hasn't figured it out yet."

She narrowed her eyes at the man, angry that she could not see his eyes behind the dark glasses he had on.

Wait. Dark glasses. Sunglasses in a club. A club populated by wizards and muggles.

_Fuck._

Seeing realization cross her pretty face, the bar tender leaned over and grasped her wrists. "Ahhh, So the lovely Ms. Granger has figured it out."

Irate at her own stupidity for not paying close enough attention to him she attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"Vision of Truth glasses. Very clever. Now who the hell are you and what have you done with my friends?" She snarled.

He smirked. "Don't worry about your friends sexy. You'll be joining them soon enough."

"I don't think so." She countered.

His smile widened as his gaze settled behind her.

"Guess again."

Hermione barely had enough time to turn her head before a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth rendering her unconscious. She fell back heavily into the waiting arms of her attacker.

"Nice work Johnson. I'll take it from here."

The bartender shrugged in response. "Not a problem Dolohov. I expect my payment delivered as usual."

The Death Eater swung Hermione's limp body up into his arms easily. "I would think that the Dark Lord will reward you for the capture of this one here."

The bartender smiled. "I don't suppose I could play with her a bit before she is killed?"

Antonin chuckled darkly. "No. This one is special. A valuable commodity. I do not know what is planned for her."

"You know Dolohov, you should really see her through these." The bartender said holding out his dark glasses. "Of course, you won't be able to see her glorious amber eyes."

Antonin hesitated a moment before accepting Johnson's glasses. He looked over the unconscious witch in his arms.

_Most impressive._ He mused as he took in her fine boned features and glorious silky mass of caramel colored curls. Her petite form was perfectly toned and curved enough to make a man to think of certain erotic pleasures.

He handed the dark glasses back to the bartender and turned to leave. "Good work tonight Johnson."

Dolohov disappeared through the crowd and made his way towards the exit in the back of the club used exclusively for his kind. Upon reaching outside, he breathed in a lungful of cold air, slapping at his neck in irritation. _Damn bugs!_ He glanced at the slight form in his arms before he apparated away not noticing the figure on the rooftop across the alley watching his every move.

"Hawk to Alpha. Come in Alpha."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, we got her. I repeat we got her."

"Are you sure it is her?"

"Affirmative. The program that the whiz kid came up with works. I was able to see right through her disguise."

"And the wizard?"

"He disappeared with her but not before I was able to hit him with the tracing device."

"Excellent work Hawk. Return to base. Alpha out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feeling of cold, damp earth was the first thing Ginny felt as she slowly roused herself. Her head was pounding and as she tried to sit up a dizzy spell engulfed her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply riding out her dizziness. She blinked slowly as her vision came into focus. She saw the prone forms of Seren and Hermione next to her. She shakily crawled over to them unable to use her arms as they were tied behind her back.

She reached Seren first and scanned her body for any signs of injury or abuse. Finding nothing she attempted to nudge her new friend awake with her knee.

"Seren." She hissed. "Seren, wake up!"

The Greek princess stirred and opened her eyes with a groan. She tried to sit up and yelped as she fell sideways onto Hermione causing to other witch to come to.

Seren rolled off of the petite witch and struggled to her knees. She tried to loosen the rope that bound her hands behind her back to no avail.

"Sonofabitch." Hermione muttered as she managed to sit up. She shook her head clearing it and saw her two companions on their knees next to her. She jerked at her bonds roughly only managing to have them bite into her flesh painfully. She moved to a kneeling position as well.

"Where the hell are we?" She croaked out, looking at the unfamiliar terrain around them.

"I don't know." Ginny said biting her lip. "I don't see anyone around and there doesn't seem to be any houses for miles."

'What's that?" Seren asked pointing at a shimmering pool on the ground visible in the pre-dawn light.

The three women looked at each other uneasily before struggling to their feet. It took several tries, but finally they were all standing. Wincing at the stiffness of their muscles, they made their was over to a rock formation where the shimmering pool was.

They peered in and reared back in shock. The grinning face of Voldemort greeted them. They could see several of his Death Eaters around him as the looked through the portal at the three girls.

"I see you have found the portal. I expected it sooner though. After all, the mudblood is supposed to be the 'smartest witch of her age'." The Dark Lord's voice boomed out at them causing them to step back.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped in anger.

"It is nice to see you back to your normal filthy self mudblood. All of you actually."

Hermione looked over at Seren and Ginny noting that while their eye and hair color was back to normal all of them still had on their club clothes from the night before, albeit a bit dirty and wrinkled.

"Spare us your false flattery and get to the point. We are not afraid of you."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Brave words mudblood. Soon you'll be begging me for mercy."

"Mione, let it go." Ginny warned quietly sensing the older witch's anger.

Hermione sighed in frustration knowing that the redheaded witch was right. Voldemort's smile widened.

"Now we are going to play a game. As you can see you are not anywhere that is familiar, and I guarantee that none of your friends can help you. They won't know where to even begin since the 'brain' behind their operation is missing."

Hermione was listening to Voldemort and trying to figure out if any of the Death Eaters surrounding him were their allies.

"I have sent you to a time and a place that is unreachable by any other means than the one I have so carefully created. You see, my loyal followers have grown tired of the same old hunt so I have devised a new one."

"Bullshit!" Ginny snarled. "We are not prey!"

"You are now. Or if you want, I can kill you all right now. Your choice. You will have thirteen hours before I send in some of my faithful to track you down and you are going to need all of the time allotted. You are not in a friendly place or time I'm afraid."

"I suppose that this portal goes only one way and that is not out." Hermione said dully the realization of their situation was weighing heavily upon her.

"Correct. There is another portal that you can return to our time through, but it is very far away and in all likely hood you'll be dead before you have any chance of reaching it."

The three women glanced at each other defeat in their gaze.

"We'll play your game." Hermione said heavily.

"I knew you would. You really don't have much of a choice after all. And since you three are so generous in accepting, I have a gift for you." The Dark Lord waved his hand and a sack appeared next to the trio of women.

"Remember thirteen hours, and then the game begins."

The portal winked out of existence with his final statement. Hermione stared grimly at the horizon.

"Let's see what he has do generously _gifted_ us with. Then we had better get moving. I have a feeling that our time is even shorter than he said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay in posting but I re-wrote this chapter three times and I STILL am not happy with it. But, I figured I had better post something soon before I lost any of my readers.

Speaking of, Thank You for all of you who have reviewed. It makes me feel good and eager to continue on. I have had OVER 2300 HITS FOR MY STORY AND ONLY 24 REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Come on people, hook up a poor aspiring writer here! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it).

F.L.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Warning: Some mild sexual themes are in this chapter. Not much at all really and nowhere near as detailed as I will be getting later when Hermione and Lucius get together.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 12**

The pale moonlight filtered through the barred window high in the wall, illuminating the battered figure on the cot. A wracking cough sounded from the huddled form covered with a threadbare blanket. A faint wheezing sound reverberated against the stonewalls of the dungeon cell.

The grating sound of the iron door opening did not cause the prisoner to stir.

"I've brought your supper."

Silence greeted that statement. The redheaded woman sighed as she placed the tray of broth and water on the floor.

"Nymphadora…."

"Don't even think to speak to me!" The huddled form snarled, her voice hoarse.

"Tonks, I had no idea that the Dark Lord had you. It wasn't until earlier this afternoon that Narcissa decided to enlighten me to your presence."

Molly Weasley approached the silent form cautiously. "I am truly sorry that you have gotten yourself caught up in this situation…."

A bitter laugh rang out as Tonks moved to a sitting position settling a venomous gaze on the Weasley matriarch.

"I bet you are. Knowing what I do about you now, I find it hard to believe your _innocence_ in this. After all, you are in league with my most wonderful _Aunty Malfoy_."

Molly straightened her back, lips pursed in anger. "There are many things going on here that I am not privy to Tonks, but that is no reason to take your anger out on me. I had _nothing_ to do with your capture."

A strange gleam shone from Tonks's feverish eyes. "Really, now? And to think, you were usually so well informed regarding Order plans. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

A cough wracked her beaten body leaving her gasping for breath. Molly made to move to her side, but Tonks scrambled away.

"Stay away from me traitor!"

The Weasley matriarch froze at the pure hatred in the younger woman's voice.

"I won't hurt you."

"And yet you will not help me either." Was Tonks stony reply.

Molly sighed. "I am truly sorry for what has happened. I was only trying to protect my family from……"

A crazed laugh echoed around the stone room causing Molly to step back in surprise.

"Protect your family? Tell me Molly, do you _know_ who arranged for my wonderful vacation here in the Malfoy dungeons?"

The redheaded woman was too shocked at the pure venom in the Auror's voice to even attempt a coherent response. She only shook her head faintly.

"Why it was your dearest daughter-in-law. It seems she has cast her lot with V..Voldemort. Tell me, do you even know _why_ I was captured?"

Tonks continued her explanation not allowing Molly to respond. "Apparently, I am bait. Fenrir Greyback and V..Voldemort want Remus at their side something fierce and according to your _darling_ daughter-in-law I am the best option to gain his acquiescence."

Molly reeled from the news that Fleur had betrayed the Order, her family, Bill. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"But that would destroy Bill." She whispered aloud. "I don't believe your lies. Fleur would not do that to Bill or to any of us." She snapped firmly.

A bitter laugh sounded from the captured woman. "Believe whatever delusions you like. I know for a fact that your daughter-in-law is willing to voice all information she has regarding Order members. Well once V..Voldemort breaks through Hermione's spells, that is."

Molly visibly flinched at the mention of the mudblood's name. Anger filled her countenance.

Tonks smiled maliciously. "Of course, you would know all about the spells that have prevented you from spilling Order of the Phoenix secrets. It was actually a brilliant idea Hermione had. Too bad you were smart enough not to attempt revealing our secrets. I think oozing boils would be an improvement for you."

"You filthy half-blood!" Molly snarled.

"Shut it Molly. You have no business casting stones or slurs at anybody else. Not when your own heart is so black and twisted with hate. I do not care for your company or your fake sympathy. I only wish that it was you here in my stead. It is no less that what you deserve."

"You will suffer before you die Nymphadora. I will see to that." The redheaded witch promised, seething with anger.

Tonks stared at her unwelcome guest coolly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Feeling a victory of sorts over the younger woman, the Weasley matriarch retreated closing the cell door firmly after her.

Tonks leaned her head back against the wall wearily. She shifted her eyes towards the window high above her.

"_Starlight…Starbright…First Star I see Tonight…Wish I May…Wish I Might…Have the Wish I Wish Tonight….."_

She sang softly, her heart crying out for her werewolf lover.

"_Be safe Remus."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure ran through a dark field pausing occasionally to sniff the air. A wild feral gleam was visible to any person watching even from a distance. The running figure pulsed with such rage and power that he unknowingly kept any and all predators and humans away.

He was on a hunt to find his missing mate. Nothing would stop him or get in his way. His wolf had taken control and he was functioning on pure instinctual levels now, particularly since the full moon was so near.

He paused again, sniffing the crisp night air before veering towards the west.

He would find her and rip anyone who got in his way to shreds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YES…..FUCK!!" Antonin Dolohov shouted as his bed partner milked his turgid member with her inner muscles until he was spent.

His companion rolled off of him and laid panting at his side. "Hmmmmmm." She said contently as her breathing rate slowed.

He sat up and ran a finger along his nude companion's breast. "I do appreciate your enthusiasm today my dear."

Narcissa smirked and stretched sensuously. "I know."

Antonin stared down at the ethereal beauty at his side. She was a selfish, manipulative woman and usually rather cold in bed. He could only imagine what had her in such a good mood to go so far as to ride him. Normally during their encounters, he was the one doing all of the work and oft times he was left unsatisfied even if he did spill his seed. After the thrill of sleeping with the Dark Lord's second-in-command's wife had worn off, he just continued with the affair because he could.

While this latest fuck session of theirs was better than usual, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to drive his throbbing cock hard into the unconscious witch he held in his arms last night. Of course, he would want her wide-awake for that encounter.

Hermione Granger.

He remembered the bushy haired teenager from the Department of Mysteries fiasco seven years back. Even then he could see potential in her looks, but she had surpassed even what he could imagine and he had a very vivid imagination.

His cock twitched and he felt his blood roar through his veins. Tonight, he was privileged to join in the hunt for the three delectable witches. It was his reward for capturing Potter's brain. The Dark Lord had selected those of his followers he considered most loyal and ruthless.

He would be accompanying both of the Malfoy men, Snape, Lestrange and Avery. They were given leave to take their time and enjoy themselves but they were not to actually kill the three beauties. His Lord had his reasons as to why their lives were to be spared and it didn't concern Dolohov one bit. He would be able to have his fun and that is what mattered.

"Will you stay for a while?" Narcissa asked as she watched his dark eyes that were deep in thought.

He turned his head towards her. "No, my dear. I cannot. I have been granted a most intriguing mission by our Lord and I will need to leave tonight."

"Oh?" The blond woman asked calmly. "When will you return?" Inside she was seething with anger. What mission? Why hadn't she been informed?

"A few days at the least, possibly a few weeks at most."

"And what will you be doing?" She asked sitting up and drawing the silk sheet up modestly.

He glanced at her knowing full well that she was fuming inside. Narcissa Malfoy did not like it when things went on around her that she had no knowledge of or was not a party to. He smirked as he slid out of the bed and stood. His physique was quite developed and he knew he was darkly handsome. He had no problems with being naked in front of, well anyone. He went about gathering his clothes ignoring the blond woman in the bed.

"Dolohov! I asked you a question." She snapped. "What will you be doing on this assignment?"

He allowed a sneer to cross his face. "Watch yourself Narcissa. I have no obligation to inform you of anything. Now, if you ask politely maybe I can be persuaded to tell you something. It will cost you though."

Her blue eyes flashed with rage. "I will not do it."

He quirked his brow. "I didn't expect that you would. Besides, I am not fool enough to let your mouth anywhere near my family jewels for fear that you would bite them off."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not some slag that I would even consider lowering myself to take you in my mouth. That is disgusting and I want no part of that sexual act as you well know."

He shook his head at her. "It is truly a wonder that Lucius even considered bedding you at all."

She screeched in outrage and leapt towards him. He easily caught her wrists in his grasp. He chuckled at her fit of temper. "Where's that legendary cool of yours Narcissa?"

She stilled her movements. He was right. As much as she actually loathed Dolohov, he was rather delicious in bed and she did not want to go through the bother of finding a replacement yet. That was why today she had decided to take the lead in their very satisfying encounter. She had a feeling that Antonin's interest in her was waning and she did not want to slink back to living at the Manor full time and face Lucius's derision at her inability to keep yet another man in her bed.

"I am sorry Antonin at my uncalled for display of temper. You are right to keep your business between our Lord and yourself." She lowered her eyelashes demurely.

Dolohov snorted internally at her attempt to be coy. He released her wrists and stepped away from her. She remained kneeling on the bed watching him dress with an appreciative eye.

He grabbed his wand from the table and strode towards the door. He opened it and took one look back at the coldly, beautiful woman on the bed.

"I am going hunting."

He left and the echo of his apparation left her ears ringing and a question burning in her mind.

_Hunting?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stared grimly at the three cloaks and their wands that Voldemort left for them. She was suspicious. Why would he let them have their wands? She circled them carefully before moving her hand slightly over them. She sighed when they glowed a sickly color of green.

"That's not a good sign, is it?" Seren asked glumly.

"No. It is not. The wands have been severely tampered with and I am afraid that they are no longer _our_ wands. If we use them, I shudder to think what could happen."

Ginny ran a pale hand through her hair. "Should we take them with us?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I think the best thing we can do is leave the wands and the cloaks here. He could have a tracking spell on any of these objects and I for one will not risk being found sooner than necessary."

"So you think that they will find us?" Seren asked a tremor in her voice.

"Yes." The petite witch replied heavily.

Ginny sighed. Their current situation did not look good at all. "I can only do the most basic of spells wandless."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Seren, what about you?"

"I am capable of doing quite a bit of wandless magic, though not as well as Nikolai."

The brunette looked off at the horizon before turning her whiskey colored eyes back to her companions. "Well, we still have our magic capabilities to varying degrees as well as each other. I think that we may have a fighting chance of escaping them, at least for a while."

"What if Snape or either of the Malfoy's are part of the hunting party?"

Hermione shrugged. "We can't rely on that. Even if they have been selected to take part of this barbaric hunt, we cannot risk their cover being blown. We may as well learn what we can while we can before Voldemort dissolves the binding spells I created."

"So it is just us then." Ginny stated heavily.

"I am afraid so Gin." The former Head Girl said softly.

"Well, we had better get moving. Who knows how fast those Death Eater's will come after us. We are in an unknown place and time. Who knows how fast or slow time ticks away here." Seren said looking around in disgust.

"Excellent point Seren. Let's go." Hermione said casting a nervous eye to the still closed portal.

She closed her eyes briefly, gathering her wits before taking off in a steady run with Ginny and Seren following.

"Is there any particular reason we are running west?" Ginny asked after a while, keeping pace with Hermione.

"Instinct."

The redhead accepted that response easily. One way was as good as another at this point considering they had no idea where they were. They kept up their swift pace for a few hours, ignoring their thirst and fatigue. Seren was ready to drop from exhaustion and she was cotton-mouthed from lack of water. Granted, she enjoyed her physical workouts and was proud of how toned and in shape she was, but this continuous running had pushed her to her limits. Right before she was going to literally collapse, she slammed into the back of Ginny nearly sending both of them tumbling down the rocky hill.

Gasping in lungfuls of air, Seren murmured an apology to Ginny and glanced down at the massive forest that was set beyond the hill.

"Bugger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked silently, leading the way for her companions through the dark forest. Upon first reaching the tree line, she had done a fancy bit of wandless magic to transfigure some sturdy sticks into several pairs of long knives.

She glanced at the dense trees above her, unable to see the position of the sun to at least have a decent guess at the current time. They had been in this dense forest for what she would estimate to be several hours. They had lucked out and found a stream almost immediately and once again thanks to her skills with transfiguration she was able to provide them with two flasks of water each. After a quick discussion, they had decided to follow the stream in hopes of it leading them to a river and in turn a settlement of some sort.

She had been forced into the leadership role by the other two women and she wished she had as much faith in herself as they apparently did. She knew their time was running short before they had to run again. She could feel it. So lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed the absence of noise around them, until now. Abruptly stopping she held up a hand for her two companions to do the same.

She swiftly scanned their surroundings, her body tense. She strained her ears for any sound of movement. An eerie silence surrounded them and the women found themselves moving closer together, backs to each other. They circled slowly their eyes searching for any hidden threats. A sudden movement to Ginny's left caught their attention. The air around them grew thick and black, blocking out what little light they had. Every instinct within Hermione screamed at her to run and she did. She grasped both Ginny and Seren's arms and ran back the way they came. Gasping with fear she managed to get them through the blackness that surrounded them and back onto the path. They ran for miles without stopping, fear and adrenaline spurring them on. Finally they halted, to tired to continue.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Seren gasped out trying to slow her breathing.

"I don't know." Hermione said blankly shivering in the cool air.

"It was evil. Pure evil." Ginny said shakily. She could sense the malice that had been in the air.

The curly haired witch snapped her head around to stare at Ginny. She nodded slightly, agreeing with the youngest Weasley.

"Where are we?" Seren asked looking around at their surroundings. Their flight had caused them to veer off of the path and away from the stream.

"As long as we are far away from th..that thing, I don't care."

Hermione arched a brow at Ginny's statement. "Would you rather be hunted down like animals then?"

"That would almost certainly be the lesser of two evils."

A small smile spread the petite witch's face. Ironic. Choosing the Death Eater's would be the lesser of two evils. Literally. Her smile faded. She shivered again at the thought of coming face-to-face with whatever that thing was. She only hoped that there wasn't more of that thing or even something worse out there.

Unbeknownst to her, her wish would be in vain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** **Thanks for all of the reviews everybody!** This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but since it was done, I figured I would post it.

It was mentioned that the ending of my last chapter was a bit Labyrinthesque (my word for: similar to the movie The Labyrinth.) and I assure you that was actually quite unintentional. I was actually focusing on the number 13, after I saw an intriguing show regarding the Knights Templar who were executed on a Friday also on October 13th…thus giving us our Friday 13th superstition that runs rampant today. So, my apologies. I must've been subconsciously influenced and in an attempt at doing a dramatic ending, well voila! You get my Labyrinthesque ending. Once again, not intentional.

Also, I would like to reassure everyone that this is **A LUCIUS MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER **fan fiction. I know, I know, it's slow going. Things will start to happen real soon with them. Well sort of. It has been established that they both care deeply for one another (the bond, Hermione's torture etc.) but remain forever stubborn, prideful and all around idiots. Which makes it rather difficult for them to shag, declare their undying love and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Never fear! They WILL get there. Remember this will be a novel length fan fiction here, so bare with me people.

By the way, these were by no means rants; I just wanted to reassure you the readers of my intentions. And hey, look at that. Another chapter done and posted. Next one should be up in a few days as well.

Please review and let me know if there are any questions or any confusion anyone has with my story so far or just to tell me to update. Just review please.

Thanks for reading everyone!

F.L.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 13**

Lucius materialized next to his companions and shook off his disorientation with ease. He was momentarily taken aback when he saw the cloaks and wands discarded on the ground next to the sack the Dark Lord had gifted the women with.

Rodolphus nudged the abandoned pile with his boot. "Well, this will make our job a bit harder. Rather smart of them."

"Where should we start?" Avery asked gruffly. "These cloaks and wands were our way to track the witches."

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. "I think we should pair up and set out in separate directions."

"No way Severus. I am not letting my chance to gain the Dark Lord's favor slip through my hands."

"Oh? And what do you propose we do Dolohov?" Severus sneered.

Lucius ignored his fellow hunters as he walked a distance away from the portal. He closed his eyes focusing on his inner magic and reached out with his senses. The terrain sped by him in his mind's eye before slowing and showing him a dense forest and the three witches that were resting under the boughs of the trees. A faint gold shimmer surrounded his former bonded partner.

His eyes snapped open in surprise. How was he still able to locate Hermione's magical signature? What did that mean? The severance of their bond should've prevented him from doing so. It was only on a whim that he decided to try it.

"Father?"

"Yes Draco? He looked over at his heir, his face blank.

"What are we going to do?"

Lucius knew that his son was not referring to what direction to take but to what would happen when they found the women.

"What we must." He answered in a clipped voice.

Draco moved back in surprise and disappointment. He had expected his father to play the loyal servant, but the iciness in his face made the younger Malfoy wonder where his father's loyalties truly lie. Maybe his _Eredita_ duel with Hermione was still fresh on his mind. Being kicked around by a woman, a muggle-born at that, had to have stung his father's pride.

"Lucius, what do you suggest?"

The Malfoy patriarch was silent for a long moment before responding to Lestrange's question.

"It seems that the little mudblood is staying true to her reputation for being Potter's brain. Tracking them will be harder now, even though we have our wands. I cannot say that I am disappointed by that fact. It will make the thrill of the hunt all that more potent."

He slowly walked the perimeter in a wide circle looking for tracks. He crouched low to the ground and stared off towards the west. He stood abruptly.

"We'll go west."

Severus and Draco exchanged looks, they too had seen the faint tracks. It seemed as if Lucius was determined to follow their quarry and not even attempt to mislead their fellow Death Eater's. What was he playing at?

Resolved to keep an eye on the Malfoy patriarch, Severus shouldered his pack and followed the already moving group of Death Eater's westward.

Draco stood alone for a moment, his gaze on the horizon. He could not shake the feeling that this hunt would not end well.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took off after the group. He would not let harm befall the three witches if it was in his power to prevent it.

His only consolation was the fact that Voldemort could not summon them from here. They were on their own until they reached the other portal. The Dark Lord wanted an 'Old Fashioned' hunt. No apparating or broomsticks for them.

At least that would give the women a fighting chance to evade them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mione."

Mione, wake up!"

Ginny reached out to shake the slumbering witch and was startled when the petite brunette's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a snarl, fists at the ready. The redhead leapt back with a small scream.

"Don't DO that! You scared me half to death!"

Hermione grunted as she stretched out the kinks in her muscles. She stood and offered an apologetic smile to her friend.

"Sorry Gin."

She felt her back crack as she tried to ignore the stiffness of her corset. She looked at her two companions noticing the long-sleeved shirts they both had on from the club. She chewed on her lip thinking for a moment. She pulled out one of the knives she had transfigured from her boot.

"What are you doing?"

Seren asked curiously as Hermione began to remove her corset.

"I am trying to make my clothing a bit more comfortable. You try running around in a corset and see if it doesn't chafe the hell out of you."

Fascinated, Seren and Ginny watched as the brunette sliced off the bottom portion of her green corset and changed it into a functional bra. Next she concentrated and the remainder of the cut garment transfigured into a cropped long-sleeved green shirt.

Redressing, Hermione sighed at the sight of her bared, toned stomach. She was too tired to attempt another wandless transfiguration, glad that she had the foresight to alter their footwear earlier. Combat boots were way better for traipsing around in the woods than spiked heels any day.

Ginny, sensing her friend's weariness offered to go look for some food. Hermione shook her head.

"No, we need to keep moving particularly after the three hour rest period we just took. We'll find something on the way. We need to cover more ground before nighttime sets in."

"Which leads me to another point. Where the hell are we going anyway?" Seren asked.

"The first thing we need to do is to find a way out of these creepy woods." Ginny said shivering.

"Agreed. But then what?" The Greek princess questioned.

"I don't know. Find a settlement. Maybe we can get answers about where we are from someone there."

"Yes, but…"

"Damnit Seren, I don't know!" Ginny exploded. "I don't know where we are, how to get out, or even if there is a village anywhere nearby. All I know is that we are being hunted by powerful people in league with Voldemort and we have to avoid them!"

Hermione laid a restraining hand on the redhead's shoulder. "One thing at a time. Our first priority is to get through this forest. I still believe that if we stick to the stream, we will come to a river at some point. If there are people here, it is a good bet that they will have their settlement somewhere near water."

"Isn't that what we tried to do this morning?" Seren asked scathingly.

"Don't take your frustration out on me Seren. I know just as much as you do at this point. I'm trying to think logically here, and this is no time for petty squabbling. We have to work together because if we don't we will have a one hundred percent chance of failure. I for one do not like to fail. I refuse to fail."

Seren looked sheepish at Hermione's words. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. I didn't mean to snap at you Seren." Ginny said apologetically.

"Good. So we are all friends again. Now, let's get a move on." The brunette witch said spinning on her heel and setting a brisk pace through the forest. Ginny and Seren scrambled to gather their water flasks and took off after the petite witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't see why we can't just apparate. Walking is for muggles." Avery muttered.

"Sure, go ahead. I am sure that our Lord would be most pleased to hear that you disregarded his rules of this hunt."

"What, now you are going to turn traitor on your comrades Snape and tell him?"

"Avery, you really are a fool. Do you honestly think that the Dark Lord would not know that you disobeyed him? We are being tested here and there are rules that we must abide by." Severus sneered.

"What do you mean we are being tested?" Dolohov demanded.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "Idiots." He muttered before explaining.

"Our Lord has granted us the honor of this hunt and set stipulations on it. It is his way of rewarding us and testing our loyalty. After all it wouldn't do for any of his faithful followers to ignore any of his orders, no matter haw insignificant they might seem, now would it?"

Any reply was cut-off as from up ahead Lucius motioned for them to stop. The blond man stood staring down at something. Severus hurried to his side and looked down the steep hill to the dense forest sprawled out against the horizon.

"Don't tell me that they were stupid enough to enter a strange forest in an unknown place!" Rodolphus said incredibly.

"It would appear so." Lucius said calmly.

"I thought the mudblood was supposed to be smart?" Avery asked, his lips curled in a grimace as he surveyed the forest.

"She is." Draco said curtly.

"Explain yourself boy."

"Avery, I have not been a boy for a fair number of years. I know the mudblood is smart. If you recall we went to school together after all. Now, tell me, why would you consider it stupid to run to an obvious source of food, shelter and most likely water?"

"Because they don't know what's in that forest! They left their wands behind so they have no means to do magic. It is foolish to rush into something unknown! Now we'll have to go in after them and hope that they haven't been completely devoured."

Draco smiled cruelly. "Is that concern for our prey, or is it cowardice and fear of entering a measly forest? My, how our Lord would be most disappointed to hear your words."

Avery turned a mottled red with his anger and raised his wand. Snape stepped between them smoothly lowering Avery's wand with his hand.

"This will not accomplish our goal. Draco is correct Avery. Take heart in the fact that this is not The Forbidden Forest, and you do have your wand after all."

Lucius was fed up with the petty bickering, though he couldn't ignore the twinge of pride he felt at how well Draco handled Avery.

"Enough. It is already dusk. It would be foolish to attempt to traverse the woods in the dark. We'll settle in for the night and continue at first light."

"Who made you the leader of this little hunting party?' Rodolphus sneered.

"Since all of you have been following along behind me after I was the one to find the tracks in the first place. I think that more than speaks for my leadership."

Lestrange stared hard at the Malfoy patriarch before accepting the blond man's statement.

"Point to you Lucius."

A sudden pain gripped the blond man's heart as he remembered another person saying those words to him.

_Flashback_

_It was just after their seventh mission as bonded partners that Lucius found himself once again delegated to the task of searching for his wily partner. They had just taken down a den of eight supporters for the Dark Lord between the two of them. Due to the misfortune of his mask being askew, he did not note it when Hermione left._

_Kicking the unconscious vampire at his feet he tore off his mask only to discover that he was alone. Cursing aloud he exited the cavern and stalked into the pouring rain. He knew his partner would not be out here, but he looked anyway as his thoughts ran amuck with different possible scenarios._

_Angry, that she once again left him alone at the scene, Lucius debated the merits of apparating back to Malfoy Manor and having a nice glass of cognac in front of a roaring fire. Sighing, he realized he couldn't leave the petite witch on her own. Particularly tonight._

_Wait. Tonight?_

_Merlin's Balls. _

_He knew where he could find her. He apparated outside the gates of a deserted Hogwart's. He used the Order of the Phoenix password to be allowed access to the grounds of the abandoned school. He strolled with an almost casual air towards his destination. He found her at the White Tomb, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her slim hand. She ignored his presence as she took a healthy swig of the burning liquor._

_He seated himself stiffly next to her on the granite boulder facing the tomb. They remained in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts._

"_Do you think he would approve?"_

_Lucius started at her soft voice. Approve? Approve what?_

"_Do you think he would approve of us forming Eredita? Of finally taking a stand in this war? Of me?" He could barely make out her voice at the end of her questions._

_He sighed internally. Why was he stuck with the introspective, depressed mud.. muggle-born witch? He considered his words carefully._

"_I think he would be proud of how all of you have continued on without him and are doing your best to bring an end to the war."_

_She snorted inelegantly. "Yeah, that's why I can't figure out the location of the remaining Horcruxes. That's why we are making such obvious progress in the war."_

_He chose to remain quiet and ignore her sarcasm. They sat in silence for a long while. He tensed when she laid her head wearily on his shoulder after a time._

"_Why did you leave… again.?" He finally asked, willing his body to ignore the fragrance of her hair._

_He felt her shrug. "It is my way of dealing with working so closely with someone who despises me on a twisted principle."_

"_I don't despise you." _

_Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that. Her nearness was disconcerting._

_Hermione smiled softly, glad that he couldn't see her expression. She decided the best thing for now was to stay silent._

_Lucius remained tense as he waited for a scathing remark from her. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything, he relaxed slightly. After a while, Hermione's voice broke the silence that surrounded them._

"_Point to you Lucius."_

He was jerked out of the memory by Draco shaking him slightly.

"Father, are you alright?" He asked lowly to prevent their companions from eavesdropping as they were settling themselves on the ground in preparation for the night that had fallen.

The Malfoy patriarch blinked in confusion. _How long was I standing here, lost in that memory?_

He cleared his throat.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched his father stride off a distance away from where the other were gathered. Did his father just_ thank_ him? He stood gaping in the darkness before joining the others, his thoughts in a whirlwind.

_What had his father been thinking of to cause such bittersweet sadness in his eyes?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, we have to stop. We can barely see each other now!"

The brunette witch stopped knowing her friend was right. "I know Gin. We'll stop here."

"Finally!" Seren exclaimed plopping her self down on the moist ground next to the bank of the stream.

Ginny joined the Greek wizarding princess, groaning as her tired muscles protested her movement. Hermione remained standing, staring into the darkness of the forest.

"I'll collect firewood."

"Alone?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Hermione smiled wryly. "Don't worry so much Ginny. I'll be fine. I am only going to collect some wood. It shouldn't take that long."

The redhead watched dubiously as the petite witch sauntered off into the darkness.

"She really is something else, huh?" Seren asked casually.

"You have no idea." Ginny replied.

"Tell me about her." The raven-haired witch commanded imperiously.

_She's royalty, she's royalty, she's royalty._

The youngest Weasley gritted her teeth at Seren's command before deciding to let it go. Sighing, she reclined on her elbows.

"Well, there was this one time that Hermione decided that the twins, my brothers, needed a lesson in proper manners….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Real smart Hermione. Real Smart. Let's go through the spooky woods alone. You're just getting firewood in the dark, no problems there. EXCEPT FOR GETTING LOST!!!!!"

The petite witch kicked a nearby tree in anger. By the gods, how stupid could she be? A pale white flame hovered over her palm providing a dismal light against the oppressive darkness.

A scratching noise from her right caused her to pause. She slowly circled around, her eyes scanning her surroundings intently. Only now did she realize how quiet the woods were. In fact, this was rather reminiscent of what happened earlier when they had fled from the odd darkness.

Oppressive _cold_ darkness. The absence of sound.

_Crap._

She took off running at full speed. She backtracked as best she could in the dark, ignoring the branches that lashed against her.

"GINNY! SEREN!"

She kept on running as she called for her companions over and over. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a faint shout.

"Mione, where are you?"

"Ginny, keep shouting!"

The curly haired witch changed directions as she headed towards her red headed friend. She came bursting through the trees and skidded to a halt in front of Ginny and Seren.

"We gotta go girls! Now!"

She hastily grabbed up their meager supplies and started running downstream. Bewildered, Ginny and Seren followed their friend not wanting to question the witch. They both had seen the desperation in her eyes.

Ginny chanced a look back and saw an inky darkness obscuring any natural moonlight in the distance behind them. She gasped and propelled her tired body faster. The Greek princess seeing the red head pick up speed, looked back and stumbled in her dismay. Catching herself, she called out to Hermione.

"Where are we headed?"

"Away."

"Geez, you'd think I could get a straight answer instead of stumbling around in the dark being chased by a black blob of air." The disgruntled witch said under her breath.

"Peace Seren." Ginny huffed out trying to ignore the burning stitch in her side.

Hermione stopped suddenly a while later. "We have to rest for a bit. We cannot continue running all night in the dark."

"At least we have some light reflection from the water. That has helped us so far." Ginny said gesturing to the stream that had expanded into a river.

"Do you think we lost that thing?" Seren asked, her chest heaving from exertion.

"No." Hermione said grimly. "We have managed to put some distance between us and that thing though. We'll have to rest in intervals to keep ahead of it."

"How did it find you?"

The brunette considered Ginny's question carefully. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it heard me when I was talking out loud."

"Um, helllooo. It's a mass of air. It doesn't have any ears." Seren said crossly.

"Watch it." Hermione warned the younger witch, her tone dark. The Greek princess felt a wave of power emanate from the petite witch.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Hermione sighed deeply. "It's okay Seren. Why don't you get some rest while you can. I'll keep watch."

"Mione, you need your rest too."

The former Head Girl waved off the red head's concern. "I'll be fine. I had my time to rest earlier when I napped. Remember, I am used to being up at all hours."

Ginny settled herself on the ground. "Do you think you still have your job?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I honestly do not know. My Department Head was not pleased that I was out for a month, even though I have vacation time saved up in excess."

"Yeah, Ron was complaining about you needing to use your time off. He said it made the rest of the Ministry employees look bad that you are always at work. Apparently, your work ethic is being pushed in various departments to try to get the lazier employees motivated."

"Good luck with that."

The two women shared a grin. Hermione's thoughts turned inward as the redhead settled in to sleep. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as she stared at the swirling, frigid looking water of the rushing river. She could hear rapids up ahead and seriously hoped that meant they were almost out of this forest.

How she wished she was in her penthouse suite curled up with Crookshanks enjoying the company of her two best friends. She wondered if their stupid plan to rescue Remus and Tonks tonight had worked out. Did her two best friends even know what had happened to the three witches? Did they even know that they were missing?

Part of her seriously hoped not for it would distract them from their own plans to help out Remus. Then there was that small part of her that cried out for her two best friends, her saviors, to come and help them out. Who was she kidding? She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. For all she knew she was leading them into a den of cannibals.

She was scared. Truly scared. Here they were, alone, in the dark. Being chased by some malevolent fog and hunted by Death Eaters in a strange time and place was not her idea of fun. Though she could count her blessings that their hunters hadn't found them yet. Then again, they had done an awful lot of running today and if Voldemort kept his word, they would have hours before the Death Eaters could possibly be anywhere near them.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing entering a meditative state. The petite witch concentrated on the sounds of nature around her as she felt tremendous power suddenly flood her veins robbing her of breath. Gasping at the euphoric feeling, she felt an answering presence in her blood. Her clouded vision became clearer as a figure began to take shape behind her closed eyes. She watched appreciatively as the contours of her mystery guest's face became more defined giving way to an aristocratic face with piercing artic eyes who stared into her amber ones with shock. His sensual mouth started to move, forming a question. With a startled cry, her eyes flew open as she ignored the pounding of her heart. She raised a trembling hand to her face and was surprised to find tears on her cheeks.

_What the hell just happened?!_

She literally f_elt_ him in her blood, in her magical essence. But that had to be impossible! Their bond was severed! And what was that strange power boost all about anyway? It was an old power she could tell. Very old and very, very powerful. It had to be these goddamn woods!

"That's it! I have had it with this strange place. I have not seen a live animal since we got here even though I've heard them. A strange fog is tracking us not to mention the damn lap dogs of Snake Head. Now I am having strange power surges that cause me to somehow see _him_!"

She stood up and began pacing her thoughts a whirlwind. She still had not dealt with _his_ betrayal of her when he severed their bond. Their brief fight in the ring of fire had not alleviated any of her anger or her hurt, leaving her with an empty feeling.

_Why does he have such power over me?_

The brunette witch stopped her rapid movement as the memory of his face flashed across her mind. Unconsciously, her lips mimicked the movement his did before their brief connection was severed.

_Hermione?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius snapped awake with a stifled cry, her name on his lips. His heart was pounding and he still felt the magical effects of whatever had just transpired. He swiftly stood and gathered his things while he commanded the others to get moving.

"What is the rush? It's not even dawn yet!" A surly Avery asked.

Lucius settled his cold gaze on the Death Eater. "They are not very far from here. I have seen it."

Severus stared hard at the elder Malfoy in surprise.

_Well, that IS interesting. The link…..?_

"Come on! We need to hurry now before they move on and put even more distance between us!"

Still sleepy, the hunters gathered there supplies and followed after the agitated Malfoy. Draco observed his father carefully. He had a sinking feeling that whatever his father had dreamt, dealt with Hermione and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He shivered as a breeze touched his neck and he would swear later that he heard a faint whisper in the wind.

_Hermione…….._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Whew! Finally done with this rather uneventful chapter. Next chapter will have more action in it and I plan to have a good dose of Lucius/Hermione coming up shortly.

**I apologize for all of my reviewers from Chapter 12 that I did not reply too.** I have had a very crazy week so far.

Sadly, my much beloved Grandmother passed away on Tuesday and I have other commitments during this time of grief. I do hope to have another chapter posted by next weekend though.

Please keep supporting my story. It means a lot to me that I have had some faithful reviewers out there. Please keep it up. I could use the happy boost I get when I have a review. Particularly now.

Thanks for reading!

F.L.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 14**

"I'm stuck."

"What was that?"

"I'm stuck!"

Hermione whirled around, brows raised in disbelief as Ginny went to assist the Greek princess.

"How can you be stuck? You were just laying there sleeping!"

"Yeah, well, you would be stuck to if you have vines suddenly wrapped around you!" Seren snapped at the brunette.

A sense of foreboding hit Hermione as she moved closer to where Ginny was trying in vain to pull Seren free from the constricting vines.

"Ouch! Not so hard Ginny!"

"Well I'm sorry Seren, but I can't get these damn things loose. It's like cutting through rubber." The red head exclaimed in frustration throwing her knife to the ground.

Hermione scanned their surroundings now eerily lit with the gray morning sky. After her 'magical episode' a few hours earlier she decided to let her companions sleep while she pondered what had happened as she kept watch. She knew, she just knew, that Lucius was nearby. She could feel it in deep in her magical core.

"Gin, stop. Let me have a look."

The youngest Weasley stepped back to allow room for the smaller witch. Hermione knelt down next to Seren and instructed the raven-haired witch to still her movements. She pursed her lips in thought as she swiftly ran through her mental lists of magical and muggle plants coming up blank. Her eyes followed the trail of vines leading from the dark forest.

She was hit with a sudden inspiration.

"Seren, I'm going to try something. Wait here, and I will be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Seren called after the retreating witch, struggling with the tightening vines.

No answer came as the petite witch vanished into the thick trees. Ginny shrugged helplessly at Seren's questioning glance. The two witches stayed in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity before a blood-curdling inhuman screech cut through the heavy air.

Ginny jumped to her feet, knife in hand, ready to charge into the trees after her friend when Seren's shout stopped her. Looking back at the roped witch, her jaw dropped as the vines holding her companion captive disintegrated in front of their very eyes. Scrambling to her feet, Seren jumped backwards, putting distance away from the scene brushing ash off of her clothes. Shakily, she made her way over to the gaping Ginny.

"What just happened?"

"I happened."

Both witches whirled around to see a blood spattered Hermione join them. She looked tired but was grinning triumphantly. Seeing their confused expressions she took pity on them.

"I figured that the vines had to come from somewhere so I followed them into the trees to find the source."

"Why are you covered in blood?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Oh, that. Well, apparently the vines were extensions of a rather nasty bush that seemed to feel as if I would make a good breakfast. I stabbed at it with one of my knives while dodging the branches. This is the result." The brunette gestured to herself.

"You have some blood on your face." Ginny said motioning to her cheek.

Hermione chuckled. "I have blood everywhere."

"You should wash up before we go."

Nodding in agreement, the curly haired witch turned, intent on rinsing off in the river, when a bolt of red shot by, barely missing her cheek.

All three witches crouched instinctively as they scanned their surroundings. Movement down stream caught Hermione's sharp eye as she nudged her two companions.

"They found us! Fuck! I knew he was close!"

Her low voice was filled with loathing as they eyed the moving figures. Glancing at each other they knew what they had to do.

"Ladies, we gotta jet. Now. We'll enter the trees keeping the river in sight and follow it." She held up her hands as Seren opened her mouth to protest.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but the trees do offer more cover than the immediate area around the river which happens to be open. We really don't have a choice. Now go, one after the other. I'll cover you."

"Mione, you are tired and using wandless magic is too draining." Ginny protested.

"I'll be fine, Gin. Now go!"

Seren rose first and sprinted as fast as she could into the trees. Cursing could be heard in the distance as she disappeared from view.

"Go, Gin!"

Reluctantly, the youngest Weasley stood and prepared herself for her mad dash into the shelter of the forest. She ran as fast as she could, barely managing to avoid a purple hex that was thrown her way. She heard Hermione cast the _Protego_ shield just in time for another hex cast the red head's way to bounce harmlessly off.

Hermione took a deep breath before standing. She spared a glance at their pursuers before running at full speed. She literally had to duck; spin and leap as an array of spells were cast her way. Finally, she was in the safety of the trees.

"Keep going!" She shouted to her companions who were standing waiting for her to join them.

They didn't need to be told twice. All three witches sprinted in the trees dodging branches as best they could. Oppressive silence surrounded them except for their labored breathing as they ran as if their lives depended on it.

Which it did.

Ginny felt the blood pounding in her head with every step she took but forced herself to push on following in Hermione's footsteps. She knew that Seren would be suffering as well, but for once she remained silent.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped causing the red headed witch to plow right into her.

"Damn it Mione! Watch what you are doi……" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

She could hear Seren panting for breath as she joined them.

"Holy Merlin! What is that?" The princess asked tremulously pointing to the sloped ravine in front of them.

"A ravine." Hermione replied flatly.

"Yeah, but one filled with skeletons!"

"I know, Gin."

"What do we do now? Go down there with the remains of what looks like humans and animals or go back to the river?"

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. No matter what choice they made, it would most likely not bode well for them. She closed her eyes, weary from staying awake all night, her wandless spell casting and their flight from the Death Eaters all of which had sorely taxed her strength. She was on the verge of freaking out, but could not allow herself that luxury. She had to remain strong if they expected to get out of this alive and in one piece.

"Personally, I would rather face the known than the unknown." Ginny said, her voice firm.

As if to punctuate the red heads statement, black tendrils of mist snaked towards the trio of women from the graveyard of bones below.

"Not again!" Seren cried out.

"Follow me. I have an idea." Hermione said determinedly as she dove through the thick trees forging her own path back towards the river. She ignored the branches that whipped at her face as she literally leapt over fallen trees.

"What are you doing? The Death Eaters are that way!" Seren called out shrilly from the rear of the group.

"I know! Maybe this mist will attack them and leave us alone!" Hermione shouted back.

_If we are to die by this strange mist, I'll be damned if we don't take a few of those Death Eaters with us._

"It's gaining on us! Go faster Mione!"

Heeding Ginny's words, the petite witch practically flew across the forest floor, her companions hot on her heels. Finally, they could see the opening of the trees and burst forth from the dank woods only to land themselves in the midst of their hunters.

Avery gave a shout as he was almost barreled over by the brunette. Before he could raise his wand she delivered a blow to his face knocking him down. Only pausing long enough to let Ginny and Seren take the lead, she cast a look around the momentarily stunned group of wizards her gaze meeting that of her former partner's. Amber eyes met steel ones in a clash of wills.

"Mione!"

Breaking the eye contact, she sprinted as fast as she could towards her companions.

"After them!" Lestrange yelled spurring the hunters into action as they raced after the fleeing witches.

Swiftly gaining on Hermione, Lucius poured on the speed until he reached her side. The petite witch easily avoided his grasping hands as he lunged for her shirt. Silently she willed her two friends to continue to stay in front of her.

"You'll have to do better than that Lucius! Personally, I would be more concerned by that mist chasing you than us poor defenseless girls!"

"What are you on about girl?" The blond wizard asked bewildered.

"Take a look behind you!" Hermione called over her shoulder climbing the steep hill, her pace rapid. He glanced behind him, and stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Run you fools!" He shouted to his fellow Death Eater's, not believing his eyes, but believing in the eerie feeling that crept over him at the sight of the ominous mist.

Severus catching onto the fear in Lucius's voice looked behind him. He could not control the involuntary shiver at the sight of the huge area the dark mist was spread over. He knew something was seriously wrong with this place and he cursed Voldermort inwardly for "honoring" him with this mission.

"Draco, pick it up!" He barked at the younger wizard behind him.

"I am!" The blond wizard said through clenched teeth. He could see his father up ahead; gaining slowly on Granger as they ascended the hill.

Hermione sent a small prayer up to whatever deity may be listening as she pushed her exhausted body to move faster up the incline leaving Lucius hopefully floundering far behind. Heart pounding in rhythm with her steps, she almost missed Ginny's signal to stop as she was desperately trying to ignore the burning in her calves.

Skidding to a halt she felt her heart drop as she looked over the cliff face into the churning water below.

"Fuck!" She breathed out.

"What do we do now?" Seren screeched.

Hermione looked around their surroundings quickly. She chewed on her lip as her thoughts raced frantically.

"I'm not going to sit around here and wait to be taken!"

"Seren, shut up!"

"No, you shut up! I am tired of you giving us orders that have led us from bad to worse!"

"We have about thirty seconds before the first of the Death Eaters reach us." Ginny interjected nervously.

"That's that then! I will take my chances in the woods!"

With that parting statement, the raven-haired woman disappeared into the cover of the trees.

"Mione? What do we do?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

"Go, Ginny."

"I can't just leave you!"

"Then don't!" The petite witch snarled in anger. "I don't know _what_ to do!"

"It's too late anyway." Ginny said sadly seeing Lucius nearing the top of the hill, the pursuing Death Eaters a short distance behind him.

"Where's the mist?" Hermione asked lowly. "It disappeared again."

Ginny looked around her wildly. "I don't know!"

The petite witch looked towards the woods where Seren disappeared. Realization clicked.

"Fuck! It's after Seren!"

"What do we do?" The redhead asked panicking.

"Run, Ginny. Run. Go into the forest and find Seren. You have to get out of this godforsaken place. Find a way to get back home!"

"But..but.. I can't just leave you!"

Hermione shoved the younger witch away from her. "GO! Tell Harry and Ron….tell them that I love them and I will always be with them!"

"Wait, what?!"

"GO GINNY!!!! NOW!!!!"

The redhead turned and ran towards the woods not daring to go against the order of the older witch. Why was it that she felt that her friend had just said farewell? Tears streaming down her face blurred her vision as she reached the tree line and turned seeing the Death Eater's advance on her friend.

From a distance, she could see Hermione turn towards her. Wiping her tears away, the youngest Weasley raised her hand in parting.

"Farewell Hermione."

A sudden breeze carried her words towards the beautiful witch who was determinedly holding her ground. Not wanting to fail the petite witch, Ginny turned and entered the forest, intent on finding Seren and wringing her royal neck.

"Mudblood!" Dolohov hissed. "How nice it is to see you again. When last we met, our time spent together was way to short and you were not looking much like yourself."

"Dolohov." Hermione said stonily in reply.

"One little trapped birdie with broken wings. Can't fly away to safety, now can you?" Lestrange crooned.

Hermione shivered, her vision dimming. She remembered her bloody and battered body tied to a post in the courtyard of that muggle compound. She recalled the raven she had seen and deliriously conversed with. How ironic, here she was standing once more on a precipice, this time literally, and covered in blood, again. Broken wings, indeed.

"So what now?" She asked, her tone challenging.

"Why now, we return to the Dark Lord with you as our offering. Then we will hunt down your two little friends."

Hermione slowly stepped backwards. She judged that she only had a few more steps to take before she met the edge of the cliff and plunged into the icy rapids far below.

"Why don't you just kill me now? You have to know that I will never go anywhere willingly with you." She said levelly.

"Ah, of course. The reputed stubbornness of one Hermione Granger." Dolohov said with a wicked smile. "Come now my dear, we will not harm you….much."

Lucius gripped his wand tightly as his fellow hunter eyed Hermione lasciviously. His eyes flashed silver and he found himself taking a protective step towards the witch.

"You will not touch her!" He growled, his wand pointed at Dolohov.

Everyone swiveled their heads to look at him with varying expressions of disbelief. Hermione gaped incredulously before taking advantage of the distraction and backing up a couple more steps. She only wished that she had her wand because she knew there was no way that she could perform wandless magic. She was too tapped out.

"What's this? Malfoy wanting a _Mudblood_ all for himself?" Avery asked mockingly. He licked his lips. "Antonin and I already drew straws on who gets a turn with her first. Sadly, you weren't the lucky bloke."

"You will not touch her!" The blond wizard repeated, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Avery raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. I won't touch her…first. Antonin won that privilege."

"Stand away from her Dolohov!" Snape's dark voice commanded the wizard who had taken a step towards the lone witch.

"What is it with you two? Who cares if we use the Mudblood for our own personal use or not." Rodolphus exclaimed impatiently. "Just grab the bitch and let's get out of here."

Severus swung his wand in Lestrange's direction. "Just try it."

Angered over Snape's and the elder Malfoy's behavior, Avery raised his wand and aimed for the Potion's Master. A wand tip at his temple made him check himself.

"Don't even think about it." Draco said menacingly.

Confused, Hermione watched the drama unfold from her very precarious position at the cliff's edge. While she did not truly want to die, there was no way that she would leave willingly with these wizards. It was imperative to _Eredita _to have Severus, Draco and Lucius's cover remain intact with the Death Eater's for as long as possible.

"Fine, fine. We will let the Dark Lord decide who has her. No harm will come to the _Mudblood_….now."

"Agreed." Severus said lowering his wand at Rodolphus's statement. Draco backed off of Avery seeing his own father lower his wand.

Antonin sneered at Lucius before turning and advancing on the former Head Girl. "Now, now my pretty, you are coming with us."

Hermione knew that if she reacted the wrong way, they would cast a body-bind on her, and she couldn't have that. She wasn't stupid. She knew what awaited her once she was returned to Voldemort. She refused to be the victim again and she could not put Severus and Draco in the predicament of feeling obligated to save her and blowing their cover in the interim. As for Lucius, well, he was a wild card. She could not even begin to guess what he would do.

She lifted her chin proudly and her amber eyes blazed with pride and acceptance. She looked at each Death Eater in turn, her eyes lingering on Draco and Severus, before turning her burning gaze to Lucius.

His heart clinched as he read the message in her eyes.

"NO!!!!!!" The anguished cry burst forth from him as he moved swiftly to her side.

Severus was stunned after having briefly using his Legilmency on Hermione during their moment of eye contact. Before he could react, Lucius was running towards the witch to stop her.

A small smile crossed the beautiful witch's face before she spun around and swan dived off of the cliff leaving behind a group of shocked Death Eaters. Not pausing,Lucius dove after the witch a split second after she disappeared from view. The raised shouts of his comrades barely registered with him as he reached out with his arms, willing himself to fall faster in attempt to grasp his witch.

'_Hermione!'_

The petite witch glanced upwards at the mental call and was gobsmacked to see the hurtling form of Lucius Malfoy within a hand's reach of her. Suddenly, she was enclosed in two strong arms holding her trembling body close. Two hearts beat as one, as they continued their plummet to the icy water below. She grasped him tighter in response to his strengthening hold on her.

Severus and Draco were the first to reach the cliff's edge and to see the two falling bodies holding each other tightly. Casting the featherweight charm in hopes of slowing their descent, the Potions Master cursed as the spell fell short due to the great distance between them.

The two wizards could only watch in horror as their fellow _Eredita_ council members hit the water hard, disappearing beneath the crashing waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: And I'm going to end that there. The next chapter will have steamy content in it so I will try to keep it within FFN guidelines. For those of you who don't know, I have started to post this story on Adult (under the same penname and title). I may or may not change the story arc on AFFN but I am leaning towards changing it, but it will mostly be the same through Chapter 10 as it is on FFN.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRID DELAY IN POSTING!!!!! My boss had a mild stroke so the past month has been very chaotic. Hopefully, I still have fans out there! I plan to go on a writing frenzy this weekend and should have at LEAST one more chapter posted by then.**

**Please, please drop me a line and let me know you guys are still there reading!**

**Once again, my deepest apologies to you the readers for the looooong delay in posting!**

**F.L.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do, however own any unrecognizable characters, ideas etc. Please refrain from using any of my plot without my permission. It is the polite thing to do as I have worked hard on my creation of this story.**

**Legacy**

**Chapter 15**

Draco watched in utter horror as his father and close friend disappeared underneath the roiling water. He could not look away from the cresting waves far below even when the other Death Eater's joined Severus and him.

"Fuck! What the bloody hell was Lucius thinking?" Avery asked in disbelief.

"Failure." Severus responded, his voice choked from emotion.

"Is he daft? The Dark Lord wouldn't have viewed the Mudblood's suicidal leap as failure!"

"So now you are an expert at what goes on in the Dark Lord's mind?" The tall Potions Master sneered.

"What? No! I never said…."

"Regardless, you implied that you know how our Lord will react to the Mudblood's actions. Severus is right Avery. Shut your trap." Lestrange snapped.

Draco glanced sideways at his father's close friend, seeing the former Head of Slytherin clench his fists.

"Now what?" Antonin sighed heavily, his gaze troubled as he looked down at the churning water below.

"Well, we have two other birdies to find, so I suggest we get to it." Rodolphus said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't we even going to search for my father?" Draco burst out angrily.

"Draco…"

"No, the boy's right. Three should go, and two should make their way down there and search for Lucius and the Mudblood." Antonin said gesturing to the rapids.

Snape stared at him suspiciously before agreeing. "Fine, Dolohov, Lestrange….you are with me. We'll go look for the other two witches."

"No. I'll stay with the boy and you three go."

Severus growled inaudibly at Dolohov's statement, having already seen the uncontrollable lust in the wizard's mind for Hermione.

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way Antonin. But be careful, we don't want to have any more _accidents_ to report back to the Dark Lord." Rodolphus said easily.

A sense of foreboding filled Severus and he conveyed his feelings to Draco mentally. Understanding passed between the two wizards.

They could not let the other Death Eater's survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius locked his arms around the witch he was holding and braced for impact. He caught a glimpse of sorrow in the beguiling amber eyes of his former partner immediately before they struck the water. The force of their impact ricocheted through his bones and he had to fight not to gasp as the icy coldness of the water, like daggers against his skin closed over his head. He struggled to maintain his hold on Hermione, but the current ripped her from his clutches. He kicked wildly attempting to surface briefly to inhale much needed oxygen. Breaking through the cresting waves he gulped in lungfuls of air as he tried to maintain his head above water. His eyes searched frantically for Hermione, not seeing her on the surface of the water. Having lost his wand during impact, he only had one recourse left to him. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy, just letting his body be battered by the waves and carried swiftly by the current downstream.

'_Accio Hermione!'_

He used all of his considerable willpower in the use of his wandless magic. He only hoped it was enough. Mere seconds after he cast the spell, a body came hurtling towards him, slamming into him with great force. Stunned that it worked so well and so fast, he instinctively grasped the unconscious witch to him, struggling to remain afloat. He had no concept of how long they remained like that or how far they had been carried by the raging river. He had cast a warming charm over them in hopes of holding the freezing temperature of the water at bay. It seemed to work fairly well, but it was tiring holding the magic for so long. He finally had to drop the spell in order to conserve his strength. His teeth chattering, he reached for a fallen log on the left bank and managed to hoist both himself and Hermione up onto it after several tries. Exhausted, he half walked, half crawled towards the riverbank with the petite witch slung over his shoulder. Collapsing against the solid ground, he laid on his back breathing heavily. After managing to bring his breathing under control, he rolled to his side to check on the still unconscious form of his former partner.

She felt ice cold and had a fair sized bump on her head, but that was the extent of any damage that he could make out. He let his fingers trail along her jaw line as he scanned their surroundings. He could make out what seemed to be a hollow in the rock wall further ahead. Hoping it was someplace they could take shelter, he stood hoisting her limp body in his arms. He walked the distance as he kept an eye out on his companion, taking note of any movement on her part. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found himself staggering into an entrance of a well-hidden cave. Gently, lowering the petite witch to the hard, stone ground, the blond wizard scanned the empty area looking for wood. Finding some branches at the rear of the cave, he quickly stacked them and wearily whispered a spell to light a fire. Soon, the cave walls were illuminated by the crackling fire casting shadows as it danced merrily. Wanting nothing more than to close his eyes, he knew his work was not yet done.

Using what little strength he had left he cast a Disillusionment charm on the entrance of the cave and a few weak wards. Dragging the prone form of Hermione closer to the fire, he proceeded to strip himself of his wet robe. He successfully used a drying charm on both his companion and himself and was pleased when their sodden clothing dried out. Covering both of them with his robe, he pulled Hermione closer to him and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seren! Where the blazes are you girl! Answer me!" Ginny shouted, her voice growing hoarse.

She felt like she had been walking around in circles for hours before finally deciding to backtrack towards where they were this morning. There had been no sign of any of the Death Eater's chasing her and she used that to her advantage. Ordinarily, she wouldn't be shouting for her missing companion and risk giving away her position, but she was desperate. She did not want to think on what happened to Hermione for fear of breaking down completely. She kept on going simply to fulfill her friend's last request. She would make it back and tell Harry and Ron how brave and selfless their best friend was.

"Here!"

Startled, the youngest Weasley whirled around at the weak call.

"Seren?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm here! Help me please! I think I broke my arm."

"Keep talking Seren. I'll find you."

The redhead followed the sound of the Greek's voice until she came upon the ravine they had discovered earlier. At the bottom, amidst a gruesome pile of bones, sat Seren cradling her right arm.

"Bloody hell." Ginny whispered, realizing that she would have to go down there. She carefully picked her way over the edge and promptly slid a few yards downwards in the soft dirt.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she stared into the eye sockets of a bleached skull, one that seemed to be from a very large cat.

"Merlin, give me strength." She murmured, turning her attention back down to Seren. Taking a deep breath, she continued her descent carefully. A loose rock caused her to lose her footing and she came tumbling downwards with a scream. Landing hard, her breath was knocked out of her and she covered her face instinctively as dirt and bones cascaded down on her.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you alright?" Seren asked scrambling to the stunned witch's side.

Groaning, the redhead sat up and looked around her. She felt bile rise in her throat at the mountain of bones in various stages of decay.

"It's alright to be sick. I was." Seren said quietly as the pale witch next to her leaned over and retched.

Looking upwards, the raven-haired witch sighed deeply. She regretted her rash actions earlier and the harsh words she had spoken to her companions.

Wait! Companions! Where was Hermione?

"Ginny, where's Hermione?"

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, the red haired witch looked at the wizarding princess.

"She's not coming."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Seren weighed her options. Pursue this line of questioning or drop it? She settled on an in between option.

"Are you going to explain that cryptic statement, or is this something I am not supposed to know about?"

Anger flared through Ginny at the indifferent tone of the raven-haired witch beside her.

"You know what Seren! This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone off with a huge chip on your shoulder, NONE of this would've happened!"

"Excuse me?"

Ignoring the chilly reply, Ginny continued her rant. "Mione noticed that the mist had stopped chasing us and came to the conclusion that it followed you. She literally shoved me to come after you to keep us safe! The last I saw her she was standing on a cliff facing six Death Eater's alone! She told me…" Her voice broke. She paused to regain control before continuing.

"She told me to tell Harry and Ron how much she loved them and that she would be with them always." Ginny turned tearful eyes towards the silent witch.

"I think she's dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Floating in a vast nothingness, she was surprised when she saw a dim glow of light that seemed to be growing closer. Cautiously, she propelled her body forward through the heaviness of her empty surroundings. The light steadily grew until it was almost blinding. Suddenly, her world swirled around her and she closed her eyes against the dizziness as she felt herself being pulled through what felt like an eye of a needle. She landed hard on her back, but felt no pain as her eyes snapped open._

_She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was on a grassy bank that cushioned her much like a plush carpet. The small brook trickled merrily, the water crystal clear. Warm sunlight caressed her face as she stared around her in awe. Majestic trees soared skyward, their boughs swaying in the gentle breeze as they dusted the air with the fluff of their pollen. Standing slowly, she stared in complete confusion._

_Was she dead? Was this heaven?_

"_No, my child. You are not dead and this is most certainly not heaven."_

_Whirling around, the witch adopted a defensive stance. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_A rustling from the trees across the small brook drew her attention as a beautiful woman emerged. With locks of chestnut colored hair cascading to her ankles that shimmered in the sunlight, the stranger walked steadily towards the gaping witch._

_Hermione had never seen someone of such natural grace and poise. From the crown of the woman's head to the tip of her bare feet, everything screamed power, beauty and life. A forest green gown clung to perfect curves and heavily lashed hazel eyes seemed to burn into her own amber ones._

"_You know who I am child, for you are of me, as all of my children are."_

"_I do not know you Madam and you most certainly are NOT my mother!"_

_The strange woman laughed, a clear sound in its purity. "Ah, but you are my child as you are of this earth. Everything you see before you is of my creation. I am the giver of life and have been since the dawn of time."_

"_Gaia." Hermione breathed in understanding._

_Nodding her head regally, the Mother of All approached the gaping witch, her dress and feet remaining dry as she crossed the water._

"_Why am I here? Or for that matter WHERE am I?"_

_A small smile graced the lips of the queenly figure as she tilted her head considering the witch before her._

"_You have traveled a hard road Hermione Granger and there are many trials still ahead for you. I am here to help guide you in your quest. For a great evil has been awakened and no plane of existence or time is safe."_

"_Voldemort doesn't hold that much power." The curly headed witch scoffed._

"_I am not referring to Tom Riddle. Your battle is with him though, but it is also not."_

"_Great, I get a cryptic guide! Can't anything in my life be simple?"_

_A low chuckle rang through the clearing as Gaia watched the witch with amusement. "Ah, but things are simple for you Hermione. You have the love and faith of numerous friends and allies. You have the love and loyalty of a powerful wizard. Both of these will carry you far."_

"_Huh?" The normally intelligent witch just blinked owlishly. "I do have the love and support of my friends, but this love from a wizard, there seems like there is something different, something more to your meaning than just friends."_

"_You are correct little one. The one I speak of has been bonded to you for a long while now, even though he tried to sever his tie to you, his heart and soul was already entwined with yours. He saved you from you plunge off of the cliff and is even now safeguarding you."_

_Shaking her head against the words, not wanting to accept their meaning, Hermione stepped back._

"_Impossible. Lucius Malfoy does not love me, he does not know how to love anyone."_

_A sad smile crossed the Mother of All's face. "He does and you will need his love most of all in order for you to confront your destiny. Do not hide from what you feel little one or we are all doomed."_

"_What are you talking about? I am not the CHOSEN one, Harry is. He always has been!"_

"_I do not refer to the battle that your brave friend must face. What I speak of is something different, something far worse."_

_Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "Can you just be straightforward with me? Is that so much to ask?" _

"_It is not my way to speak plainly, but I will humor you and attempt to. You know you have been hunted back in your time by those you refer to as muggles. They captured you, tortured you and caused you unbelievable pain. You believe that you were betrayed by someone thought to be good, a member for the light side of your magical community. That is true to an extent. It was also the great evil that I speak of that prompted the male in charge of the muggles, this Alpha, to attack your community and capture your people. Whispers in the deep of night in a slumbering man's ear will yield surprising results."_

_Hermione just stared open-mouthed at the woman in front of her._

"_This evil has been steering your angry Tom Riddle for decades bringing your kind on the brink of a devastating war. This evil thrives on such things and has now been freed by you coming here to this plane of existence. The black mist that chased you and your friends is in service to this evil and is comprised of anger, bitterness and hatred. It is not the mist that kills you; it is the images in your mind and the feelings that are prompted that have killed so many, human and animal alike. Now, the mist has been freed to move into your world and create havoc there. This is the beginning of the end for your world and many others unless this great evil is stopped."_

_Wide-eyed, the beautiful witch felt as if she had tumbled down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland._

"_Wha..what does this have to do with me?" She whispered._

"_It was not through the great evil's intervention that brought you here, but through my own. Your Voldemort was going to kill you and your friends after his followers had a bit of fun with you. My timing could not have been better and I was able to subject my will onto his, thus you being sent here. You and your companions are here to find help."_

"_Help? What help? And against who exactly?"_

"_Haven't you figured it out yet my child? The great evil I speak of?"_

_Hermione closed her eyes and wracked her brain. A great evil, which thrives on pain, despair, death basically all of the bad things in the world. Suddenly it came to her. She opened her eyes and stared steadily into the warm hazel eyes of Gaia._

"_Chaos. Chaos has been unleashed."_

_Nodding her head gravely, Gaia smiled grimly._

"_Indeed little one. And no one is safe from him. He will rain down fire and destruction unto all unless he is stopped."_

"_But what can I do? I'm just a witch! I cannot defeat Chaos on my own!"_

"_You don't have to little one. There is someone who can help you, someone of this world who knows without knowing what needs to be done."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Care to take a look and see of whom I speak?" Gaia said motioning to the brook._

_Hesitant, her mind whirling, Hermione stepped closer and cautiously looked into the water. At first all she could see was pebbled bed beneath the water before the scene shimmered and changed._

_A wide plain of weathered grass spread out before her and several figures rode horseback, seemingly chasing what appeared to be a buffalo._

"_Don't let him escape. The Changeling cannot be allowed to travel back to his master!"_

_A feminine voice cried out raising her bow and arrow along with her two other companions._

_Hermione watched in complete fascination as the trio of what appeared to be woman warriors released a volley of arrows bringing the huge animal down._

_Only, the animal was changing, shrinking in on itself until all was left was a pale man bleeding profusely._

_Dismounting, the woman who first spoke approached the dying man, her back towards Hermione._

"_Witch! You will be the first my master slays when he learns of my death!"_

_Ignoring the words that spewed from the injured man's mouth, the warrior woman drew her sword and plunged it in to the throat of the dying man. Blood sprayed her, as she stood erect watching the life force drain from his body._

"_Casta, Eurydice ride to the queen. Tell her…tell my aunt the Changeling is dead."_

"_At once." The taller of the two women said with a bow before turning her horse and galloping off, her companion at her heels._

_Crouching, the remaining woman, the one who seemed to be in charge, wiped her blood-covered blade against the grass before rising and sheathing it. She abruptly turned and Hermione gasped loudly as she caught a glimpse of her before she was left staring once again at the pebbled bed of the brook._

_Impossible._

"_Not impossible." Gaia said with sympathy._

_Hermione whirled around, anger flooding her veins. "I want out! Do you hear me I want OUT!!!!!!"_

_Smiling sadly, Gaia removed an object from her pocket. Stepping closer to the angered witch, the Mother of All placed a necklace around the distraught woman's neck. Kissing her forehead she spoke softly._

"_We will meet again little one."_

_Before she could react, Hermione was sent tumbling through a vortex of some sort. Once again closing her eyes against the disturbing swirl of motion she waited until she found her self on hard ground._

"_Hermione!" Her eyes fluttered but did not open._

"Hermione! Wake up!"

Amber colored eyes flew open staring into beautiful grey ones.

"Lucius?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **I know, this is rather short, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. Nest chapter should have some hot and heavy Hermione/Lucius action. I had it planned for this chapter, but then changed it up a bit.

Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts.

Thanks for reading everyone!

F.L.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lucius?"

Grey eyes sleepy with concern stared down into her amber ones, before the blond wizard slowly nodded.

"Oh, By the Gods! Lucius!" Frantic, Hermione struggled to sit up and didn't notice when her one-time partner assisted her. Shuddering, the petite witch leaned into the Malfoy patriarch, her anger and hurt with him forgotten in the wake of her very realistic and disturbing dream.

"Shhh…It was only a dream." Lucius said, unconsciously rubbing her back gently. Slowly, her shudders subsided as her erratic breathing returned to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, not sure why he even offered. Silence greeted him and he shifted his eyes downwards to see her glittering eyes, lashes wet with tears.

Surging upwards, the slightly disoriented witch caught him off guard as her soft lips met his. Before he had time to react, she had pulled away out of his arms. Incredulous, the wizard could only stare at his former partner.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!"

Hermione flinched at his abrasive tone and scooted further away allowing the shadows to swallow her up. She bit her lip as she tried to still her racing thoughts. What _was_ that anyway? She was deeply disturbed from her dream and was uncertain as to what was real and imagined upon awakening. She acted out of instinct when she pressed her lips to his. She just wanted to feel something to let her know that she wasn't going insane. That she was alive and where she was supposed to be.

Supposed to be? She wasn't supposed to be here! She was needed back in her time….her world! _Eredita_ needed her! They had to help Remus! Where was Seren and Ginny? What about Harry and Ron?

"Well?"

Lucius's drawl broke her of her reverie causing her to snap back at him. "Back off Lucius! I was confused upon awakening. Rest assured my lapse in judgment will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." The wizard responded coolly, ignoring the stab of pain at her vehement declaration. But, honestly, what did he expect? Flowery words of devotion?

He was married and that fact could not be ignored. Not to mention that he was a right bastard and everyone knew it. _He_ was the one to break their bond, causing the slight witch in front of him indescribable pain on top of the torture she received at the hands of the muggles. Then _he_ accepted her _Eredita_ challenge and did not hesitate to trade blows with her. He was raised in the perfect pureblood image. One does not go around hitting witches, whether they are skilled or not, pureblood or not. He acted like it…._she_… wasn't tearing him up inside.

But it was. _She_ was.

This whole hunt had him wearied and stretched to his limits. Now, being trapped in this cave with her would surely be his undoing. For so long he had kept his less than pure thoughts of the witch at bay and he feared that he had reached his breaking point. Too much has happened to swiftly. He stared into the dancing flames, hoping that an answer to his inner turmoil would reveal itself.

"Why are we here?"

"You jumped, I followed and here we are."

She quirked a brow, reading between the lines of his dry words. "You followed me? Into the river?"

"Yes." The blond man said simply.

"That is to say, you _JUMPED_ after me?"

"Yes."

Flabbergasted, the petite witch just gaped at him. There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before she found her voice again.

"Why?"

Lucius turned his steely gaze from the fire to look at her. Even though she was in the shadows she could feel the intensity of his stare. She shivered in response, a coil of excitement rising in her belly.

"Does it matter?"

Emboldened by his quiet question, the brunette witch scooted closer to him until only a few inches separated them.

"It matters. It matters to me."

Lucius felt as if he was drowning, trapped in her gaze. Unbidden, his chest tightened as his long locked feelings for her rose to the surface. He felt like he was on a precipice, ready to fall into an unknown oblivion. He was powerless to stop his hand as it raised on it's own accord to cup her cheek.

"Did you really expect me not to follow?"

Inhaling sharply, the beautiful witch closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensation being so close to him caused.

Did she expect him to follow her? No, she didn't. She didn't know what to think. Why would he risk his life for her? They were no longer bonded partners, and he had a responsibility to Voldemort to hunt her.

Confused, she opened her eyes and searched his artic ones for some sort of clue. She needed _something _to explain his behavior away. The hand cupping her face remained and she found herself unconsciously leaning into it.

"No. I did not expect you to jump from a cliff into a raging river just to follow me. Why _did _you do it?"

She felt him withdraw his hand and lean away from her. Refusing to lose ground with him, she persisted. "Please! I have to know! Why did you do it Lucius?"

"Because you silly witch, I care about you! No matter where I turn, there you are. Partners or not, I cannot escape you." He exploded, ignoring the fact that he did not have the courage to voice the depth of his true feelings.

"I cannot get you out of my mind…..my thoughts."

Shocked to the core at his response, Hermione acted instinctively, without thought.

She kissed him.

Her lips were soft against his as she pressed herself against the length of his taut body. Growling, Lucius quickly took control and nibbled on her lip demanding entrance. Whimpering at his dominance, Hermione allowed herself to be swept away in the torrent of passion he evoked in her. He tasted the sweetness of her mouth as his tongue thrust against hers as their kiss grew more passionate, more frantic. Moaning, Hermione shifted her body, tangling her fingers in his sleek hair as she allowed him to ravish her mouth. She made a sound of protest when the heat of his mouth left hers and began to trail kisses along the column of her neck.

Shivering, she threw her head back allowing him further access as he explored her collarbone leaving heated kisses in his wake. Goose bumps spread across her skin causing her already taut nipples to tighten even more. Gasping at the sensation, she squirmed, attempting to relieve the pressure that was building in her core.

Dear Gods! She had never felt so aroused so fast!

Keeping up his onslaught, Lucius held the witch firmly in his lap as he paid tribute to her soft skin. Knowing she could feel his hardness through his robes he pressed against her jean clad center and rocked his hips causing her to moan in arousal. Using a simple wandless spell, he divested her of her shirt and bra. Wordlessly, he stared in awe at the beautiful sight of her naked upper torso. Feeling her writhe against his hardness, he swooped down and captured a taut nipple with his mouth.

Hermione nearly shrieked at the sensation of his warm mouth on her oh-so-ready flesh. When he nibbled her sensitive peaks, she instinctively rocked against him. Agitated at their barrier of clothing, she impatiently magicked the remaining clothing off of their bodies. The feel of his flesh against hers sent her head reeling. She had lost all thought capability and reason as she only focused on the handsome wizard in front of her who was laving her breasts with his talented tongue.

"Sweet Merlin, Lucius!"

Grinning inwardly at the passionate witch in his lap, he inhaled deeply, smelling the musk from her arousal. It was only with supreme effort that he hadn't thrust his rock hard cock into her heated wet core.

"Tell me what you want witch!" He demanded hoarsely as he felt her nether lips rub against him leaving a trail of moisture. Sweat beaded his brow with the effort of his restraint. He knew they were going too fast, but it felt right, it felt like it was meant to be this way. He would do the honorable thing though and wait until she told him she was ready. Though that had better be real soon!

"You! I need you inside of me!" she gasped out rubbing against his hard length. Teasing her, Lucius slowly brought the tip of his turgid member against the entrance of her womanhood. Rubbing ever so slowly, he used his fingers to manipulate her swollen flesh, causing her to hiss in pleasure as she became even wetter as fresh waves of lust overtook her.

"NOW GODDAMNIT!"

Unable to hold back from his witch's demand, he thrust into her, filling her with his large shaft. He could not hold back his groan at the feel of her walls tight around him. He vaguely heard her echoing moan. Biting her lip, she moved upwards before plunging down in one smooth move. Allowing his lust to take over, he joined her movements relishing at the mewling sound that emitted from her as he slammed upwards. Unable to retain any coherent thoughts, they coupled roughly, not being gentle with each other. Much like their working relationship, they fought for control, rocking against each other fast and furiously. Knowing he was about to climax, he rubbed at her folds, stimulating her swollen flesh bringing her to a violent orgasm. He immediately followed, not feeling her nails scoring his back as the clenching of her walls drove him over the edge.

Spent, they rested their foreheads against each other, allowing their labored breathing to calm down. Slowly, Hermione removed herself from his lap and with a whispered spell had cleaned them both of the remnants of their encounter. Silently she dressed, feeling awkward and embarrassed and not without a small bit of shame.

It shouldn't have happened. _They_ shouldn't have happened.

Unbidden, her dream came to the forefront of her mind.

_"Ah, but things are simple for you Hermione. You have the love and faith of numerous friends and allies. You have the love and loyalty of a powerful wizard. Both of these will carry you far."_

_"Huh?" The normally intelligent witch just blinked owlishly. "I do have the love and support of my friends, but this love from __a wizard, it seems like there__ is something different, something more t__o your meaning than just friends__."_

_"You are correct little one. The one I speak of has been bonded to you for a long while now, even though he tried to sever his tie to you, his heart and soul was already entwined with yours. He saved you from you__r__ plunge off of the cliff and is even now safeguarding you."_

_Shaking her head against the words, not wanting to accept their meaning, Hermione stepped back._

_"Impossible. Lucius Malfoy does not love __me;__ he does not know how to love anyone."_

_A sad smile crossed the Mother of All's face. "He does and you will need his love most of all in order for you to confront your destiny. Do not hide from what you feel little one or we are all doomed."_

Could it be true? What she thought of as a dream, could it have really happened? If that was the case, she was truly afraid of what the future would bring. Not to mention the fact that she absolutely had no idea what she was supposed to do now that she had made love…no, that phrase certainly didn't do her situation any justice. Neither did a simple 'had sex'. No, the appropriate description to use was 'fuck'. She had fucked him, plain and simple.

And against her better judgment, she wanted more. So much more. He had stroked a blazing inferno inside of her and she would never be able to get enough of him or his touch.

That above all else was scaring the magic out of her.

Not even the threat of the end of all things topped that. She was certain that the future did not have a place for them. He was married to Narcissa, while she, well she, had always assumed that she would find someone much like Severus to settle down with. Someone who was strong, intelligent and who would keep her on her toes.

It did not register that the characteristics she so desired were presented in abundance in the sensuous package of her former partner.

That is, if one looked hard enough.

"We should not have done that."

The sound of the blond wizard's deep voice echoed around her.

"I know." She replied softly, closing her eyes at the flare of hurt his statement caused. Her body roared to life at hearing his deep voice after their passionate encounter. It seemed as if Lucius had the opposite effect on her than what she wanted. Mentally, emotionally and physically.

Silence enveloped the pair as each contemplated what to say next. Lucius was at a loss. He berated himself for allowing himself to give in to his baser desires, and had no clue as how to proceed. Angered at his lack of control, he rose stealthily and made his way out of the cave. Night had fallen and the surrounding land was silent except for the rushing water nearby.

What next? Did they try to find the others? Did he continue on with Hermione to the Portal? He knew time was running out for him. Sooner or later the spells around Delacour would be dissolved and he would be a dead man. His only consolation at this point was that the Dark Lord was unable to call him to his side directly while he remained here. Of course, that's not to say that he couldn't send others to finish Severus, Draco and him off.

They needed a plan. He had to find the others and figure out what the next step was. Turning abruptly he nearly bowled over the petite witch who was standing behind him.

"What the blazes…." He trailed off at seeing her stony countenance.

"Save it Lucius." She snapped. "We have to get moving."

He arched a brow. "Oh, really? Why?" He drawled out, refusing to acknowledge his curiosity at what conclusion that she had come to. _Was it the same as his?_

Huffing in exasperation, the curly haired witch threw up her hands.

"Because Ginny and Seren are still out there, not to mention Severus and Draco. We have to find them before something bad happens to them. Namely your Death Eater compradres."

He regarded her silently, observing her worn features.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

Caught off guard at the guarded concern in his voice, she simply nodded. A warm feeling encompassed her. He cared? Maybe, just maybe, their actions in the cave was a doorway of sorts to a better place for them. She was dead tired of the constant friction between them and just wanted to be able to work with him for once without any antagonism.

She nodded abruptly.

"Very well then. Let's be on our way."

She eyed him as he walked away from her. She would remain serene if it killed her, because she had enough to worry about without adding to it. Sighing, she trudged after him and into the darkness.

Her mind wandered after a while and she found herself wondering whom the woman reflected in the water was. She could not recall any of the mysterious woman's features, but a nagging feeling persisted within her. There was something about that woman that caused her to break out in a cold sweat.

_Well that can't be a good thing. _

She snorted softly at her body's reaction. What good was it to be afraid of a faceless woman? She couldn't remember the face, but she knew somehow that if she ever saw it, she would.

She would regret her casual dismissal of the unrecalled face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dead?" You can't be serious!?"

Ginny sighed as she fought back tears. "I am sorry Seren, but I don't know anything after that."

The Greek Wizarding Princess stood and offered a grimy hand to the youngest Weasley.

"We need to find out if she perished or not. Though I hold to the _NOT_ perishing option." _Nikolai__ was going to kill her!_ She knew he was somewhat sweet on Hermione Granger, and she was afraid to find out the depth of his interest.

"Your right! We can't leave this place if there is hope left for Mione!" The red-head said determinedly as she stood amongst the various decomposing remains of rather large skeletons of unknown predators.

"First thing's first. Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed."

The two witches began to slowly climb up the corpse littered walls that surrounded them. The dying light made the mass graveyard even more gruesome if possible. Determined they kept going, assisting each other when needed.

Reaching the top, the filthy women heaved in lungfuls of untainted air as they fought to find the strength to continue. The waning light provided no comfort as the forest sounds surrounded them. Weary beyond mention, Ginny managed to stand upright on wobbly legs.

"We have to keep moving." She stated to her companion collapsed on the ground.

"Where? We are alone in case you haven't noticed!"

Keep your snarkiness to yourself! We are in the same situation in case you didn't know _Princess_!"

"I really don't care! All I want now is a bath! I hate the woods! I hate this battle you English have! And most of all I miss my home!"

The redhead having enough, practically snarled at her companion. "Oh, get the fuck over it Seren! _You_ chose to be here! _You_ chose to befriend Hermione!"

"Oh, that's rich! Throwing me a guilt trip while _you_, the _betrayer_ act all high and mighty! _I'm_ not the one who taunted and hurt a good friend for years!"

Paling, Ginny whirled around at the unpleasant reminder of her mother's mind control. Realizing what she said, Seren was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

"Yes you did. Don't try to patronize me. You meant what you said and you are right. I am in no position to doubt your motives when mine had been so skewed. I apologize for that Your Highness."

Smiling wanly, the Greek Princess extended her hand in a truce. They couldn't continue their petty bickering if they hoped to get anywhere soon.

"Peace?"

Pressing her lips together the flame haired witch accepted the proffered hand.

"Peace."

Sighing heavily, Seren posed the million galleon question.

"Now what?"

Shrugging, Ginny opened her mouth to reply before a strange voice rang out, cutting her off.

"Now, you explain to me why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing?"

Narcissa paced her sitting room, fuming at the audacity of her brethren. How dare they hold that Delacour bitch in higher regard than her! Since the Veela's official introduction to the Death Eaters, one and all had been panting after that French bitch and it was sorely taxing her nerves!

First Lucius was gone, although she didn't give two knuts about that in all honesty. Then her most recent lover also up and disappears on her. While temporary, the blond witch had thoroughly enjoyed her trysts with Antonin and was sore about his absence. She wanted to feel his hard cock in her and he wasn't accessible.

It rankled her that she couldn't have what she wanted.

But who was she to complain? She knew, as all of her Lord's faithful, that the men were on a mission that had the Dark Lord in an exuberant state. She did not honestly care thast her Lord's work was being done. She only cared that her needs weren't being met and she wanted some sexual relief. And she wanted it now!

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, the beautiful blond was appalled to see her face flushed with anger and a few stray hairs loose from her chignon. Smoothing her appearance she waited as the high color faded from her cheeks.

Much better! She gave herself one last satisfied look before resuming her pacing.

What to do! What to do! She was still strung tight as a bow.

Suddenly, she stopped pacing, a devious smile crossing her sculpted face. Snapping her fingers, she summoned a house elf.

"Nobbin, bring Molly Weasley to me. I have use of her _services_."

**A/N:** Dear god, I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I am also sorry that it is so short. I am by NO MEANS satisfied by that chapter, but when I lost the data three times, all I wanted was to get it posted. Rewriting something several times only to have it come out worse than the 1st draft every time absolutely sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!

I sure hope that there are those of you who are still fans of this story. I will tell you the truth that I am sorely tempted to take the whole damn story down and start over!

I hope you enjoyed the brief Lucius/Hermione naughty scene. I honestly don't have experience writing that sort of thing and I only hope that it was able to flow properly for you readers. I am a bit nervous about it though so let me know your thoughts.

I ADORE THIS STORY AND WILL CONTINUE IT, THOUGH I MAY TAKE IT BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD. TOO MANY IDEAS!!!!!!

I honestly DON'T want to redo it though.

Anyhoo, drop me a line and let me know that y'all are still reading and interested!

Thanks for your patience everyone!

F.L.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Yeah, I know I suck. I apologize to anyone who is a loyal reader (though I honestly don't think any are left)__ for the delay in posting this__. In any case, here we go again._

_I own nothing Harry Potter related except for my plot and any OC'S. I have screwed the fandom to hell and back and quite frankly I am proud of that fact. I am such a tarnished soul!_

_At any rate here comes my OC introduction, one I am trying to work into another HP epic__ not yet posted__. I am trying to NOT make her a Mary Sue, but you never know. Please bear with me as I progress. I know that I have a lot of satisfying to do, which I cannot guarantee. __BUT I__ can promise it will be interesting._

_Please do not give up on me! I have had several suggestions that basically ask me if I am writing this story for real (i.e. NOT HP fandom). My answer is yes and no at the same time. It's all on you readers/reviewers. Without your feedback and support I cannot dredge up the necessary courage required to strike out on my own. Please keep this alive and kicking with your reviews._

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the read!

F.L.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Legacy**_

**Chapter**** 17**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whhaaa….?"

Ginny grabbed Seren's arm in warning. She did not know what the stranger wanted of them but maintained her defensive stance as she felt them being surrounded.

"We mean no harm!" She cried out in desperation. "We are trying to locate our friend! She went over the falls!"

"And why should we trust you?" A proud voice rang out.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, when Seren's hand stopped her open-mouthed. Stepping forward the Wizarding Greek Princess stepped forward.

"Because we are the one and the same."

Ginny could only stare open-mouthed. One and the same? What drugs was the_ Princess_ on? Better yet, where could _she_ get some?

"Uhhh…Seren? I don't think that….."

"Silence!"

Gulping in a rare showing of fear, Ginny stepped back. As much as she would like to find Hermione and get the hell out of there, she was still ingrained with self-preservation. If Seren wanted to hang herself, well, here was her chance.

The horses on the ledge parted, making a clear path for a beautiful stallion. His silver/grey coat was reflective in the waning light causing a halo of flame to surround him. Snorting, the magnificent piece of horse flesh pawed the ground impatiently. Tossing his mane, Ginny's eyes were drawn to the rider of the intimidating animal.

Amber eyes burned into hers as a slim figure dismounted gracefully. Striding forward with confidence, the strange, yet familiar figure drew closer. Pausing just before the two women, the flame-eyed woman appraised them coolly.

"What is your purpose?"

Seren bowed respectfully, an instinct borne of habit.

"We are travelers in your land who have lost their way and their companion."

The figure in front of them paced, the rays of light that filtered through the trees illuminated her armor flashing a burnished gold, stinging Ginny's eyes.

"You are not of our land. Do not presume that I am stupid enough to believe that."

"It's true!" Ginny burst out.

Raising a brow, the feminine figure stepped closer regarding the redhead coolly.

"From where do you hail?"

The youngest Weasley eyed the shadowed female in front of her wishing she could see her clearly.

"Who wants to know?" Seren asked boldly.

Murmured voices followed her question. "Silence!" The gloved hand of their inquirer was raised in the air. Ginny steeled herself against the anticipated onslaught.

Quiet reigned around them causing the redhead to glance around in confusion and readiness. Her stance was defensive as she kept a wary eye on Seren.

A low chuckle sounded from the armored female in front of them. "I have no intention of harming you as you have yet to show aggression towards her Majesty's guard."

"Come again?" Ginny blurted out confused.

"We are the royal guard of Her Majesty Airyana Delphi, the leader of our people."

"Okay…well I am Ginny Weasley and my companion is Seren Kattakolos."

"Again, what is your purpose here?"

Seren answered the sharply pointed question. "As we have said before, we are travelers in your land and we wish for nothing more than safe passage."

A bark of laughter greeted her statement and the Greek Wizarding Princess found herself bristling at the sardonic tone.

"It's true!" Ginny burst out, her face red with anger.

"True or not, you and your companion are responsible of the release of _The Shade_. You have much to answer for."

"_The Shade_? What the blazes is that?" Seren cried in offense.

"Wait. You mean that ink blob that kept chasing us? We didn't release it! It was already here when we arrived!"

The armored woman held up her hand to stop the murmuring of her companions. "Foolish ones! _The Shade_ has been released from the entrapment that chained it to this world. Somehow you allowed it to escape into the other realm!"

"What?! I don't understand! We just lost a companion of ours, our leader, we are being hunted by evil men and that was after we were forced here against our will! We most certainly did not, at least intentionally release this _Shade_ you speak of! Trust me; we have enough problems of our own! Our world is at war and we were sent here through no choice of ours!" Ginny cried out angered at the way they being treated.

"Perhaps. It is not for me to decide your innocence. It is our queen who will stand judgment."

She motioned to two of her riders who swiftly dismounted and approached the two witches with spears. Shocked, the duo could only walk where they were prodded. Their hands were yanked behind their backs and roughly tied. Both women were too tired emotionally and physically to manage the most basic of wandless magic. They were hauled up on horses with a guard each and began to gallop off.

Ginny, petrified with fear, could only hope that their queen was receptive towards them. She had a sinking feeling that if that was not the case, Seren and her would be in serious trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was furious. The powerful wizard paced the Trio's penthouse suite, the air crackling with his magic. Ron watched his friend grimly. Their plan to follow Remus had been waylaid by the arrival of an owl bearing a note from Severus as well as a visit from Blaise Zabini. They had been bluntly informed of the situation and were instructed under no terms to follow Remus or to try and locate the missing women. Knowing that their plan was half-assed anyways, they reluctantly gave up the idea to follow the enraged werewolf.

Unfortunately, they weren't too content to sit on the sidelines while three of their own were in serious jeopardy. Severus, Draco and Lucius could take care of themselves, but the remaining leaders of _Legacy _also knew that the three men would have to toe the line and follow orders lest their covers be blown any earlier than necessary.

A knock on the door interrupted the emerald eyed wizard's thoughts.

"Enter." He barked.

He wasn't surprised to see Nikolai entering the room. The Greek wizard was as expected extremely unhappy with the disappearance of his sister and demanded to take part in any rescue mission that they had planned.

Unfortunately, there was no such mission assigned yet as Harry was waiting on hearing from Blaise who was trying to dig up more information on the whereabouts of their missing friends and allies. If anyone could do it, the tall, dark, former Slytherin could. Zabini had a way of blending in with the background even with his astonishingly good looking features.

"Nikolai." Harry greeted shortly. "What can I help you with today?" It had become a routine of sorts the two men had. Everyday Nikolai would demand an update, and everyday there was nothing new that Harry could inform the volatile Greek Wizarding Prince of.

"Harry. Ron." The other wizard greeted. "I am here for our, oh so helpful daily progress report. I don't suppose that you offer anything different?"

Harry bristled at the rude tone of the Greek wizard.

"Look Nikolai, you know as well as I that no new information has been forthcoming as yet. We. Are. Working. On. It."

Ron stood solidly at his best friend's side. He understood Nickolai's concern for Seren. After all, the youngest Weasley was also missing.

Not to mention Hermione.

Nikolai stared appraisingly at the two men before him. He knew that the remaining leaders of _Legacy_ were doing what they could but he felt damn near useless and was very frustrated. He had not contacted his family for a while now, knowing that they would see through his lies regarding his missing sister. The last thing they needed was the Kattakolos clan beating down the doors.

He slumped visibly and ran a tired hand through his hair. He knew he wasn't making this situation any better by acting the way he was.

Harry observed the proud wizard in front of them as he seemed to deflate. He felt a stirring of empathy with the wizard. He all too well knew the anger, frustration and worry that the Greek wizard was going through.

"Look Nikolai, why don't you stay here for a bit. We are expecting a check-in from Blaise soon and hopefully, he will have found out something useful."

Ron nodded his assent, picking up on Nikolai's defeated bribe as well. Hah! Take that Hermione! An emotional range of a teaspoon his arse!

If only Hermione was here to gloat at.

"Thank you for your offer. I….."

The handsome wizard was interrupted by the door being forcefully opened and a breathless Blaise Zabini entered the room. Doubled over, the spy was panting for breath. He was able to gasp out a statement that had the occupants of the room in shock.

"Harry, I know where they are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was feeling rather miserable. Lucius had not spoken to her in a few hours making the long trek rather uncomfortable. Maybe she was mistaken thinking he actually giving a damn after all. She felt an acute embarrassment at how she had taken advantage of her disorientation and her companion back in the cave. Try as she might, she could not shake the nervous feeling she had in the blonde's presence. Hungry and beyond weary, the beautiful brunette felt herself grow angry.

Extremely angry.

"Lucius, I need to rest. Can we please stop for a few minutes?"

Her request to rest went ignored and finally she threw herself to the ground, arms crossed over her chest. She knew she was behaving childishly, but damnit, she was tired!

Her companion travelled on, unaware that the petite witch had asked him anything, much less plopped herself on the ground. He was focused on taking the next step, and then the next. His body was weary and his thoughts were turbulent. As much as he tried to focus on the task at hand, he found himself remembering the feel of Hermione's body against his. The way passion exploded between them incinerating all common sense and reason.

"Lucius Malfoy! You are a great big bloody git!!!!" Hermione called from her spot on the ground watching in satisfaction as her partner stopped and turned back towards her.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing on the ground witch? Are you asking for trouble you daft woman?" The blond man asked forcefully as he started towards the petite woman.

"I am resting you idiot!" Hermione snapped.

Upon reaching the fuming witch, Lucius bent down and hauled her upwards. Shaking her firmly he continued to rail at her.

"Did you happen to forget that we are in a strange world? With a strange black mass that seems to like to follow people around, not to mention Death Eaters who are hunting you? Merlin's Balls witch! Where is your common sense?"

Bristling Hermione stomped on his toe. "Let me go you git! In case you have forgotten, we crossed over to the OTHER side of the river so we should be safe from your Death Eater friends. And the black mist is gone."

Seething, Lucius tightened his grip on the angry woman. "Gone? What do you mean the mist is gone?"

Hermione faltered. "I..I dreamed it."

Seeing the confused look on the petite witch's face, the tall blond released her. He watched as she rubbed her arms from where he gripped her.

"Dreamed it? Explain."

Hermione stood there, her brow furrowed. Her dream. Although most of it had faded from her mind, there were some things she just _knew_. She fiddled with her necklace.

"I..I don't know how to explain it Lucius. When I was in the water and unconscious, I had the strangest dream. There was a woman and she was warning me about something. She told me that I would find help here in this place to defeat a great evil."

"The Dark Lord?" Lucius asked curious despite his cooling anger.

"No, no. Not Voldemort. Something worse."

Observing the witch in front of him, the handsome wizard watched as she continued to fiddle with her necklace.

Wait. She didn't have a necklace on before. He recalled clearly the graceful lines of her neck as she proudly faced off with the Death Eaters on the cliff. Her neck had been bare.

Did she have it on during their interlude in the cave? He wasn't sure. His mind had been so overtaken by desire that everything else had fell to the wayside.

"Your necklace, where did you get it? I do not recall seeing it before." He asked in a nonchalant tone.

"My necklace? I got it…." Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought as she absently fingered the delicate gold chain. She lifted the pendant up out of her shirt and was surprised when Lucius took a step backwards.

"By the gods!" He whispered in awe. "That is the symbol of the Earth Mother! Where did you get it? There are no longer any in existence and haven't been for almost a millennia."

"I..I don't know. It wasn't there before." She said in confusion. "My dream…" She muttered quietly, unaware that the blond wizard had heard her words.

A faint thunder sound caught their attention. Hermione scanned the sky and saw no signs of a storm approaching in the azure sky.

"Horses!" Lucius hissed. "We must find cover!" Spying boulders several hundred yards away, he grasped Hermione's small hand and sprinted for cover. The reached it not a moment too soon before a company of riders appeared on the horizon.

The two hidden _Eredita_ members watched as the horses thundered past after a few minutes. Catching a flash of red, Hermione was able to make out Ginny's vibrant hair. She squeezed Lucius's arm and pointed. His grey eyes narrowed as he caught on to what she had seen. Both Seren and Ginny were in the middle of the company of riders.

Waiting until the riders were out of sight, the two former partners stood and dusted themselves off. Smiling hugely Hermione spun around.

Lucius watched in amusement. "Dare I ask why you are so happy?"

Beaming, the beautiful brunette answered. "Because, now we have a trail to follow."

And so, once again they were off, sprinting across the field. Even though they were stuck in this place they had direction now.

That had to count for something, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I LIVE!!!!! Anyway here is the latest update for Legacy, although not much ****happened**** this chapter. If there is anyone who is still reading this, PLEASE drop me a line! I know it has been ages since I updated, and I promise not to do that again!!!!!**

**Let me know what you think and that you readers are still out there!**

**F.L.**


End file.
